


I'm writing a book

by letztenbrief



Series: IWAB [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziesięć lat od tragicznego wypadku, Louis Tomlinson wydaje książkę, w której rozlicza się z bolesną przeszłością. Chociaż Harry Styles zdążył ułożyć sobie życie na nowo, zapominając o byłych przyjaciołach, gdy losy Louisa i jego znów się ze sobą splatają, cały uporządkowany przez niego świat sypie się jak domek z kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek by mnie o to zapytał, bez wahania odpowiedziałbym, że One Direction było najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało. Jednocześnie stało się jego częścią, której nigdy nie będę żałował. Za jednym zamachem, otrzymałem możliwość pokazania światu swojego głosu, na czym szesnastoletniemu mnie zależało najbardziej. Uszczęśliwiałem ludzi, sprawiałem, że czyjeś życie nabierało sensu, a o tym właśnie marzyłem od przedszkola, choć w dziecięcych planach robiłem to raczej w stroju strażaka, niżeli z mikrofonem w ręku. Zyskałem sławę, pieniądze i czwórkę najlepszych, niezawodnych przyjaciół, którzy zawsze mnie wspierali, choć nie od początku to należycie doceniałem. Przez pierwszy rok istnienia zespołu, żyliśmy jak w bajce. W mgnieniu oka wzbiliśmy się na sam szczyt, z dnia na dzień stawaliśmy się coraz sławniejsi. Zarobiliśmy majątek. W jednej chwili byłem nieco zwariowanym, prostym chłopcem z piekarni, w kolejnej stałem na najważniejszych scenach świata, jako członek najsławniejszego boysbandu na świecie. 

Dopiero nieco później, kiedy One Direction stało się dla nas codziennością i gdy próbowaliśmy sięgnąć po namiastkę normalności, jaką była dla nas prywatność i miłość, nasza bajka zamieniała się w koszmar. Wymagano od nas wyrzeczeń i kłamstw, które nie pozwalały nam odetchnąć nawet na chwilę.

Najciężej z nas znosił to wszystko Louis. Chociaż nasi fani dzielili się na tych, którzy wierzyli w mój związek z nim i tych, którzy uważali, że szatyn jest w szczęśliwym związku z Eleanor, prawda wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Żadna strona ciągnącego się w nieskończoność sporu, nie miała racji, choć fanki Larry'ego były jej znacznie bliższe. El Calder rzeczywiście służyła ukryciu orientacji Louisa i jego homoseksualnego związku... tyle, że nie ze mną. Wbrew pozorom, on i ja zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Najlepszymi, ale wciąż przyjaciółmi, których nie łączyła żadna głębsza więź. Chłopak był w wieloletnim związku z Jamesem Windem, chłopakiem, o którym nikt na dobrą sprawę nie miał pojęcia.  
Muszę im przyznać, że idealnie się ukrywali i maskowali. Przez cały ten czas, zrobiono im razem tylko jedno, jedyne zdjęcie. Nikt nie przypuszczałby, że obejmujący go ciasno w pasie fan, za którego brano chłopaka, uśmiechającego się szeroko przy niebieskookim, jest tak naprawdę miłością jego życia…

Mówiąc szczerze, nigdy za nim nie przepadałem. Miałem złe przeczucia, od momentu, w którym go poznałem, od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy uścisnął moją dłoń. To nie tak, że pałałem do niego jakąś szczególną nienawiścią, bo nigdy nie dał mi powodu, bym go nią obdarzył, ale James... po prostu wolałem unikać jego towarzystwa. To trudne do wyjaśnienia, ale było coś nieprzyjemnego w łagodnym spojrzeniu jego jasnoniebieskich oczu i coś niepokojącego w sięgających do obojczyków, platynowych włosach, jednak nikt poza mną zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem tego, jak Louis i on idealnie do siebie pasowali, i jak się wzajemnie uzupełniali. Poza mną, nie było chyba osoby, która nie patrzyłaby na nich z czystym zachwytem. Nikt mnie nie rozumiał, gdy odwracałem w milczeniu głowę, kiedy po raz kolejny obserwowałem, jak jasnowłosy siada na kolanach najstarszego z nas, nachylając się do jego ust, by złożyć na nich czuły, długi pocałunek, który nie powinien być nigdy przeznaczony dla naszych oczu.

To ja byłem osobą, która przyłapała Jamesa na ćpaniu. Problem w tym, że nikt nie chciał mi w to uwierzyć, nikt nie chciał nawet wysłuchać mnie do końca, gdy usiłowałem wyjaśnić, co widziałem. Wszyscy, nawet moja własna siostra, bronili chłopaka jak lwy, zauroczeni jego towarzyską osobowością i delikatnym wyglądem. Wmawiali mi miłość do Louisa i ślepą zazdrość o niego, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie poczułem. Bałem się o niego, nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek skrzywdził mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później to będzie miało miejsce. Wind śmiał mi się w twarz, zostawiając w moich ubraniach swoje zużyte strzykawki, w których żaden z moich przyjaciół nie widział dowodu. Bez przerwy podrzucał mi plastikowe woreczki pełne kokainy, a ja spłukiwałem je w toalecie, zastanawiając się, kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Obserwowałem, jak błękit tęczówek Jamesa znika, zakryty przez rozszerzone od narkotyków źrenice i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego jestem jedyną osobą, która to zauważa. 

W pewnym momencie popadłem w paranoję i zacząłem zastanawiać się nad słowami Gemmy, gdy ta głaszcząc mnie po głowie, tłumaczyła mi, że wymyśliłem sobie uzależnienie Winda, by znaleźć zastępczy powód do nienawidzenia go, kiedy tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z miłością do Louisa. Być może faktycznie kochałem go odrobinę mocniej, niżeli powinienem, nazywając go swoim przyjacielem, jednak nigdy nie chciałem zmieniać tego, co już mieliśmy. Nie chciałem wchodzić z nim w romantyczną relację, nie marzyłem o nocach z nim, nie chciałem go całować. Jego bliskość nie przyprawiała mnie o zawroty głowy i motylki w brzuchu. Zależało mi tylko na jego szczęściu.  
Chciałbym wierzyć, że zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, że w sytuacji, która miała miejsce jakiś czas później, nie ma mojej winy. Chciałbym powstrzymać jakoś wyrzuty sumienia, które pożerają mnie żywcem do dnia dzisiejszego, uniemożliwiając mi normalne życie, ale nie jestem w stanie, bo gdy tylko zamykam zmęczone powieki, widzę zapłakane oczy Louisa i słyszę głośny, rozdzierający krzyk Liama. Być może gdybym tamtego cholernie zimnego dnia to ja zaproponował, że odwiozę Nialla na lotnisko, być może Wind nigdy nie wsiadłby za kierownicę auta, być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej…

James prowadził pod wpływem silnych narkotyków. Nikt nie wie i nikt nie potrafi logicznie wytłumaczyć, co nim kierowało, gdy wyjechał naprzeciw rozpędzonego tira, ale ani on, ani Horan nie mieli w tym starciu żadnych szans, gdy ich auto zderzyło się z ciężarówką, a potem przekoziołkowało kilkakrotnie, zanim w końcu wylądowało na poboczu.  
Śmierć Nialla w jednej chwili przekreśliła nie tylko One Direction, ale także przyjaźń między nami. Żaden z nas nie potrafił pogodzić się z utratą Irlandczyka. To on zwykle godził nasze spory, wyciągając znikąd zgrzewkę piwa i śmiejąc się głośno z naszych zaskoczonych twarzy. Teraz, gdy spotkaliśmy się, by rozwiązać nasz kontrakt, wpatrywaliśmy się w puste krzesło blondyna w milczeniu, nie potrafiąc nie obwiniać siebie wzajemnie za jego śmierć. Zayn wycierał oczy kolorową chustką, złoszcząc się na Liama, który nie potrafił płakać. Louis znacząco schudł, choć minął zaledwie tydzień. Nie mógł znieść mojego milczenia, które stanowiło moją żałobę i gdy po kolejnym wieczorze pełnym napięcia wykrzyczał mi, że tak naprawdę nie jest mi przykro, bo zaślepiła mnie chora satysfakcja, że przez ten wypadek wszyscy w końcu przyznali mi rację, po prostu opuściłem mieszkanie, które z nim dzieliłem, nie tłumacząc się nawet słowem. 

I nic już nigdy nie było takie samo.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 lat później_

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, obejmując w pasie opartą o jasny blat blondynkę. Złożyłem na jej policzku delikatny pocałunek, przesuwając chłodnymi dłońmi po jej wyraźnie już zaokrąglonym brzuchu, a ona wyślizgnęła się z moich ramion, uciekając przed zimnem moich rąk.

\- Jak się spało? - zapytała, patrząc czujnie na moją zmęczoną, poszarzałą twarz. Pokręciła głową z westchnięciem, układając zadbane palce na mojej szczęce i głaszcząc mnie lekko po jej linii. - Znów zły sen? - Ton jej głosu wskazywał bardziej na twierdzenie, niżeli pytanie. Kiwnąłem głową, uśmiechając się do niej słabo w odpowiedzi. Tak dobrze mnie znała. - Skarbie, musisz w końcu sobie wybaczyć, wiesz? - mruknęła, obejmując mnie lekko, choć spory już brzuch znacznie ograniczał jej ruchy. Zsunąłem ustami ramiączko koszulki nocnej, którą miała na sobie i pocałowałem delikatnie jej odsłonięte, szczupłe ramię.

\- To przez premierę tej jego cholernej książki – powiedziałem, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i oboje wiedzieliśmy o kim mówię. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy. Z jakiegoś powodu imię chłopaka nie przechodziło mi przez gardło od pamiętnego dnia, w którym widziałem go po raz ostatni. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobił – warknąłem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Dlaczego po takim czasie zdecydował się do tego wszystkiego wrócić.

\- Może to był jego sposób na żałobę, Harry. Nie zapominaj, że on w tym okropnym wypadku stracił nie tylko przyjaciela, ale też swoją miłość.

\- Nie broń go – mruknąłem, podchodząc szybkim krokiem do drewnianej komody. Zdjąłem z niej drżącymi dłońmi oparte o zegar zaproszenie. Skrzywiłem się na widok złotej koperty, w której zostało wysłane. Nie musiałem go wyciągać, by przypomnieć sobie jego tekst, czytałem je już tyle razy, że najprawdopodobniej byłbym w stanie wyrecytować je w środku nocy.

_Louis Tomlinson ma zaszczyt zaprosić pana Harry'ego Stylesa na premierę swojej debiutanckiej książki „Cena niewiedzy”, która odbędzie się 24 marca 2025 roku o godzinie 16 w księgarni Foyles w Londynie._

Lauren wpatrywała się we mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, próbując wyczytać coś z mojej twarzy, jednak przez lata, w czasie których moje życie było wystawione na światło mediów, nauczyłem się dobrze ukrywać swój ból. 

\- Zamierzasz tam pójść? - zapytała, automatycznie głaszcząc drobnymi dłońmi swój pokaźny brzuch. Zerknąłem jeszcze raz na zaproszenie, chowając je do tylnej kieszeni moich obcisłych jeansów.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałem, a potem uśmiechnąłem się ciepło do blondynki, podchodząc do niej. Kobieta przymknęła oczy, gdy po chwili objąłem ją od tyłu, opierając swoją brodę na jej ramieniu. - Wolę spędzić ten dzień z moją żoną – dodałem, całując czubek jej głowy, a potem skierowałem swoje kroki w kierunku prysznica, by spłukać z siebie resztki nieprzyjemnego snu.

 

*

 

\- Ciasto bananowe z Maison Bertaux. Nasza córka ma świetny gust – mruknąłem, ściągając z wieszaka kluczyki do samochodu. Lauren uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, obejmując moją twarz dłońmi.

\- Zachcianki to normalny element ciąży, a my nie znamy płci dziecka, Harry – powiedziała, składając na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek, przez który wyczułem jej łagodny uśmiech. - Jesteś cudowny – dodała.

\- Zakochany – poprawiłem ją, zakładając na siebie płaszcz i wsuwając na stopy skórzane sztyblety, po czym pogłaskałem ją łagodnie po wierzchu dłoni, wychodząc.

 

*

 

Trzymając w rękach pięknie zapakowane ciasto, opuściłem piekarnię. Wolnym krokiem, w obawie przed upuszczeniem tak ważnego dla Lauren pakunku, ruszyłem w kierunku mojego samochodu. Z powodu korków i ogromnego ścisku, powstałego na skutek godzin szczytu, zaparkowałem je trzy przecznice od Maison Bertaux. 

Przekląłem pod nosem, gdy dostrzegłem spory tłum, zgromadzony tuż przy moim samochodzie. Byłem pewny, że zostałem zauważony przez jakieś fanki, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, gdy otworzyłem auto, kładąc ciasto na siedzenie pasażera. Już miałem wsiadać i ruszać do domu, gdy w ogólnym zgiełku i hałasie, wyłapałem boleśnie znajome imię i nazwisko, i nieprzyjemne dreszcze przeszły przez całe moje ciało. Zaproszenie w lewej kieszeni spodni zdawało się nagle ważyć tonę. Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze w płuca, podejmując decyzję w ciągu sekundy. 

Ściskając w ręku złotą kopertę, ruszyłem w stronę wejścia dla gości, drżąc z nerwów. Podałem ją ochroniarzowi, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego zaskoczoną minę. Przepuścił mnie, życząc dobrej zabawy. Gdzieś w głębi mojego umysłu, jakiś cichy głosik zarzucił mi niewłaściwy ubiór, jednak zignorowałem go, starając się przywołać na twarz nieśmiały uśmiech. Nie do końca wiedziałem, co zamierzam zrobić.

Zajmując wolne miejsce, rozejrzałem się po zgromadzonych wokół mnie ludziach, jednak w zasięgu mojego wzroku nie znajdował się nikt znajomy. Westchnąłem głośno, zerkając na zegarek. W duchu przekląłem samego siebie za to, że zdecydowałem się wziąć udział w tej farsie, podczas gdy moja żona czekała na mój powrót, a ja nie zabrałem ze sobą nawet telefonu, by ją ostrzec. Już miałem zamiar zawrócić, gdy wszystkie głosy wokół nagle ucichły i zauważyłem drobną, zgarbioną postać, przeciskającą się gdzieś między wysokimi regałami. 

Louis. Tak cholernie żywy i prawdziwy, że aż zrobiło mi się niedobrze ze zdenerwowania.

Wyglądał dużo lepiej, niż przed dziesięcioma laty, gdy widziałem go po raz ostatni. Był szczupły, ale nie wychudzony. Spod jego oczu zniknęły fioletowe cienie, do których byłem przyzwyczajony, a rysy jego twarzy wyostrzyły się trochę, nadając jej męski wygląd i podkreślając mocną linię szczęki. Odrobinę za długie włosy opadały mu na odsłonięte obojczyki. Delikatnie opalone ciało ukryte było pod ładnym, grubo plecionym swetrem i ciemnymi jeansami. Patrzył przed siebie błyszczącymi oczyma, a twarz rozświetlał mu szczery uśmiech. Wydawał się szczęśliwy.

Byłem zły. Nie umiałem tego logicznie wytłumaczyć, ale byłem zawiedziony tym, jak dobrze wyglądał. Poczułbym się stabilniej psychicznie, gdybym widział go w rozsypce, jakkolwiek egoistyczną była ta myśl.

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – powiedział głośno, a z moich warg wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie. Jego głos w ogóle się nie zmienił. - Minęło ponad dziesięć lat od tego tragicznego zdarzenia, które wstrząsnęło fanami One Direction na całym świecie – zaczął, a mnie przeszły ciarki, gdy przypomniałem sobie tłumy zapłakanych dziewczyn, składających kwiaty i znicze w miejscu, w którym zginął Niall. - Ostatnie dziesięć lat było wypełnione bólem po stracie dwóch najbliższych mi osób, ale także poczuciem winy, że temu w jakiś sposób nie zapobiegłem. - Zawiesił głos, zerkając gdzieś ponad tłum. Zagryzłem nerwowo wargę i zasłoniłem twarz dłonią w obawie, że zostanę zauważony. - Dziś możecie o tym przeczytać w mojej książce Cena Niewiedzy. Nie dałbym rady jej jednak napisać bez mojej cudownej przyjaciółki, Eleanor Calder – oznajmił, a po sali rozniósł się nieprzyjemny szept – nie wszyscy zdążyli pogodzić się z ujawnieniem orientacji seksualnej chłopaka i z faktem, że dziewczyna zawsze służyła tylko poprawie jego wizerunku w mediach. Louis odchrząknął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę. - Chciałbym jej podziękować za to, że była ze mną przez cały proces pisania, ale także za to, że trwała przy mnie w najtrudniejszym dla mnie okresie. Gdyby nie ona, najprawdopodobniej nie byłoby mnie teraz wśród żywych – powiedział, patrząc gdzieś w lewo. Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem i bez problemu w wysokiej, szczupłej kobiecie z gęstymi włosami, upiętymi w ciasny kok, rozpoznałem Calder. Brunetka miała łzy w oczach. - Szczerze żałuję tego, co się stało. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem pogodzić się ze śmiercią żadnego z nich. - W cichym głosie niebieskookiego słyszałem wyraźne drżenie, denerwował się. Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim odezwał się ponownie. - Ale dziś, z perspektywy lat, mogę powiedzieć, że to wydarzenie uczyniło mnie lepszym człowiekiem i bez niego, nigdy nie stałbym się tym, kim jestem teraz. Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, za to, że się tu zgromadziliście. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, prostując plecy, a potem odszedł w kierunku stanowiska, przy którym miał podpisywać książki. Rozbrzmiały błyski fleszy zgromadzonych papparazzi.

Wahałem się tylko przez sekundę, nim ustawiłem się w kolejce, która w mgnieniu oka zaczęła się formować. Poprawiłem automatycznie płaszcz, próbując ukryć nieco rozciągniętą, czarną bluzę, którą miałem na sobie. Czułem się jak ostatni idiota, obserwując otaczających mnie ludzi, ubranych w drogie koszule i eleganckie sukienki. Skrzywiłem się, gdy kobieta stojąca przede mną odwróciła się, a ja dostrzegłem, że to Eleanor. 

Brunetka otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, gdy tylko mnie rozpoznała. Stała tak blisko, że bez problemu dostrzegłem pierwsze zmarszczki w kącikach jej oczu, choć dopiero co przekroczyła trzydziestkę. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, wciąż ogromnie zaskoczona. 

\- Harry, tak dawno cię nie widziałam – powiedziała, a ja kiwnąłem głową z grzeczności, starając się nie wdawać w niepotrzebną rozmowę. Brunetka zmierzyła mnie od stóp do głów, zatrzymując się odrobinę dłużej na czarnym kapturze, wystającym zza mojego płaszcza. Zmieszałem się odrobinę. - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – stwierdziła, przyglądając się mojej twarzy, a ja wzruszyłem tylko ramionami.

\- Moja żona jest w ciąży, jej hormony mnie wykańczają – mruknąłem, gdzieś w głębi serca mając nadzieję, że przekaże moje słowa Louisowi. Kobieta uniosła w górę idealnie wyprofilowane brwi.

\- Nie miałam pojęcia, że się ożeniłeś – powiedziała, klepiąc mnie ostrożnie po ramieniu. Z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej chciałem po prostu opuścić księgarnię i zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek się w niej znalazłem. - Podwójne gratulacje. Jestem pewna, że będziesz dobrym ojcem, zawsze świetnie radziłeś sobie z dziećmi – dodała z szerokim uśmiechem, a ja odwzajemniłem go, bo ta myśl napawała mnie dumą.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziałem, przeczesując palcami włosy, a ona zachichotała cicho, obserwując ten znajomy gest.

\- Lou ucieszy się z twojego przyjścia – powiedziała, a jej twarz rozpromieniła się lekko na te słowa. - Miał nadzieję, że się pojawisz – dodała. Zanim zdążyłem ją o to zapytać, jeden z dziennikarzy objął ją w talii, całując delikatnie jej skroń, a potem razem odeszli w kierunku kamer. Przekląłem pod nosem.

Kolejka przesuwała się bardzo szybko i nim tak naprawdę zdążyłem zrozumieć, co się dzieje, pochylałem się już nad solidnym, dębowym biurkiem, przy którym siedział Louis.

\- Harry. - Głos niebieskookiego zadrżał niebezpiecznie, gdy wyrzucił z siebie moje imię na wydechu. Wyprostowałem się, ściągając ze stosu książek jedną z nich. Wcisnąłem mu ją w dłonie, nie zerkając nawet na okładkę. Drżały mu palce.

\- Skończyły ci się pieniądze? - zapytałem, czując, jak budzi się we mnie cały gniew, gromadzący się w moim sercu przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie pytająco, niczego nie rozumiejąc, a ja prychnąłem w odpowiedzi. - Zarabiasz na śmierci swoich bliskich. Pomyślałem, że może masz ku temu jakiś większy powód – mruknąłem, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na smutek, który momentalnie zajął mu oczy i przygasił jego twarz. Otworzył usta, by mi odpowiedzieć, jednak nie zamierzałem dopuszczać go do głosu. - Mogę prosić dedykację dla żony? Nazywa się Lauren, Lauren Styles – powiedziałem, obserwując jego reakcję.

Louis wyprostował się powoli na krześle i byłem pod wrażeniem zimnej krwi, jaką zachował, mimo że wyraźnie go prowokowałem. Chwycił w dłoń srebrne pióro, pospiesznie napisał coś na stronie tytułowej i wręczył mi książkę, nie odzywając się ani słowem. 

\- Miło było cię znów zobaczyć. - Starałem się, by mój głos nie drżał tak mocno, jak moje ręce i nie byłem pewny, jak dobrze mi to wyszło. Biorąc uspokajający oddech, odwróciłem się na pięcie, opuszczając księgarnię.

Zanim ruszyłem, przeczytałem dedykację, nakreśloną pochyłym pismem Louisa.

_Dla Harry'ego - Louis_

\- Kurwa mać – wyrwało mi się, nim zatrzasnąłem książkę z głośnym hukiem.

 

*

 

\- Pomagałeś im piec to ciasto? - W głosie blondynki nie słyszałem żalu czy pretensji, a jedynie nutkę rozbawienia i pytanie, którego nie zadała wprost. Przyglądałem jej się uważnie. Miała na sobie jeden z moich obszernych swetrów, który delikatnie opinał jej brzuch i szare spodnie dresowe. Długie włosy wciąż były wilgotne, więc bez problemu wywnioskowałem, że podczas mojej nieobecności zafundowała sobie długą kąpiel w wannie.

\- Przepraszam, Lauren – wymruczałem, całując lekko jej skroń. Ułożyłem na stole pięknie zapakowane ciasto, na widok którego jej twarz rozpromieniła się momentalnie. Nie chciałem tłumaczyć przeciągnięcia się mojego wyjścia do cukierni, ale kobieta z łatwością dostrzegła schowaną za moimi plecami książkę. Bez słowa, po prostu wysunęła ją z moich dłoni, zerkając na okładkę z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy.

\- _Cena niewiedzy_ , Louis Tomlinson – przeczytała, przesuwając długim paznokciem po twarzy niebieskookiego, uśmiechającego się do niej ze zdjęcia. Lauren westchnęła lekko, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Porozmawialiście? - zapytała, odkładając książkę na brzeg stołu. Kiwnąłem przecząco głową.

\- Nie można tego nazwać rozmową – mruknąłem, starając się odsunąć temat szatyna. - Rzuciłem zgryźliwą uwagę na temat zarabiania pieniędzy na zmarłych bliskich, a on nawet mi nie odpowiedział – wytłumaczyłem, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Kobieta ponownie westchnęła, przesuwając uspokajająco dłonią po moim ramieniu.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumna, że znalazłeś w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by tam pojechać i zmierzyć się z tym, co cię przez tyle lat gnębiło – powiedziała, wspinając się na palce, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na moich wargach. Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi, choć w sercu czułem gniew i żal.

Nie sądziłem, że pojawienie się tej książki w moim domu może tyle zmienić.


	3. Chapter 3

Przekląłem pod nosem, gdy żółta farba kapnęła mi na nos. 

Dochodziła już północ, ale ja miałem głowę pełną myśli i nie potrafiłem po prostu położyć się spać. To byłoby jak przegranie walki z samym sobą. Musiałem jakoś odreagować, zająć czymś dłonie, by nie odtwarzać po raz tysięczny w pamięci Louisa i jego smutnych oczu, gdy wspomniałem o śmierci Jamesa i Nialla.

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, w którym za dwa miesiące miała zamieszkać nasza córka. Ciemne panele były niewidoczne spod grubej warstwy gazet i folii malarskiej. Dwie z czterech ścian były już w całości pokryte farbą. Czułem zadowolenie z wyboru koloru – choć w głębi duszy czułem, że to będzie córka, przyznałem Lauren rację, że niemądrze byłoby pomalować pokój na różowo tylko dlatego, że miałem przeczucie, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj typowałem właściwie.

Miałem już zabierać się za trzecią ścianę, gdy mój żołądek zaburczał głośno, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że poza kawałkiem ciasta, które udało mi się uratować przed wygłodniałą kobietą w ciąży, nie jadłem niczego od ponad sześciu godzin. 

Starając się nie zbudzić blondynki, zszedłem ostrożnie po schodach, wzdychając cicho, gdy stawy w moich kolanach i kostkach wydały z siebie głuche odgłosy. Mogłem mieć jedynie nadzieję, że dziewczyna tego nie usłyszała, i że w dalszym ciągu spała spokojnym snem. Czułem podmuch chłodnego wiatru w okolicach stóp i zanotowałem w pamięci, by zamknąć okno w kuchni, które najprawdopodobniej było odpowiedzialne za panujący w domu przeciąg.

Niemalże podskoczyłem ze zdumienia, gdy dostrzegłem Lauren, siedzącą wygodnie na kanapie z rozprostowanymi nogami. Była przykryta po samą szyję ciepłym, polarowym kocem, na stoliku obok niej stał pusty kubek po herbacie. Jedną dłonią automatycznymi, wyuczonymi ruchami gładziła swój brzuch, podczas gdy drugą ręką trzymała książkę. Książkę Louisa, w której, sądząc po szybkim przemieszczaniu się jej wzroku, bardzo się zaczytała.

\- Skarbie? Powinnaś już dawno spać – szepnąłem. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się, przestraszona moją obecnością. Przeniosła spojrzenie na moją twarz, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

\- Tak, wiem. Chciałam ją tylko przejrzeć, ale jak widzisz, nie udało mi się. - Uśmiechnęła się, pokazując, ile już przeczytała. Na pierwszy rzut oka dziewczyna przebrnęła już przez około jednej piątej książki. - Powinieneś do niej zerknąć – dodała, przeczesując palcami długie, jasne włosy.

\- Nie mam na to ochoty – mruknąłem, szybkim krokiem podchodząc do okna. Zamknąłem je z głośnym trzaskiem. Cały się trząsłem i nie byłem pewien, czy było to spowodowane zimnem. - Naucz się w końcu zamykać te cholerne okna, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na przeziębienie w trzecim trymestrze – warknąłem, nie rozumiejąc, skąd we mnie tak nerwowa reakcja. Wziąłem uspokajający oddech, przymykając oczy. Kręciło mi się w głowie.

\- _...jak przerażające jest to, że można poczuć do kogoś tak silne przyciąganie, chociaż przecież dopiero co się poznaliście._ \- Dobiegł mnie stłumiony głos blondynki. Przeszły mnie ciarki.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać, słyszysz? - warknąłem, odwracając się ostrożnie w jej kierunku. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko, z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.

\- _Miałem wrażenie, że on czuł się tak samo. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, wydawało m się, że znam go od dzieciństwa. Jego obecność i dotyk w ogóle mnie nie krępowały. Harry był bardzo... Trudno znaleźć mi dobre określenie. Był bardzo energiczny i rozgadany. Silnie gestykulował, gdy coś go zafascynowało, często nieświadomie kładł dłonie na moich barkach, rękach, udach. To było w porządku, w niczym mi nie przeszkadzało, chociaż znaliśmy się tak krótko. Mam trzydzieści cztery lata i podczas całego mojego życia doświadczyłem czegoś takiego tylko raz, właśnie z nim. W normalnych okolicznościach dotyk obcej osoby bardzo mnie krępuje._ \- Głos Lauren był chłodny, wyprany z emocji. Uniosła wzrok, patrząc na mnie z konsternacją. Ułożyłem ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że byliście sobie tacy bliscy.

\- Nigdy nie pytałaś. - Odwróciłem wzrok, a potem podszedłem do niej, siadając na kanapie tuż obok. Objąłem ją ostrożnie ramieniem, starając się nie zrobić jej przy tym krzywdy. Być może odrobinę przesadzałem, ale byłem cholernie wyczulony na punkcie naszego nienarodzonego dziecka. - Lauren, chodźmy już spać – poprosiłem, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów z jej czoła.

\- Nie jestem zmęczona. Chciałabym doczytać ten rozdział. Jeśli jesteś śpiący, możesz się położyć, przyjdę do ciebie – odpowiedziała, gładząc kciukiem wierzch mojej dłoni. Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

\- Nie będę w stanie zasnąć. Te cholerne schody... Boję się, że coś ci się stanie – westchnąłem zgodnie z prawdą.

\- W porządku, niech ci będzie, moja marudo – odezwała się w końcu z rezygnacją, wsuwając między kartki nasze ślubne zdjęcie, służące jej za zakładkę. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i obejmując ją w talii, pomogłem jej wspiąć się do naszej sypialni.

 

*

 

Mimo zapewnień o byciu wyspanym, Lauren zasnęła w moich ramionach w ciągu piętnastu minut. Kierowany jakimś nieznanym mi uczuciem, ostrożnie ułożyłem ją na poduszkach i upewniając się, że zostawiam ją przykrytą, zarzuciłem na siebie flanelową koszulę. Powoli i najciszej jak byłem w stanie, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i zszedłem po schodach, kierując swoje kroki do salonu. Zapaliłem światło i chwyciłem w dłoń książkę, leżącą na obiciu kanapy. Usiadłem na niej wygodnie, wpatrując się przez dłuższą chwilę w uśmiechniętą twarz szatyna, znajdującą się na okładce. Wzdychając głośno, otworzyłem ją na losowej stronie, przesuwając wzrokiem po wydrukowanych ładną czcionką literkach.  
„Harry mógł mieć najwyżej siedemnaście lat, gdy pocałował przy mnie pewną bezimienną dziewczynę w barze w Cardiff, do którego się wspólnie udaliśmy. Patrzyłem na nich, zafascynowany sposobem, w jaki poruszały się ich wargi i od tamtego dnia, czasami zastanawiałem się, co by się stało, gdybym to ja był na jej miejscu. Jak Harry by na to zareagował. Nie kierowało mną jakieś głębsze uczucie, ani zazdrość, byłem po prostu ciekawy smaku jego pocałunków, tego, czy nasze wargi złapałyby wspólny rytm, czy byłoby to przyjemne. I chociaż byłem pewien, że po wszystkim po prostu byśmy się z tego śmiali, nigdy się na to nie odważyłem. A potem poznałem Jamesa.”

 

Poczułem złość, burzącą mi krew w żyłach i jednocześnie wpadłem w panikę. Louis nie miał prawa pisać o mnie takich rzeczy. Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział, a teraz, w swojej książce, stworzył jakąś cholerną iluzję uczucia do mnie, której nie rozumiałem. Miałem ochotę chwycić za telefon i do niego zadzwonić, jednak przypomniałem sobie, że nie posiadam nawet jego numeru. Przeklinając pod nosem, odrzuciłem nerwowo włosy na kark, czytając kolejne zdania książki.

„James wkradł się do serca moich przyjaciół z taką samą łatwością, z jaką znalazł się w moim. Był naprawdę czarujący i zauroczyłem się w nim od pierwszej chwili, gdy spojrzał na mnie jasnymi oczami, ukrytymi za kurtyną gęstych rzęs. Taktowny, bardzo kulturalny, z łatwością rozkochał w sobie Gemmę, Lou, moją matkę i siostry. Śmiał się z nieudanych żartów Liama, gotował irlandzkie potrawy dla Nialla, kupował puszki ze sprayem dla Zayna. I tylko Harry, choć James naprawdę bardzo się starał, by ten go polubił, nigdy nie dostrzegł w nim tego, co widzieli w nim wszyscy. Zielonooki zawsze pozostawał dla niego chłodny, zdystansowany. Po jakimś czasie, lodowatą obojętność w jego oczach zastąpiła nienawiść, której nie rozumiałem. Nie chcę się w ten sposób bronić, ale nikt z nas nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry nigdy nie zaakceptował obecności Jamesa, choć trwałem z nim w związku przez prawie pięć lat.”

\- Bo był cholernym ćpunem – warknąłem w przestrzeń, nim zdążyłem się powstrzymać. Wciągnąłem nerwowo powietrze, nasłuchując odgłosów dobiegających z sypialni. Panująca w mieszkaniu cisza odrobinę mnie uspokoiła.

„To chyba boli mnie najbardziej. Świadomość, że Harry wiedział, że próbował do nas dotrzeć, a my byliśmy zbyt zaślepieni miłością do Jamesa, by przyznać mu rację. Przyznać się, że Wind może nie być tak idealny, jakim był w naszych wyobrażeniach. Bałem się, że Styles może mieć rację, więc po prostu odsuwałem od siebie wszelkie dowody, które podsuwał mi pod nos, tłumacząc je sobie na bóg jeden wie ile sposobów. Odpychałem go od siebie, wmawiając sobie, że preparuje dowody, by zniszczyć mój związek z nim. Ufałem Gemmie, która powtarzała mi, że sposób, w jaki Harry na mnie patrzy jest dla niej jasny i znajomy. Oszukiwałem samego siebie, że z zazdrości próbuje oczernić go w moich oczach. Ignorowałem strzykawki, które James zostawiał w ubraniach zielonookiego. Udawałem, że nie dostrzegam ran w zgięciach jego łokci i rozszerzonych źrenic, gdy przyłapywałem go na tym, jak całuje mnie z otwartymi oczami.”

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Ze złości upuściłem książkę na podłogę, na której zamknęła się z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że poza swoją historią, sprzedał także mnie, moją siostrę... Miałem ochotę roztrzaskać coś na drobne kawałki. Z całego serca pragnąłem wrzucić tę cholerną książkę do kominka, ale wiedziałem, że to w niczym nie pomoże – wydrukowana w milionach egzemplarzy, nie miała szansy zniknąć z powierzchni Ziemi, nawet jeśli mój egzemplarz strawiłby ogień. 

\- Harry? - zaspany głos mojej żony dobiegł mnie gdzieś ze schodów. Momentalnie odłożyłem książkę na swoje miejsce, rzucając się w stronę lodówki. Wyciągnąłem z niej pospiesznie butelkę wody mineralnej. - Dlaczego nie śpisz? - zapytała, powolnym krokiem schodząc w dół. Jedną ręką obejmowała brzuch od dołu, drugą przytrzymywała się barierki. Jej postać z każdą sekundą była coraz wyraźniejsza.

\- Zaschło mi w gardle, poszedłem się napić – mruknąłem, starając się brzmieć wiarygodnie. Po krótkiej chwili blondynka znajdowała się tuż obok mnie. - A ty? - zapytałem, obserwując ją uważnie. - Wszystko w porządku? - dodałem, dostrzegając mocne worki pod oczami i szarą skórę.

\- Nasze dziecko naciska na mój pęcherz- powiedziała, śmiejąc się cicho. - Ale poza tym czuję się całkiem dobrze, dziękuję – dodała, głaszcząc moje nagie ramię. - Połóż się spać, Harry. - Jej głos przepełniony był troską i niepokojem. Kiwnąłem głową w zrozumieniu.

\- W porządku, już idę – przyznałem jej rację, odkładając plastik na blat. Ruszyłem w stronę naszej sypialni, choć w głowie wciąż huczało mi od słów Louisa.

 

*

 

Lauren leżała wygodnie na kanapie, czytając książkę szatyna, podczas gdy ja klęczałem na dywanie obok niej i zajmowałem się składaniem łóżeczka dla naszego dziecka. W tle leciała jakaś łagodna, optymistyczna muzyka z nastawionej przez dziewczynę stacji radiowej. Starałem się zachować spokój, choć dłonie drżały mi niemiłosiernie, utrudniając pracę przy meblu. Irracjonalny strach zacisnął mi żołądek w supeł. Czego się tak właściwie bałem? Nie potrafiłem znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, choć rozwiązanie przychodziło za każdym razem, gdy słyszałem szelest przekładanych kartek. Upiłem trochę herbaty, stojącej w ogromnym kubku na podłodze obok mnie i wróciłem do wkręcania śrubek. Blondynka westchnęła głośno, odgarniając powolnym ruchem długie włosy na plecy. Zerknąłem na nią zdenerwowany. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem, jednocześnie mocując się deskami zapełniającymi dno łóżeczka. Dziewczyna pogładziła się ostrożnie po brzuchu, przymykając na sekundę oczy, zanim zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak, po prostu... - urwała, kręcąc głową. - Louis bardzo dobrze wyraża swoje uczucia - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do mnie łagodnie. Moje myśli momentalnie powędrowały do tych wszystkich piosenek, które napisał dla Jamesa w czasie, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze zespołem i kiwnąłem głową, rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. - Chciałabym umieć tak pięknie o tobie mówić – dodała, obserwując uważnie moją reakcję.

Zerknąłem na nią pytająco, a ona zacisnęła swoje wargi w wąską linię, po czym bez słowa wytłumaczenia, zaczęła czytać książkę na głos. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, że jej uśmiech był wymuszony, a w oczach dziewczyny szkliły się łzy. Była już w połowie dzieła.

- _Zawsze będę pamiętał idealnie wysprzątany pokój Harry'ego, kiedy jeszcze ze sobą mieszkaliśmy. Światło słoneczne, które wpuszczał do sypialni, żeby mnie obudzić. Jego książki, walające się po całym domu, dziwaczną muzykę, którą wciąż puszczał na cały regulator w moim radiu. Nasze poranne herbaty, popołudnia spędzone na leniuchowaniu, noce, w których nie mieliśmy siły rozejść się do własnych pokoi i zasypialiśmy na kanapie, pod jednym kocem. Jego ciepły uśmiech. Słowa, które sprawiały, że znów chciałem się śmiać, jakkolwiek tragicznie się nie czułem. Nie wierzę w miłość czy przyjaźń od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale wierzę, że patrząc na kogoś po raz pierwszy, można z jakiegoś powodu czuć, że ta osoba będzie dla nas wiele znaczyła. Kiedyś lubiłem myśleć, że ja i Harry byliśmy sobie w jakimś sensie przeznaczeni._

\- Kurwa, on nie miał prawa o mnie tak pisać – zdenerwowałem się, podnosząc się z podłogi. Drewniane deski, które akurat montowałem, wypadły mi z rąk i uderzyły z głośnym trzaskiem o panele. - Cholerny dupek, nigdy nie powiedział mi o swoich uczuciach, a teraz, po tylu latach, napisał pieprzoną książkę i...

\- Kochałeś go? - przerwała mi blondynka, prostując się na kanapie. Wsadziła sobie poduszkę pod kręgosłup, by odrobinę go odciążyć. Trzeci trymestr bardzo negatywnie wpływał na jej zdrowie i bez problemu mogłem dostrzec, jak bardzo jest słaba i zmęczona.

\- Co? - zapytałem głucho, niczego nie rozumiejąc, choć przecież pytanie było proste.

\- Pytam, czy go kochałeś. Nigdy nie wspomniałeś o tym, że spędzaliście razem noce. Byliście ze sobą? 

\- Lauren, miałem siedemnaście lat – warknąłem, denerwując się. Potarłem uspokajająco skroń dłońmi, starając się unormować oddech. - Nie wiem, byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Zawsze chciałem być po prostu jego przyjacielem.

\- Unikasz odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Kochałeś go, czy nie? 

\- Był dla mnie jak brat, czy to ci wystarczy? Myślę, że kochałem go jak brata. Chciałem tylko jego dobra – mruknąłem, próbując zabrać książkę z jej rąk. 

\- Całowaliście się?

\- Nie, kurwa. Nie jestem gejem, do cholery – mruknąłem, ponownie próbując wyrwać jej książkę. Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno, pozwalając mi na to, by tym samym zakończyć naszą kłótnie. Odrzuciłem ją momentalnie za brzeg, obserwując, jak uśmiechnięta twarz Louisa z okładki znika pod szafką. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ta sytuacja budziła we mnie tyle agresji. Wziąłem uspokajający oddech, próbując jakoś wynagrodzić dziewczynie swoje zachowanie. Nachyliłem się powoli, całując z czułością wystającą kość na ramieniu Lauren. - On to przeszłość. Nie pozwólmy, by zniszczył to, co mamy teraz – szepnąłem, trącając nosem jej policzek.


	4. Chapter 4

Przykryłem kocem blondynkę, uważając, by jej przy tym nie obudzić. Kiepsko znosiła ostatnie miesiące ciąży i nie najlepiej spała w nocy, męczona przez ciągłe wizyty w toalecie i nerwy. Ucieszyłem się, gdy w końcu usunęła na kanapie, wtulona w miękką poduszkę. Sen był jej teraz bardzo potrzebny. 

Długo się broniłem, wiedząc, że to w niczym mi nie pomoże. Rozdrapywanie ran z przeszłości nigdy nie przyniesie niczego dobrego i aż za dobrze zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Odwracałem swoją uwagę, starając się trzymać z daleka od tej przeklętej książki. Gdy po godzinie łóżeczko dla naszego dziecka było już złożone, a przy malowaniu trzeciej ściany w pokoju naszej córki zabrakło mi farby, poddałem się, wiedząc dobrze, że i tak do niej zajrzę.

Opierając się o bok kanapy, czując za plecami spokojny oddech Lauren, pospiesznie odnalazłem zakładkę mojej żony, rozpoczynając czytanie tam, gdzie ona je zakończyła.  
Wszystkie chwile spędzone z Harrym wydają mi się teraz takie ważne, takie cenne. Czy to nie ironia losu? Wypadek samochodowy zabrał mi Jamesa, zabrał mi Nialla. I chociaż bardzo długo podnosiłem się po ich stracie, przez kolejne miesiące nie mogłem pogodzić się z tym, że żaden z nich nie był osobą, za którą tęskniłem najbardziej. Teraz tłumaczę to sobie tym, że nie mogłem już zrobić niczego, by im zadośćuczynić, podczas gdy Harry wciąż żył. Do dnia dzisiejszego myślę o tych potwornych słowach i oskarżeniach, które wytoczyłem wobec niego, próbując uspokoić swoje wyrzuty sumienia. Bolało mnie to, że znów miał rację. Nie potrafiłem pogodzić się ze świadomością, że gdybym tylko go posłuchał, dwójka ludzi wciąż byłaby na tym świecie. 

Najgorsze jednak było dla mnie to, co dotarło do mnie dopiero w dniu, w którym Harry ogłosił na twitterze swoje oświadczyny, a ja zagryzałem z rozpaczy wargi do krwi, bo miałem wrażenie, że to wszystko mogło wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Zrozumiałem, że kochając Jamesa, tak naprawdę budowałem mur między rozsądkiem, a rodzącą się miłością do zielonookiego. Mając przy sobie jego odwrotność, miałem nadzieję po prostu odsunąć od siebie uczucie, które i tak nadeszło. James niewątpliwie był mi bardzo bliski, ale nasza relacja była oparta przede wszystkim na przyjaźni, fizyczność była mi niemalże niepotrzebna, nigdy nie byłem tym, który po nią sięgał.

Podczas gdy wszyscy wmawiali mi, że Harry jest we mnie zakochany, to ja o nim marzyłem, o czym on się nigdy nie dowiedział. Jestem od niego trzy lata starszy i myślę, że to też mogło stanowić element zaślepienia co do moich uczuć w jego kierunku. W okresie dojrzewania trzy lata to przepaść i chociaż świetnie się dogadywaliśmy, czasami czułem się za niego aż nadto odpowiedzialny, podczas gdy James dawał mi poczucie wolności, które było przyjemne i dawało ukojenie. Harry wydawał mi się zbyt młody, by mieć świadomość, kim jest, co czuje, jeśli oczywiście cokolwiek do mnie czuł. To chyba boli mnie najbardziej. Myśl, że mogło mi się to tylko wydawać.

Zamknąłem oczy, oddychając ciężko i nieco chrapliwie, z powodu łez, zbierających się w moim gardle. Z krtani wydobył się stłumiony dźwięk, coś pomiędzy szlochem, a histerycznym parsknięciem. Czy sam fakt, że już od dawna miałem żonę, a teraz oboje oczekiwaliśmy na narodziny naszego pierworodnego dziecka nie był wystarczający, by jasno określić moją orientację seksualną? Nieprawdziwość jego teorii o moim zakochaniu? 

Czułem się oszukany. Louis zawsze wydawał się być osobą zdystansowaną, zawsze wolał mnie po prostu słuchać, niżeli mówić o swoich problemach. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczałbym, że jego uczucie do Jamesa może być jedynie pewnego rodzaju klinem. Nie wiem, jakbym zareagował, gdyby powiedział mi o tym wcześniej, wtedy. Byłem tylko naiwnym nastolatkiem, który za wcześnie musiał dorosnąć, nie umiałem odróżniać podstawowych uczuć, nawet własnych. I cóż, zakładając, że chłopak miał racje, jeśli faktycznie kiedyś go kochałem – jak płytkie musiało być to uczucie, jeśli Lauren tak szybko zajęła jego miejsce, sprawiając, że zniknął z mojego serca bez śladu? 

Trzęsącymi się z nerwów dłońmi, zamknąłem książkę, odkładając ją na oparcie kanapy, na której spała moja żona. Nie potrzebowałem więcej, nie chciałem czytać tych bredni. Miałem przeraźliwy mętlik w głowie, a powinienem skupiać się na własnej rodzinie.

Wpatrywałem się w spokojnie śpiącą kobietę, którą poślubiłem, czując, jak w kącikach oczu zaczynają mi się zbierać łzy. Próbując za wszelką cenę je powstrzymać, by szlochem nie zbudzić jej z drzemki, zamrugałem kilkakrotnie powiekami, jednak to nie przyniosło oczekiwanego rezultatu. Ostatecznie poddałem się więc zupełnie, pozwalając im płynąć wzdłuż moich policzków, brody, szyi, jednocześnie skupiając się na kontrolowaniu oddechu i wyrzuceniu myśli z głowy. Obserwowałem spokojnie oddychającą blondynkę, na twarzy której malował się spokój i płakałem w ciszy, nie odrywając wzroku od jej delikatnie rozchylonych warg. 

Wbiłem sobie mocno paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, gdy przez chwilę pomyślałem, jak wyglądałby Louis, z włosami roztrzepanymi na jasnych poduszkach, z klatką piersiową falującą pod grubym kocem. 

Wszystko szło w złym kierunku, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy mętlik w mojej głowie spowodowany jest nagłym uświadomieniem sobie tylu faktów z mojego przeszłego życia... czy raczej zdaniem sobie sprawy, że życie u Lauren nie musiało stanowić mojej przyszłości.

 

*

 

\- Harry, nie rozmawialiśmy od wieków. - Głos Liama był cichy, zmęczony i na wierzch mojego umysłu wypłynęły wspomnienia nie tak odległych w czasie nagłówków gazet, głoszących rozpad jego małżeństwa z Sophią Smith. Dziewczyna postarała się, by zabrać ze sobą dwójkę ich dzieci, odbierając mu wszelkie prawa do opieki nad nimi, udowadniając w sądzie, że chłopak cierpi na rozległą depresję maniakalną. Payn miał prawo brzmieć smutno, miał prawo być zmęczony. Poczułem się cholernym draniem, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że go w tym wszystkim nie wspierałem, po prostu przyglądając się jego upadkowi z bezpiecznej odległości.

\- Przepraszam, Liam. Powinienem zadzwonić już dawno temu – mruknąłem, masując wolną ręką skroń. Zastanawiałem się, jak łagodnie zejść na właściwy temat rozmowy, będący celem mojego telefonu. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie.

\- W porządku, nie miałeś takiego obowiązku – powiedział ostrożnie, z dystansem. Chociaż w jego głosie nie było pretensji ani złości, czułem, że w głębi ducha był zawiedziony i zraniony. - Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? - zapytał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- Tak, wszystko św... - urwałem w połowie, wahając się. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Nie było sensu kłamać. – Nie Liam, nie jest w porządku. Dlatego dzwonię. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Jakiego rodzaju? - zapytał. Wiedziałem, że po tym wszystkim nie mam prawa prosić go o nic, jednak musiałem spróbować.

\- Potrzebny mi aktualny numer telefonu Louisa. Wiem, że wspierał cię w sądzie, widziałem zdjęcia z rozprawy. Mógłbyś mi go podać? To dla mnie bardzo ważne – wyrzuciłem z siebie, wiedząc, że nie ma już odwrotu. Cisza, jaka między nami zapadła, nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł, Harry – powiedział w końcu, a ja niemalże parsknąłem śmiechem, bo ton, w jakim się odezwał, tak bardzo przypominał mi o minionych latach, gdy nazywaliśmy go tatusiem One Direction. - On naprawdę bardzo się zmienił – dodał.

\- Mimo wszystko, chciałbym spróbować – powiedziałem, zaciskając dłoń na telefonie, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc.

\- Ostrzegałem cię – mruknął, a potem podał mi 10 cyfr, które w tamtym momencie wydawały się zupełnie niewinne.

 

*

 

Minął tydzień, nim zdecydowałem się w końcu zadzwonić, choć i to kosztowało mnie wiele nerwów. 

Tydzień, w czasie którego nie ruszyłem już więcej ani jednej strony z książki chłopaka, testując własną wytrwałość. Powstrzymując nieposkromioną ciekawość. Tydzień, w którym próbowałem zrobić wszystko, by nie myśleć o chłopaku - paradoksalnie między mną i Lauren coś zaczynało się psuć. Nie rozmawialiśmy tak często, nie okazywaliśmy sobie tyle czułości. Nie braliśmy razem kąpieli, nie kochaliśmy się ostrożnie przed snem. Czułem, że jeśli w końcu z nim nie porozmawiam, nie ruszę do przodu, ciągle będę się zastanawiał, jak mogłoby wyglądać moje życie, niszcząc wszystko to, na co pracowałem tyle lat.

Odwiozłem żonę na kontrolną wizytę u położnej, spacerując wzdłuż jasnego korytarza. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała pod moimi stopami, sprawiając, że na moich ramionach pojawiły się nieprzyjemne ciarki. Telefon, znajdujący się w lewej kieszeni moich jeansów, wydawał się ciążyć w niej tak, jakby ważył przynajmniej kilka kilo. Westchnąłem ciężko. Wiedziałem, że im dłużej to wszystko będę odwlekał, tym trudniej będzie mi normalnie żyć, wrócić do codzienności. 

Usiadłem na białym, niewygodnym krześle, naciskając zieloną słuchawkę.

Pierwszy sygnał był jak gwałtowny cios w brzuch. Brakowało mi powietrza z nerwów i dziwnego bólu w klatce piersiowej. W czasie drugiego wziąłem uspokajający oddech, by niemalże zemdleć z nerwów, gdy niebieskooki zdecydował się odebrać w połowie trzeciego.

\- Słucham? - Szorstki, wysoki głos, tak bardzo charakterystyczny, że poznałbym go na końcu świata, należał niewątpliwie do Louisa.

\- Powinniśmy porozmawiać – powiedziałem, mając nadzieję, że chłopak domyśli się, kim jestem. - Już dawno powinniśmy to zrobić, Lou – dodałem, podkreślając ostatnie słowo delikatną ironią. Przezwisko szatyna ledwie przeszło mi przez gardło. Usłyszałem, jak głośno wciąga powietrze.

\- Harry. - Moje imię w ustach niebieskookiego brzmiało dziwnie obco. - Tak, powinniśmy – przyznał, a ja oczyma wyobraźni widziałem, jak zagryza wargę do krwi, splatając ciasno palce w dłoniach. - Kiedy? - zapytał. Przeszły mnie dreszcze.

\- Jak najprędzej. Mimo wszystko, sądzę, że należy mi się wytłumaczenie w trakcie rozmowy na żywo, jakkolwiek pięknie byś wszystkiego nie napisał – warknąłem, próbując opanować nerwy.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie. Mieszkam...

\- Nie – przerwałem mu stanowczo, może odrobinę zbyt głośno, niż planowałem. - Wolałbym załatwić to w mieście, na neutralnym gruncie. Pamiętasz tę maleńką herbaciarnię, do której zabrała nas twoja mama? Tę, w której po raz pierwszy poproszono cię o autograf? 

\- Pamiętam.

\- Jeśli jesteś w stanie pojawić się tam dzisiaj...

\- Jestem – przerwał mi. – Może być dziewiętnasta?

\- Niech będzie dziewiętnasta – potwierdziłem, biorąc uspokajający oddech. – Do zobaczenia.

 

*

 

Mała herbaciarnia mieściła się na rogu biedniejszej dzielnicy Londynu i choć minęło bardzo dużo czasu, niewiele się zmieniła od dnia, w którym byłem tam po raz ostatni. Ściany z pewnością zostały odmalowane, jednak ich czerwień nie zmieniła się szczególnie, podobnie jak jasne, miękkie fotele i okrągłe, drewniane stoliczki. Pomieszczenie wypełniał cudowny zapach świeżo parzonej herbaty i słodkich ciast. Rozejrzałem się, podciągając nieco rękawy swojej koszuli. Wieczór, jak na początek kwietnia, był wyjątkowo ciepły i zdecydowałem się zostawić płaszcz w samochodzie. 

Dostrzegłem go po chwili, siedzącego w niewielkiej wnęce. Miał na sobie zwykły, biały t-shirt i poczułem się odrobinę niepewnie, zważywszy na to, że sam wyglądałem zdecydowanie bardziej odświętnie. Po chwili jednak rozluźniłem się – nie było w tym w końcu niczego nowego. Proste włosy opadały mu na obojczyki, podkreślając ich wyraźną wypukłość. Przebiegłem wzrokiem po pozostałych stolikach i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Poza Louisem i podstarzałym już kelnerem w zbyt ciasnej koszuli, w herbaciarni nie było żywej duszy. 

Spokojnym krokiem podszedłem do niego, wsłuchując się w stukot moich butów o drewnianą podłogę. Gdy tylko mnie zauważył, podniósł się pospiesznie z krzesła, uśmiechając się do mnie niepewnie, kuląc nerwowo plecy. Wykonał dziwny ruch, coś pomiędzy chęcią uściskania mnie, a pozostaniem w miejscu, na co skrzywiłem się lekko, robiąc krok w tył. Wyciągnąłem do niego dłoń i uścisnąłem mocno jego, starając się zignorować niepokojący ból w klatce piersiowej. Usiedliśmy, lustrując siebie nawzajem przez długość stołu. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, a ja pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem i parsknąłem cicho, bo nie licząc krótkiego spotkania w księgarni, rozmawialiśmy na żywo po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat, a on zachowywał się tak, jakbyśmy nigdy nie zrywali ze sobą kontaktu. Być może to było ważne.

\- Bywało lepiej – mruknąłem, jednocześnie odrobinę się prostując na krześle. Bolał mnie kręgosłup. – Moja ciężarna żona nie daje mi żyć – dodałem, krzywiąc się. Widziałem, że chłopak otwiera usta, by mi odpowiedzieć, jednak w tej samej chwili, łysiejący mężczyzna znalazł się obok nas, przerywając mu wypowiedź.

\- Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie? - zapytał, znudzonym i zachrypniętym głosem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego łagodnie, rzucając kątem oka na herbaciane menu, by na poczekaniu wybrać jakąkolwiek pozycję. - Poproszę Assam Green, dziękuję.

\- Dla mnie będzie Sencha Lemon – wszedł mi w słowo szatyn, wyginając się do przodu. Pogratulowałem mu w myślach wyboru. Kelner skinął głową, odchodząc od naszego stolika i znikając za zapleczem. – Gdyście się zabezpieczyli, nie miałbyś teraz problemów – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Drażnił mnie. 

– Chcieliśmy tego dziecka. – Słowa, które wychodziły z moich ust, brzmiały dziwnie obco, obojętnie. Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się w nieskrywanym grymasie, najprawdopodobniej nie to chciał usłyszeć. – Wziąłem ślub prawie osiem lat temu i jestem szczęśliwy. Spóźniłeś się z wyznaniem swoich uczuć, bo teraz to i tak niczego już nie zmieni – mruknąłem, nie będąc pewny, kogo mocniej zapewniam, siebie czy jego. Chłopak westchnął cicho, odgarniając włosy na kark, odsłaniając tym samym swoją szyję. 

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, starając się oderwać od niej wzrok. Coś niezrozumiałego działo się z moim żołądkiem, gdy przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegłem niewielki tatuaż.

\- Więc dlaczego tu jesteśmy, jeśli to niczego nie zmieni? - zapytał, a kąciki jego wąskich warg uniosły się delikatnie ku górze, gdy dostrzegł zaskoczenie i zmieszanie na mojej twarzy. Niebieskie oczy, otoczone firaną gęstych rzęs, przyglądały się uważnie moim. - Ani przez chwilę nie oczekiwałem, że ta książka może odnowić naszą znajomość, Harry – powiedział, wzdychając ciężko. Zerknął przez moje ramię w kierunku lady, zza której wyszedł już kelner. – Chodziło mi raczej o wyrzucenie tego wszystkiego z siebie - mruknął, a potem przewrócił oczami, gdy starszy mężczyzna ponownie nam przerwał, stawiając przed nami filiżanki.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałem, karcąc szatyna spojrzeniem, gdy ten zupełnie go zignorował. Odezwał się znów gdy tylko ten się oddalił, znikając na zapleczu.

– Przyznaję, to nie było najlepiej spędzone dziesięć lat w moim życiu. Nie jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić, ile dni zmarnowałem, próbując zupełnie wyrzucić cię ze swojej pamięci, by móc ruszyć do przodu. Na jak wiele sposobów starałem się to robić – wyrzucił z siebie, przerywając na chwilę, by upić trochę herbaty. 

– Louis... – zacząłem, jednak ten natychmiast mi przerwał, uśmiechając się blado.

– Nie chciałem od ciebie przyjaźni czy litości, zależało mi tylko na rozliczeniu się z przeszłością - mruknął. - Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy spróbować zostać znajomymi. - To słowo brzmiało tak idiotycznie, że niemalże przewróciłem oczyma. - Ale ostrzegam, nie mam łatwego charakteru i trudno się ze mną żyje. Większość ludzi daje sobie spokój po tygodniu – dodał, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

Nie czułem, że jest w porządku, gdy wyciągnąłem dłoń przez stół, by ponownie zetknęła się z jego własną, mniejszą i cieplejszą od mojej. Nie czułem, że to będzie w porządku, gdy spróbujemy zostać znajomymi. Nie czułem, by Louis oczekiwał ode mnie tego rodzaju relacji. Mimo to, kąciki moich ust uniosły się łagodnie do góry.

\- Mam na imię Harry – powiedziałem, potrząsając niepewnie naszymi dłońmi.

\- Louis – odpowiedział, a jego twarz rozjaśniła się lekko.

 

*

 

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, gdzie ty się do cholery podziewasz? - głos Lauren przepełniony był złością, ale jednocześnie strachem. Kobieta związała długie włosy w schludny koczek, ładnie pasujący do bawełnianej koszulki nocnej, którą miała na sobie. Przewróciłem oczami, podchodząc do niej na tyle blisko, by objąć ją ostrożnie w pasie. Mimo swojej irytacji, pozwoliła mi na to, wzdychając głośno obok mojego ucha.

\- Kochanie – mruknąłem, całując łagodnie jej policzek. Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie w moich ramionach, zaciskając drobną dłoń na moim przegubie.

\- Nie Harry, przestań – powiedziała, odsuwając moją twarz od swojej szyi, gdy zacząłem ją po niej całować. - Jesteś strasznie nieodpowiedzialny. Nie możesz tak po prostu znikać na trzy godziny, kiedy ja w każdej chwili mogę urodzić. Kto zawiózłby mnie do szpitala? 

\- Termin porodu wyznaczyli ci...

\- Wiem, na kiedy mi go wyznaczyli! - zdenerwowała się, wyswobadzając się całkowicie z mojego uścisku. Jej delikatna twarz, wykrzywiona złością, nagle wydawała mi się starsza o dziesięć lat i zdecydowanie mniej atrakcyjna. - Problem w tym, że to nie jest rzecz, którą możesz zaplanować. Dziecko może przyjść na świat choćby teraz, a ty szlajasz się bóg jeden wie gdzie...

\- Spotkałem się z Louisem – przerwałem jej, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Kobieta zamilkła, przyglądając mi się z uwagą. Nie mogłem niczego wyczytać z jej oczu, które jedynie pociemniały odrobinę. - Pogodziliśmy się – dodałem, prostując plecy i podciągając rękawy mojej jeansowej koszuli.

Nie zrozumiałem, dlaczego Lauren odwróciła się na pięcie, znikając za drzwiami łazienki bez słowa.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom Louisa znajdował się na obrzeżach Londynu, jakieś trzydzieści pięć minut drogi od mojego. Przyznaję, byłem zaskoczony, gdy ujrzałem niewielką posiadłość z olbrzymim ogrodem, umiejscowioną blisko młodego, liściastego lasu. Właśnie takie na pozór nieistotne rzeczy jak wybór mieszkania, uświadamiały mi, jak mało o nim wiedziałem. W swoich wyobrażeniach widziałem raczej dużą, elegancką willę z basenem.

\- Duże budynki sprawiają, że czuję się samotny – wytłumaczył, choć przecież nie zadałem mu żadnego pytania. Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi, dobrze go rozumiejąc.

*

Wargi Louisa zatonęły w ciemnoczerwonym winie. Przyglądałem się mu z uwagą, starając się wyłapać każdą, nawet najdrobniejszą zmianę, jaka zaszła w nim w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki i na dobrą sprawę tylko one wskazywały na to, że przekroczył już trzydziestkę. Włosy były zdecydowanie dłuższe, niżeli tamtego strasznego dnia, gdy rozwiązywaliśmy One Direction, ale zmiana fryzury wyszła mu na dobre. Kosmyki opadały mu teraz łagodnymi falami na obojczyki i kark, podkreślając, jak szczupły był. 

\- Miałeś kogoś? - zapytałem nagle, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli, odkładając pusty już kieliszek na stół. Sięgnął po butelkę wina, by ponownie go napełnić, a potem wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając cicho na widok moich uniesionych brwi.

\- Miałem wiele osób – odpowiedział wymijająco, upijając łyk alkoholu, a ja zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Kąciki jego warg uniosły się znacząco ku górze, jeszcze zanim odezwał się ponownie. - Ale żadna z tych osób nigdy nie miała mnie – dodał.

\- A więc chodziło ci po prostu o to, by uprawiać z kimś seks? - zapytałem po chwili, obserwując z zaciekawieniem, jak chłopak przymknął zmęczone oczy. Przez jakiś czas nie odpowiadał, ale instynktownie czułem, że nie powinienem go wypytywać ani domagać się odpowiedzi, byłem niemalże pewien, że i tak zaraz mi jej udzieli. Bawił się kieliszkiem, zerkając na wino, przelewające się po jego ściankach.

\- Kiedy jesteś głodny, zaspokajasz głód posiłkiem. Kiedy jest ci zimno, zakładasz na siebie najgrubsze ubrania, jakie posiadasz. Kiedy potrzebujesz snu, kładziesz się do łóżka, by zasnąć i odpocząć. A kiedy jesteś napalony, po prostu uprawiasz z kimś seks. Człowiek tak naprawdę nie różni się wiele od zwierzęcia, rządzą nami takie same instynkty, które musimy zaspokajać.

\- Dla mnie seks nie jest jedynie zwierzęcym odruchem – mruknąłem. Twarz Louisa przygasła delikatnie na te słowa, choć on sam, paradoksalnie, uśmiechnął się lekko. - Seks to zwieńczenie miłości między dwojgiem ludzi – dodałem.

\- A więc Harry... - zaczął, prostując plecy. Moją uwagę przykuł jego kieliszek, znów zupełnie pusty. Zerknąłem kątem oka na butelkę z winem – w ciągu godziny zniknęła jego większość. - Twoja żona to jedyna osoba, z którą uprawiałeś seks? - zapytał, oddychając ciężko przez usta. Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi głową. - I nigdy nie byłeś... po prostu spragniony? - dodał, zerkając na mnie z wyraźną ciekawością i niedowierzaniem. - Wasz seks... To zawsze coś znaczyło? Nigdy nie kochaliście się pod wpływem emocji, czystej żądzy? - zaskoczenie w jego głosie sprawiało, że czułem się niekomfortowo, zupełnie, jakbym robił coś złego. - Nigdy nie chciałeś po prostu pieprzyć się z nią do nieprzytomności? - zapytał, odrobinę zbyt głośno. Miałem wrażenie, że nie powinien już więcej pić.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałem, a on roześmiał się głośno. Obrzuciłem go zdziwionym spojrzeniem, niczego nie rozumiejąc. - Nasz seks jest spokojny i pełen uczuć, choć oczywiście teraz, ze względu na stan Lauren, nie robimy tego zbyt często – dodałem, czując nagłą i nie do końca zrozumiałą potrzebę wytłumaczenia się przed nim.

\- Miłość musi być szalenie nudna – skwitował, śmiejąc się głośno, jednak był to przeszywająco zimny dźwięk, który przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. W tej samej chwili rozdzwonił się mój telefon, charakterystyczną melodią, która przeznaczona była tylko dla połączeń od mojej żony. Wargi Louisa wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu, gdy przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegł zdjęcie blondynki na wyświetlaczu, zanim szybkim ruchem nacisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę.

\- Powinienem już być w domu – powiedziałem, chowając aparat do tylnej kieszeni swoich obcisłych spodni. - Dasz sobie radę? - zapytałem, zerkając nerwowo na opróżnioną butelkę po alkoholu i niebieskookiego, ułożonego w pozycji pół leżącej na piaskowej kanapie.

\- Nie powinieneś odrzucać połączeń od ciężarnej kobiety – mruknął lekceważącym tonem, pochylając się do przodu, by sięgnąć po leżący przy jego stopach koc. Okrył się nim cały, wtulając twarz w ciepły, polarowy materiał. - Wracaj do swojej żony, Harry – dodał, odwracając się do mnie plecami. Unosiły się i opadały w stałym, spokojnym rytmie, tak bardzo kontrastujący z chaosem, jaki miał miejsce w mojej głowie.

Dłonie trzęsły mi się niemiłosiernie, gdy naciągałem na siebie ciemny płaszcz i ruszyłem w stronę swojego auta, nie rozumiejąc, co tak naprawdę właśnie się stało.

 

*

 

\- Czym sobie zasłużyłam na taką przyjemność? - zapytała cicho, zerkając na wypełnioną po brzegi wannę. Gorąca woda parowała nad nią, roznosząc po łazience przyjemnie odprężający zapach cytrusowego płynu do kąpieli. Uśmiechnąłem się jedynie w odpowiedzi, pomagając jej w ściągnięciu ładnej, obszernej sukienki, którą miała na sobie. 

Odpiąłem jej stanik, zsuwając go ze szczupłych ramion, po chwili to samo robiąc z dolną częścią jej bielizny. Miłość jest nudna huczało mi w głowie, gdy nie czułem niczego, zerkając na swoją nagą żonę, choć patrząc na nią obiektywnie, nawet w ciąży była wyjątkowo piękna. Odganiając nieprzyjemne myśli z głowy, przytrzymałem ją mocno za rękę, gdy wchodziła do wanny, dbając o to, by nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Wiedziałem, że jestem nadopiekuńczy, ale ciężarne kobiety zawsze wzbudzały we mnie nadmierną troskę, a Lauren to nie przeszkadzało, lubiła, gdy o nią dbałem. Pogłaskałem lekko jej jasne, splątane włosy, a ona chwyciła mnie za rękę, ciągnąc do siebie w dół.

\- Wykąpiesz się ze mną? - zapytała cicho, odsuwając pianę dłonią i przybliżając się do przodu wanny, by zrobić mi miejsce za swoimi plecami. Niczego nie odpowiadając, po prostu zdjąłem z siebie leniwie wszystkie ubrania, ostrożnie do niej dołączając, choć nie byłem pewien, czy tego właśnie chcę.

Wyuczonymi, automatycznymi wręcz ruchami, dotykałem delikatnej skóry na jej plecach, rozprowadzając po nich płyn. Blondynka rozluźniła się wyraźnie pod moimi dłońmi. Miałem ochotę się rozpłakać, bo słowa Louisa przeszywały mój umysł jak ostrze, nie pozwalając mi normalnie funkcjonować i skupić się na tym, co się wokół mnie działo.  
„Nigdy nie byłeś po prostu spragniony?”

I nagle zrozumiałem, że dzieje się coś złego. Było coś niepokojącego w sposobie, w jaki traktowaliśmy siebie z Lauren, choć dobrze wiedziałem, że kocham ją tak mocno, jak tylko potrafię. Było coś prawdziwego w słowach niebieskookiego, jakaś dziwna racja, która potrzebowała tylko odpowiedniego wyrażenia. Było coś odległego w namiętnych pocałunkach, które oglądałem w telewizji, coś zaskakująco niewłaściwego braku jakiegokolwiek pociągu fizycznego. Nasz seks nigdy nie był elektryzujący i namiętny, zawsze opierał się przede wszystkim na spokoju, zaufaniu, miłości. Przede wszystkim, był bardzo rzadki – zazwyczaj woleliśmy po prostu się przytulać. Moje ciało reagowało na jej dotyk, ale nigdy nie pożądałem jej tak po prostu, nigdy nie było między nami żadnej chemii. 

„Przyjaźń” - podsunął mi mój umysł, a mocne dreszcze przebiegły przez cały kręgosłup, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, ile jest w tym racji.

Wyłączyłem się zupełnie, starając się nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co właśnie sobie uświadomiłem. Drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi, podałem żonie ręcznik, zawiązując sobie na biodrach własny. Nie czekałem, aż kobieta się ubierze, nie byłem w stanie wytrzymać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu, gdy coś dusiło mnie nieprzyjemnie od wewnątrz. 

Oddychając głęboko, ruszyłem schodami prosto do naszej sypialni. Układając się w łóżku, starałem się uciszyć nieprzyjemne, dręczące mnie myśli, jednak to było silniejsze ode mnie. Nie mogłem zasnąć, gdy setki niewypowiedzianych słów i pytań kłębiły się w moim umyśle, sprawiając, że trząsłem się z zimna, mimo ciepłej pościeli owiniętej wokół mojego ciała. Kilkanaście minut później usłyszałem kroki na korytarzu, cichy odgłos bosych stóp na podłodze i zamknąłem oczy, udając, że śpię. 

Czy mogłem winić siebie za to, że nie rozróżniłem miłości od przyjaźni, skoro nigdy tak na dobrą sprawę nie byłem świadomy, czym jest? 

Poczułem ciepły oddech na karku i zrobiło mi się niedobrze.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Harry? - usłyszałem głośne pytanie, dobiegające ze szczytu schodów i przekląłem pod nosem, prostując się automatycznie. Próbowałem wyjść z domu niezauważony, by nie musieć się tłumaczyć, kiedy Lauren jeszcze spała, jednak hałas, który wokół siebie wytworzyłem najprawdopodobniej ją obudził. Westchnąłem ciężko, obserwując, jak kobieta schodzi ostrożnie po stopniach. Jej bladą, opuchniętą od snu twarz wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytała, krzyżując ramiona na pełnych piersiach. Czułem się, jakby była moją matką, a nie żoną i sam zacisnąłem wargi w wąską kreskę. Przez ułamek sekundy analizowałem w myślach, czy warto jest szukać jakichkolwiek wymówek, jednak ostatecznie zrezygnowałem, wzruszając jedynie ramionami.

\- Jeden w przyjaciół Louisa organizuje wystawę swoich zdjęć, podobno są niesamowite. Lou poprosił mnie, żebym pojechał z nim – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, obserwując, jak między wyregulowanymi brwiami dziewczyny pojawia się niewielka bruzda.

\- Dlaczego nie mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć? Chętnie zabrałabym się z wami, mogłabym go w końcu poznać. - Głos Lauren przepełniony był zawodem i złością. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie, próbując ją objąć, jednak ta wyciągnęła ramiona w taki sposób, by mi to uniemożliwić.

\- Lekarz zabronił ci się przemęczać po ostatnim krwawieniu, pamiętasz? - oznajmiłem swobodnie, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. - To z pewnością nie potrwa długo, nie chciałem cię budzić, tak słodko spałaś – dodałem, a ona w końcu pozwoliła mi się do siebie przysunąć. Złożyłem na jej skroni przelotny pocałunek. Blondynka westchnęła ciężko.

\- Następnym razem uprzedzaj mnie, jeśli masz jakieś plany – mruknęła cicho, kręcąc głową. Obcięła mnie trudnym do określenia spojrzeniem, a potem na jej twarzy pojawił się jakby cień uśmiechu. - Niech będzie, Harry. Obiecałeś mu, więc idź już, niech na ciebie nie czeka – powiedziała w końcu, a ja przez ułamek sekundy zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy za jej słowami ukryte było drugie znaczenie.

 

*

 

Prywatna galeria sztuki, w której odbywała się wystawa, zapierała dech w piersiach. Wysoki, przestrzenny budynek o mlecznobiałych ścianach i ciemnej, granatowej podłodze wydawał się idealnym miejscem do pokazywania swoich dzieł.

Szczupłą sylwetkę Louisa podkreślały dobrze dopasowane, czarne spodnie i kremowy, obcisły sweter z drogiej wełny. Jego długie, jasne włosy falowały delikatnie przy każdym kroku. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie ubraliśmy się bardzo podobnie.

Dłonie chłopaka odnalazły mój pas – popchnął mnie lekko w kierunku wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny z kręconymi włosami. Wyglądał bardzo ekstrawagancko w kolorowych, jedwabnych spodniach i skórzanej kurtce, spod której wystawała koszulka bez rękawków w odcieniu bardzo krzykliwej żółci. Uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że się zbliżamy i wyszedł nam naprzeciw.

\- Louis! - Jego silny, francuski akcent brzmiał niemalże komicznie. Sekundę później, ze zdumieniem obserwowałem, jak pochylił się nad nim, składając na jego ustach krótki, aczkolwiek mocny pocałunek. - Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział i mimo płynności w języku angielskim, jego pochodzenie było bardzo mocno wyczuwalne w sposobie układania się warg. - Ty z pewnością jesteś ten słynny Harry Styles – zwrócił się do mnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wyciągnął do mnie wypielęgnowaną dłoń, którą uścisnąłem niepewnie, marszcząc brwi. - Nazywam się Arthur Lemaire – przedstawił się, ukazując mi przy tym rządek śnieżnobiałych zębów. - Jak wam się podobają moje fotografie? - zapytał, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi.

\- Dopiero przyszliśmy, Archie – oznajmił spokojnie niebieskooki i dopiero w kolejnej sekundzie uświadomiłem sobie, że jego dłonie w dalszym ciągu spoczywały na moim pasie. Odsunąłem się łagodnie, starając się być przy tym nieudolnie naturalny.

\- Och, rozumiem – westchnął ciężko, nieco sztucznie. - W takim razie was nie zatrzymuję, chłopcy – powiedział spokojnie, przesuwając jeden ze swoich ciemnych loków na kark. Nim odszedł, nachylił się jeszcze nad moim uchem, owiewając je gorącym oddechem – Szampan, który serwują, jest drogi i smaczny – oznajmił, a potem odszedł, chichocząc pod nosem.

Louis pokręcił łagodnie głową, śmiejąc się z mojej zaskoczonej miny. 

\- Spodobałeś mu się – powiedział.

\- Przestań – mruknąłem, czując się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo.

\- Jest kiepski w łóżku, ale robi fantastyczne zdjęcia. - Głos szatyna odbił się echem w mojej głowie. Zaschło mi w gardle, gdy zrozumiałem, co kryło się za jego słowami.  
Spokojnym krokiem, podeszliśmy do ściany najbliżej nas i dopiero wtedy zdjęcia, które z daleka były dla mnie tylko rozmazanymi plamami, wyostrzyły się. Zaschło mi w gardle.   
Przesuwałem zaskoczonym spojrzeniem po nagich, ludzkich ciałach, wygiętych w ekstazie. Wszystkie fotografie były aktami. Rozchylone wargi, zagryzione usta, zaciśnięte na pościeli pięści, uchwycony w kadrze urwany jęk, mokry pocałunek, głuche westchnięcie. 

Wbiłem sobie paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, starając się uspokoić galopujące szybko serce. Miałem wrażenie, że za moment wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej.

\- Jaki tak właściwie jest tytuł tej wystawy? - zapytałem cicho, starając się zachować spokój w głosie, chociaż drżały mi kolana, zdradzając moją niepewność. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do takiego eksponowania ciała, do tak wyuzdanych widoków.

\- _Après l'orgasme_ \- powiedział spokojnie, a potem zaśmiał się cicho na widok mojej zaskoczonej twarzy, na której malowało się niewypowiedziane pytanie. - Tłumacząc z francuskiego: po orgazmie – dodał, z nieodgadnioną miną malującą się na twarzy. Nie zdecydowałem się na komentarz, zamiast tego po prostu ruszając dalej. 

Przesuwałem nieco zmieszanym i zagubionym spojrzeniem po ludzkich twarzach i nagich ciałach, tuż po momencie ekstazy, gdy nagle poczułem, jak miękną mi nogi.

Osoba na kolejnej fotografii okazała się piorunująco znajoma i szok był tak duży, że niemalże zadławiłem się wdychanym powietrzem. Wpatrywałem się w zdjęcie, nie potrafiąc oderwać od niego wzroku. 

Zarumieniona twarz, rozchylone, spierzchnięte wargi, rozwiane, delikatnie wilgotne od potu włosy. Błękitne oczy, ukryte za mgłą, świetnie uchwyconą przez aparat. Umięśnione ciało, wygięte w łagodny łuk, wystające kości biodrowe i mocno zarysowana wypukłość, ukryta pod białym prześcieradłem. 

\- Mówiłeś, że jest kiepski w łóżku – wykrztusiłem w końcu, ukrywając drżące dłonie w kieszeni płaszcza. Chłopak zachichotał cicho, chwytając mnie lekko za łokieć.

\- Wciąż tak uważam – odpowiedział spokojnie, podążając za moim wzrokiem, zawieszonym na małym, różowym sutku. - Zrobił mi te zdjęcia tuż po tym, jak doszedłem. Od własnego dotyku - doprecyzował, uśmiechając się prowokująco. - Podniecało mnie, gdy na mnie patrzył. Poszło mi nawet szybciej niż zwykle. - dodał. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w jego szczerość i otwartość.

\- Dlaczego się na to zgodziłeś? - zapytałem, bojąc się poznać prawdę. Louis wzruszył ramionami, odgarniając za długie pasmo włosów za ucho. Skinął głową z wdzięcznością, gdy podszedł do nas wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna, proponując nam szampana. Chłopak obrócił kieliszkiem, zanim zdecydował się w końcu odpowiedzieć.

\- Lubię sztukę – powiedział powoli, oddychając płytko. - Mówiąc sztukę, mam na myśli muzykę, poezję, malarstwo, literaturę. Seks, dobry i mocny seks. Ludzkie ciało. To wszystko jest dla mnie sztuką, więc jeśli poproszono mnie, bym stał się jej częścią...

\- Zgodziłeś się – dokończyłem, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Zgodziłem się – potwierdził, nieco znudzonym tonem, zanurzając usta w szampanie.

Ruszyliśmy dalej, nie rozmawiając zbyt wiele, jednak cisza między nami nie była niczym złym, krępującym. Wydawało mi się, że wymieniamy spostrzeżenia samymi spojrzeniami. 

 

*

 

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, unosząc się na łokciach odrobinę wyżej. Oparta na miękkich poduszkach, trzymała przed sobą dużą torbę podróżną, którą powoli wypełnialiśmy rzeczami, mającymi się przydać w szpitalu zarówno jej, jak i naszemu dziecku. 

\- W porządku, przeczytasz kolejny punkt na liście? - zapytałem, starając się nie brzmieć na zirytowanego. Bolały mnie łydki i lędźwie, marzyłem po prostu o gorącej kąpieli i długim, odprężającym śnie – zamiast tego od trzech godzin kręciłem się po sypialni, szukając potrzebnych do skompletowania wyprawki przedmiotów. Powolne ruchy dziewczyny irytowały mnie bardziej, niż w rzeczywistości powinny, choć tłumaczyłem to sobie zmęczeniem. Nie spodziewałem się, że wystawa zdjęć zajmie mi niemalże pięć godzin. Po latach spędzonych na muzycznej emeryturze, nie byłem przyzwyczajony do tak częstego chodzenia.

\- Trzy pary skarpetek – powiedziała spokojnie, głaszcząc wolną ręką swój duży, napięty brzuch. - Są w komodzie. Otwórz drugą szufladę, będą po lewej – poinstruowała mnie natychmiast, wskazując na jasny mebel, stojący w kącie pokoju. Z cichym westchnięciem ruszyłem w jego kierunku i bez słowa wykonałem jej polecenie. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wiedziałem, że Lauren się pomyliła.

\- Nie ma ich tutaj – mruknąłem, próbując nie okazywać jej rosnącej wewnątrz mnie irytacji. - Gdzie je wsadziłaś? - dodałem, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający wdech. 

\- Jestem pewna, że tam są. Poszukaj dobrze, Harry – powiedziała wesoło, wtulając plecy wygodniej w miękką bawełnę. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie.

\- Lauren – wycedziłem, ostatkami silnej woli starając się powstrzymać rodzącą się we mnie chęć do wyrzucenia z siebie wiązanki przekleństw. - Skarpetek tutaj nie ma. Gdzie mam ich szukać? - Pomimo prób, nie udało mi się wyzbyć złości z głosu. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego kulminowało się we mnie tyle negatywnych emocji.

\- Nawet tam nie zajrzałeś, do cholery – westchnęła ciężko, prostując się i odrzucając długie włosy na szyję. Zacisnąłem automatycznie pięści, przymykając zmęczone oczy. Wdech i wydech. - Jesteś czasami takim dzieckiem. Wszystko trzeba robić za ciebie.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wstać i sama sprawdzić – oznajmiłem chłodno, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do mnie cierpko.

\- Powiedziałeś dziś rano, że nie mogę się przemęczać – powiedziała spokojnie, jednak dostrzegłem, że dolna warga zadrżała jej nerwowo, jak zawsze, gdy coś ją denerwowało. - A może to była tylko wymówka, bym nigdzie z tobą nie szła? - dodała, zaciskając dłoń na skórzanym pasku torby. Prychnąłem głośno.

\- Och, więc o to ci chodzi, tak? O Louisa i wystawę, na którą razem poszliśmy? - zapytałem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Usta Lauren wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas, który nie pasował do jej ładnej, delikatnej twarzy.

\- Nie, Harry – zaprzeczyła, biorąc uspokajający wdech. Na jej naturalnie bladych policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Nieważne, zapomnij – mruknąłem, z irytacji zamykając z głośnym trzaskiem szufladę. Siła, z jaką się cofnęła, sprawiła, że ta znajdująca się tuż pod nią uchyliła się lekko. Niemalże w tej samej chwili roześmiałem się ironicznie, wyciągając z niej trzy pary miękkich, błękitnych skarpetek. Nie decydując się na komentarz, rzuciłem je niedbale na łóżko. Przestraszony wzrok Lauren błądził po mojej twarzy, gdy sekundę później, bez słowa sięgnąłem po własną poduszkę, zabierając ją z materaca.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytała cicho, drżącymi dłońmi wsuwając niemowlęce ubranka do odpowiedniego miejsca w torbie.

\- Położę się dziś w gościnnym – mruknąłem, nie patrząc jej w oczy. - Jestem zmęczony. Dokończysz sama – dodałem, wyciągając z szafy luźne bokserki i spraną, szeroką koszulkę. - A jeśli nie będziesz w stanie, pomogę ci z tym jutro – powiedziałem i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, wyszedłem z pokoju.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy po raz ostatni zerknąłem na wyświetlacz telefonu, elektroniczny zegarek wskazywał północ. Leżałem na miękkiej, rozkładanej kanapie, wtulając rozgrzany policzek we wciąż jeszcze chłodną część poduszki. Pachnąca pościel przyjemnie mnie odprężała, pozwalając na moment zapomnieć, dlaczego się tutaj znajdywałem. Wszystko działo się tak szybko – pojawienie się Louisa w moim życiu, ochłodzenie się relacji z Lauren, rosnąca frustracja i niewiedza o samym sobie. 

Mimo wszystko, byłem tylko człowiekiem i chociaż tego nie chciałem, natura ludzka była silniejsza od moich przekonań. Czasami po prostu najlepsze, co można zrobić, to wsłuchać się w głos własnego ciała.

Przymknąłem ciężkie powieki, pozwalając swojej chłodnej dłoni wsunąć się pod cienki materiał bokserek. Przed oczyma momentalnie pojawiało mi się zdjęcie wygiętego w ekstazie Louisa i starałem się nie myśleć o tym, co to oznacza.

Nie zastanawiałem się też, dlaczego kilka minut później doszedłem z jego imieniem na ustach.

*

Przekląłem siarczyście pod nosem, gdy ze snu wyrwał mnie głośny, denerwujący dźwięk telefonu, leżącego gdzieś przy mojej głowie. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, kto tak właściwie dzwoni, odebrałem, wolną ręką przecierając zaspane, zmęczone oczy.

\- Słucham? 

\- Harry. Brzmisz okropnie – wesoły głos Louisa po drugiej stronie słuchawki nie pasował do pulsującego bólu, który przeszywał moją skroń. 

\- Tak też się czuję – mruknąłem, wzdychając ciężko. Ostrożnie uchyliłem powieki, starając się przyzwyczaić do jasnego, słonecznego światła, wpadającego przez szklane tarasowe drzwi. - Kiepsko spałem, a teraz mnie obudziłeś.

\- Poproś swoją żonę, żeby pomogła ci się odprężyć, wieczorem zabieram cię do stand-up klubu – powiedział, ignorując zarzut w mojej wypowiedzi. Zmarszczyłem brwi, podnosząc się powoli. Dopiero wtedy poczułem, jak bardzo zdrętwiały mi plecy przez sen. Jęknąłem głucho.

\- Gdzie? - zapytałem, rozmasowując wolną ręką obolały kręgosłup. Usłyszałem stłumiony śmiech w słuchawce.

\- Doprawdy, Styles, spędziłeś ostatnie dziesięć lat gotując obiady dla swojej żony? - zapytał, choć tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał ode mnie odpowiedzi. - To taki klub muzyczny. No wiesz, scena, na scenie utalentowana dziewczyna w skąpej sukience, wokół niej sporo stolików, mnóstwo alkoholu i dobrego jedzenia. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnej odmowy. Przyjadę po ciebie o dwudziestej. Do zobaczenia! - powiedział, rozłączając się, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem otworzyć usta, by się odezwać.

 

*

 

\- Harry, znów gdzieś wychodzisz? - Donośny głos blondynki przepełniony był pretensją. Skrzywiłem się automatycznie. Odwróciłem się powoli w jej kierunku, poprawiając kapy mojego płaszcza.

\- Mam trzydzieści jeden lat, a ty nie jesteś moją matką. Mam prawo wyjść ze znajomymi, jeśli będę miał na to ochotę.

\- Masz też żonę, która jest w ósmym miesiącu ciąży! Co się z tobą dzieje, Harry? Ostatnio cię nie poznaję.

\- Możesz w końcu powiedzieć mi, o co tak naprawdę ci chodzi? Wciąż zasłaniasz się swoją ciążą, jakby to była choroba, zamiast wprost powiedzieć mi w czym rzecz – warknąłem z irytacją, nawet nie próbując opanować ogarniającej mnie złości.

\- Po prostu nie mogę znieść tego, że bardziej obchodzą cię przyjaźnie sprzed dziesięciu lat, niż własna rodzina. Od kiedy Louis pojawił się w naszym życiu, nie mówisz o nikim innym, nie da się z tobą normalnie porozmawiać. Wiem, że kiedyś był dla ciebie bardzo ważny i że ci go brakowało, ale do cholery, nie możesz rezygnować ze swojego dotychczasowego życia dla niego. – Wargi Lauren drżały z nerwów. Prychnąłem cicho i niemalże w tej samej sekundzie usłyszałem dźwięk klaksonu.

\- Wychodzę – oznajmiłem, krzywiąc się. - Porozmawiamy, kiedy wrócę do domu.

 

*

 

Jechaliśmy w milczeniu. Zdenerwowany kłótnią z Lauren, wolałem nie przekładać swojej złości na świeżo odbudowaną znajomość z Louisem. Czułem, że byłbym w stanie powiedzieć o kilka słów za dużo, dlatego zamiast z nim rozmawiać, skupiłem się na obserwowaniu drogi. Chłopak zdawał się wyczuwać mój nastrój i zupełnie nie przeszkadzała mu panująca między nami cisza. Nudził jakąś nieznaną mi, wesołą melodię, stukając w jej rytm palcami w kierownicę. Lubiłem go obserwować, gdy prowadził samochód – wyglądał wtedy wyjątkowo pewnie i męsko. Kątem oka przyglądałem się jego ubraniom, zastanawiając się, kiedy jego styl uległ takiej zmianie. Miał na sobie ciemne, obcisłe jeansy i białą, bawełnianą koszulkę z mocno wyciętym dekoltem, odsłaniającym liczne tatuaże na klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie wyglądamy całkiem podobnie, choć koszula którą miałem na sobie, miała czerwone wykończenia, pasujące do chusty, którą wcześniej wplotłem we włosy. 

Dwadzieścia pięć minut później, staliśmy przed położonym w bogatej dzielnicy Londynu klubie. Tuż przed nim, utworzyła się ogromna kolejka ludzi i na samą myśl, że mam się w niej ustawić, mając na sobie jedynie cienką, skórzaną kurtkę, poczułem dreszcze przebiegające wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Louis poprowadził nas zamiast tego w zaciemnioną, boczną alejkę. Przyzwyczajony do takich miejsc, szybko rozpoznałem tylne wejście do lokalu. Gdy tylko barczysty ochroniarz, stojący w drzwiach, zauważył Louisa, wpuścił nas bez słowa, kłaniając się jedynie serdecznie.

Choć nigdy nie byłem w takim miejscu i nie miałem żadnego porównania, klub wydawał mi się wyjątkowo ładny i przytulny. Ciemnoniebieskie ściany rozjaśniały umieszczone na nich beżowe plakaty i malowidła, przedstawiające artystów i modelki minionego wieku. Drewniana, dębowa podłoga błyszczała, zupełnie jakby ją ktoś dopiero co wypolerował. Wokół ustawionej w centrum pomieszczenia, dużej scenie na wysokim podeście, rozstawione było mnóstwo okrągłych stolików, przystrojonych skromnymi, ale gustownymi obrusami w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. W środku znajdowało się już sporo ludzi, jednak nikt nie zwracał na nas szczególnej uwagi.

\- Chodź, Styles – usłyszałem przy swoim uchu, a chwilę później poczułem chłodną dłoń, zaciskającą się na moim nadgarstku i kompletnie się jej poddałem.  
Chłopak ciągnął mnie wzdłuż sali, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przy jednym z większych stolików, przy którym siedziała już spora grupka osób. Uniosłem do góry lewą brew, zerkając na Louisa pytająco, jednak ten zdawał się tego nie zauważać, zbyt pochłonięty towarzystwem, w którym się znalazł. 

Zaskoczony, obserwowałem, jak pochyla się nad każdą ze zgromadzonych osób, składając na ich policzkach łagodny pocałunek. Dopiero kiedy skończył się z nimi witać, uśmiechnął się lekko w moją stronę, wskazując mi dłonią puszystą brunetkę w obcisłej sukience, podkreślającej jej spory biust.

\- Carla Bulltone, moja droga przyjaciółka – przedstawił ją, a ona wydęła wargi z zadowoleniem, podając mi wypielęgnowaną dłoń. - Carla, to Harry Styles – dodał, nim zdążyłem się odezwać. Przetarłem dłonią po obojczykach, starając się opanować skrępowanie. - To Martin Crage, korektor mojej książki – powiedział, wskazując mi przystojnego bruneta w oliwkowej koszuli. Piwne oczy, ukryte za prostokątnymi ramkami jego okularów przyglądały mi się uważnie.

\- Miło mi cię w końcu poznać, Harry. - Niski, spokojny głos pasował do jego wyglądu. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo w odpowiedzi, nie do końca wiedząc, jak powinienem zareagować.  
\- Eleanor zdążyłeś już poznać. - Louis zachichotał cicho, a ja dopiero wtedy w szczupłej kobiecie z wysoko upiętymi włosami, rozpoznałem Calder. Kiwnąłem z grzeczności głową, jednak ta nie zwracała na mnie uwagi, zajęta składaniem łagodnych pocałunków na ramieniu Martina. W tej samej chwili rozpoznałem w nim dziennikarza, którego widziałem na premierze książki chłopaka. - Obok niej siedzi Arthur Lemaire, byliśmy na jego wystawie – powiedział, a ja westchnąłem cicho, przyglądając się pstrokatej, wzorzystej koszuli, którą miał na sobie.

\- Cudowna chusta, skarbie – powiedział wesoło, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi. Miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Gdyby Louis uprzedził mnie, że nie będziemy sami, nigdy bym się na to nie zgodził.

\- Dziękuję – odmruknąłem chłodno, jednak fotograf zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować.

\- Ethan Godstern. - Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o niesamowicie ciemnych oczach i piegowatej cerze podał mi dłoń zanim Louis zdążył się odezwać. Uścisnąłem ją łagodnie, po raz kolejny powtarzając w odpowiedzi swoje imię i nazwisko.

Westchnąłem ciężko, gdy w końcu usiedliśmy. Niebieskooki zdawał się nie zauważać mojego niezadowolenia, żywo dyskutując z przyjaciółmi o artystce, która już wkrótce miała wystąpić.

Zwrócił na mnie uwagę dopiero wtedy, gdy przystojny kelner zaproponował mi drogie wino, a ja odmówiłem grzecznie, prosząc jedynie o szklankę coli. 

\- Zwariowałeś? - zapytał, krzywiąc się. Sam przed chwilą zdążył zamówić kolejkę mocnych drinków. - O ile się nie mylę, to twoja żona jest w ciąży, nie ty – powiedział, śmiejąc się pod nosem z własnego żartu. Z sekundy na sekundę czułem się coraz gorzej.

\- Lauren kończy teraz ósmy miesiąc ciąży, nie mogę być pod wpływem alkoholu, gdy wrócę do domu. W każdej chwili może zacząć rodzić, a ja nie będę prowadził auta z ciężarną kobietą po pijaku – westchnąłem.

Louis wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie, jednak z jego oczu nie byłem w stanie wyczytać, co o tym wszystkim myślał. Jedynie zmarszczone w grymasie brwi podpowiadały mi, że moja odpowiedź nie przypadła mu do gustu. 

Z lekkim zdziwieniem, zauważyłem jak Eleanor wyciąga rękę przez stół, chwytając mocno ramię niebieskookiego, tak, by ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. Chłopak niechętnie oderwał ode mnie wzrok, przesuwając go na twarz brunetki.

\- Odpuść – szepnęła, a ja nie byłem pewny, czy powinienem jej dziękować, czy raczej się obawiać. Lewy kącik ust dziewczyny uniósł się w namiastce uśmiechu, gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i poczułem się odrobinę pewniej.

\- Wszystko jedno – powiedział w końcu, a potem usłyszałem szuranie krzesła, które przysunął tak, by być bliżej Ethana, niżeli mnie. Sekundę później, lampy oświetlające salę przyciemniły się, kontrastując z jasną sceną. Rozmowy na sali umilkły i spojrzenia wszystkich przeniosły się na naprawdę ładną blondynkę w długiej, mocno wyciętej sukience, która stanęła przy mikrofonie, chwytając go pewnie w obie dłonie. Miała naprawdę dobry, mocny głos i przyjemnie się jej słuchało. Było mi odrobinę głupio, gdy zaledwie pięć minut później po sali rozniósł się szmer, gdy ludzie ponownie pogrążyli się w rozmowie.

Nie udzielałem się szczególnie, kiepsko czując się w towarzystwie przyjaciół Louisa. Arthur wpatrywał się we mnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem przez stół, krępując mnie do tego stopnia, że bałem się nawet patrzeć w jego kierunku. Eleanor pogrążona była w rozmowie z Carlą, podczas gdy Martin sączył spokojnie whiskey, obejmując brunetkę wolnym ramieniem. 

Obrączka na lewej dłoni ciążyła mi niesamowicie, jakby ważyła przynajmniej tonę. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę ściągnąć ją z palca i potoczyć po podłodze, jednak wiedziałem, że to niczego nie załatwi. Mimo tego, przez chwilę mocowałem się ze srebrną biżuterią, próbując zsunąć ją z palca po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat, jednak ta wydawała się wrośnięta w moją skórę. Westchnąłem ciężko z rezygnacją, unosząc wzrok i dostrzegłem, jak głowa Louisa opada łagodnie na ramię piegowatego mężczyzny, który zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Niebieskooki w krótkim czasie zdążył wypić już pięć drinków i nikogo nie dziwił jego stan, nikt nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Ethan przeniósł dużą dłoń na policzek chłopaka, głaszcząc go łagodnie. Spiąłem się cały, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu nie chcąc, by ten dotykał go w taki sposób.

Odwróciłem spojrzenie, wlepiając je w artystkę na scenie, choć krew pulsowała mi w głowie tak głośno, że nie słyszałem nawet jednego wyśpiewanego przez nią słowa. Kątem oka zauważyłem dziwny ruch po mojej prawej stronie i momentalnie tam zerknąłem, natychmiast tego żałując. 

Silne ramię Goodsterna zaplecione było wokół pasa Louisa, podczas gdy jego lewa dłoń obejmowała pewnie jego szyję. Palcem wskazującym gładził ostro zarysowaną linię szczęki, podczas gdy ich wargi złączone były w długim, namiętnym pocałunku, którego żaden z nich najwyraźniej nie zamierzał przerwać.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było uświadomienie sobie, że nikt ze zgromadzonych wokół nich ludzi nie zwracał uwagi na ich namiętność. Eleanor uśmiechnęła się łagodnie w moim kierunku, ale nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć jej tym samym, myśląc tylko o tym, od jak dawna chłopak spotykał się z brunetem i czy w ogóle zamierzał mi o tym powiedzieć.   
Kilka długich sekund później, Louis wyprostował się powoli, zawieszając zamglone spojrzenie na twarzy piegowatego. 

\- Idę do toalety – powiedział i podniósł się, pomagając sobie przy tym dłonią, zaciśniętą na udzie mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wstając razem z nim. Objął go w pasie, pomagając mu utrzymać równowagę.

\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem on tak szybko ich w sobie rozkochuje. - Eleanor odezwała się natychmiast, gdy tylko mężczyźni oddalili się na tyle, by nie mogli jej usłyszeć. - Miejmy nadzieję, że ten będzie lepszy od ciebie, Archie – zachichotała, na co fotograf skrzywił się lekko, wymierzając jej kuksańca w bok.

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze i wmawiałem sobie, że to od dymu papierosowego, unoszącego się w powietrzu. Nie do końca panując nad swoim ciałem, sięgnąłem przez stół po drink Louisa, mocząc w nim zaschnięte wargi. Wypiłem go duszkiem, rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepłem alkoholu roznoszącym się po całym moim organizmie. 

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że poród nie rozpocznie się dzisiejszej nocy – zachichotała Carla, puszczając do mnie oczko i podsuwając mi kolejną szklankę wypełnioną alkoholem. Podziękowałem skinięciem głowy. Jej przyozdobione sztucznymi rzęsami powieki zdawały się jej ciążyć. - Dam ci dobrą radę, Styles – powiedziała, prostując się nagle i przechylając się w moim kierunku, podczas gdy ja upiłem trochę mocnej whisky, którą mi dała. Martin przerwał na chwilę żywą rozmowę z fotografem, obserwując uważnie moją twarz. - Trzymaj się od niego z daleka, jeśli chcesz mieć serce w całości – powiedziała spokojnie, a Atrhur kiwnął głową, śmiejąc się gorzko.

\- On ciebie nienawidzi, Harry – oznajmił, a Eleanor skrzywiła się lekko na te słowa. - Być może kiedyś cię kochał, ale to już przeszłość. Nienawidzi cię za to, że jako jedyna osoba mogłeś go mieć, ale nigdy tego nie chciałeś – dodał, poprawiając rękawki swojej koszuli. Piłem zbyt szybko. Odstawiłem pustką szklankę na stolik z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Byłeś jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek go tak naprawdę obchodziła, ale nigdy nie odwzajemniałeś jego uczuć. Zapytaj go o dzień twojego ślubu, nigdy w życiu nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Myślałam, że nie przeżyje takiego stężenia alkoholu we krwi. - Głos Calder przepełniony był żalem i czymś na kształt współczucia. - Nie wiem, co tobą kierowało, gdy postanowiłeś odnowić z nim kontakt, ale lepiej byłoby dla ciebie, gdybyś dał sobie spokój i wrócił do żony, dopóki jeszcze ją kochasz. On złamie twoje pieprzone serce – powiedziała, wsuwając niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Podniosłem się, nie chcąc słuchać pijackiego bełkotu ludzi, którzy nigdy mnie nie znali.

\- Nie kocham go – powiedziałem spokojnie, wstając z krzesła. Zarzuciłem na siebie skórzaną kurtkę, gładząc rękoma jej materiał, by odrobinę go wyprostować. - I nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż nie chcę go mieć – zapewniłem jeszcze, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. Miałem zamiar zadzwonić po taksówkę i wynieść się z tego miejsca.

\- Wszyscy tak mówicie. - Eleanor wzruszyła ramionami, opierając głowę o klatkę piersiową Martina. Przeszły mnie nieprzyjemne ciarki.

\- Być może do zobaczenia – powiedziałem na odchodnym, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.

Przeciskałem się przez zatłoczony klub, starając się nie strącić niczyjej szklanki z blatu. W pewnym momencie, na pół świadomie zwinąłem jedną z nich, rozkoszując się smakiem ostrej, drogiej whisky, zdecydowanie lepszej od tej, którą zaserwowała mi Carla. Przekląłem pod nosem nasz stolik, położony w najdalszej części sali. Starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na mijanych przeze mnie ludzi, by nie rozpoznać w twarzy żadnego z nich kogoś kiedyś mi bliskiego. Byłem niemal przy drzwiach frontowych, gdy poczułem pewne dłonie, które prześlizgnęły się z mojego pasa na rękawy mojej koszuli. 

\- Gdzieś się wybierasz? - Ironia w głosie Louisa była nie do zniesienia. Przechylił głowę w lewo, przez co przez sekundę mignęła mi ciemnoczerwona malinka na jego obojczyku. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, nakazując sobie w myślach spokój. Zabrałem mu z rąk kieliszek z wódką, momentalnie ją w siebie wlewając. Uniósł brew do góry, zaskoczony moim zachowaniem. Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę uważnie.

\- Och, więc zacząłeś sobie przypominać, jak wygląda prawdziwe życie? - zapytał, wykrzywiając twarz w ironicznym grymasie.

\- Byłeś zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem tego faceta by zająć mnie rozmową, więc zdecydowałem, że bardziej przydam się swojej żonie – mruknąłem, uśmiechając się cierpko. Twarz szatyna rozjaśniła się łagodnie. Odgarnął grzywkę z oczu, pocierając sobie przy tym skroń. 

\- Tak właściwie to on pieprzył mnie – uściślił, unosząc kąciki warg w górę. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. - Zadbałem o to, byś miał towarzystwo, więc w czym leży twój problem? - zapytał, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Dekolt, odsłaniający jego tatuaż, zdobił teraz długi sznur świeżych śladów po zębach. Wzrok chłopaka podążył za moim spojrzeniem. Zagryzł łagodnie wargę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, gdy zrozumiał, o czym myślałem. - Ty pieprzony hipokryto – warknął, popychając mnie lekko. Zatoczyłem się zaskoczony, z trudem utrzymując równowagę.

\- Słucham? - warknąłem, poprawiając koszulkę, którą pogniotły jego dłonie. Louis roześmiał się ironicznie, lodowatym i ostrym śmiechem, przeszywającym moje ciało jak mroźne szpikulce.

\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, a wierz mi, tej daty nie zapomnę nigdy, jesteś żonaty od dobrych ośmiu lat. Teraz zrobiłeś swojej ukochanej blondyneczce dziecko. Nie wmówisz mi, że to było niepokalane poczęcie, więc jaki masz problem w tym, że ja pieprzę się z innymi, skoro sam regularnie posuwasz swoją cholerną żonę!? - zapytał, prostując plecy. 

\- Nie wycieraj sobie gęby moją żoną - warknąłem, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. I choć początkowo zamierzałem uderzyć go z całej siły w twarz, w połowie moje ciało zmieniło zdanie. Staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, dzieliły nas zaledwie milimetry. Czułem papierosy i miętę w jego ciepłym oddechu.

Cała wściekłość ustąpiła miejsca innemu, równie silnemu i zgubnemu uczuciu. Żądza, niesamowicie silna. Frustracja, której potrzebowałem dać upust. Coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem.

\- Czego ty, kurwa, tak naprawdę ode mnie chcesz? - zapytałem, niemalże wprost do jego ust.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymałem ze strony Louisa, były jego spierzchnięte wargi na moich własnych. Z zaskoczenia otworzyłem szeroko oczy, ale jakikolwiek możliwy gniew rozmył się na widok rozpaczliwie spragnionego spojrzenia szatyna. 

Kiedy jego język przebiegł po mojej dolnej wardze, drażniąco, jakby pytając o pozwolenie, powoli opuściłem powieki w dół. Przez chwilę zaciskałem zęby, próbując sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego nie powinienem tego robić, dlaczego nie chciałem być przez niego całowany, dlaczego to było złe i niewłaściwe. Sekundę później to wszystko straciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie, gdy całowaliśmy się jak dwa wygłodniałe zwierzęta i nie obchodziło mnie to, że jest niechlujnie, mokro i gwałtownie, że ledwie byłem w stanie złapać oddech, a nogi trzęsły mi się niemiłosiernie z nerwów. Nie przeszkadzały mi zęby Louisa, raz za razem zahaczające o moje wargi, gdy ten jęczał cicho w moje usta, nim w końcu oddalił się, przerywając naszą bliskość. Nie odsunął się jednak zupełnie, wciąż pozostając na odległość dwóch centymetrów od mojej twarzy.

\- Jeśli byłbyś moim przyjacielem – zaczął, drażniąc moje spierzchnięte wargi gorącym powietrzem – Jeśli byłbyś nim, powinniśmy rozmawiać o tym wszystkim – dodał, wilgotnym koniuszkiem języka drażniąc kącik moich ust. Westchnąłem ciężko, ledwie rejestrując jego słowa. - Ale nie rozmawiamy – powiedział jeszcze, tym razem przygryzając ledwie wyczuwalnie moją żuchwę. - Więc jaki jest sens tego, że jesteś w moim życiu? - zapytał, muskając łagodnie, wręcz leniwie moją dolną wargę. - Jaki jest sens nas? - zapytał cicho, nie oczekując ode mnie odpowiedzi.

Ucałował lekko moje czoło, prostując zgarbiony kręgosłup. 

\- Wracaj do domu, Harry – dodał, odwracając się na pięcie i znikając wśród tłumu ludzi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale pojawia się rozległa scena seksu męsko-męskiego

Dochodziła jedenasta. Nieco zmęczony taksówkarz okazał się wyjątkowo wyrozumiały, nie próbując nawet wypełnić panującej w aucie ciszy niepotrzebną rozmową o pogodzie. Bolał mnie brzuch i nie byłem pewny, czy to z powodu zbyt szybko wypitego alkoholu, czy z nerwów. Wydawało mi się, że jeśli tylko otworzę usta, zwymiotuję. Nigdy wcześniej nie ucieszyłem się tak bardzo widząc znajomą okolicę. 

Wcisnąłem w dłoń kierowcy więcej, niżeli zapewne zarobił przez cały dzień i wytoczyłem się z auta, chwiejnym krokiem ruszając stronę domu. Starałem się z całej siły zachować pion, by nie narobić hałasu i nie zbudzić śpiącej najprawdopodobniej Lauren.

Otworzyłem drzwi frontowe, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że światła w salonie są zapalone. W pierwszej sekundzie pomyślałem, że dziewczyna zasnęła przy włączonych lampach, jednak w następnej chwili do mojego nosa dotarł przyjemny zapach mielonego mięsa i świeżych ziół.

Z trudem zsunąłem z siebie skórzane buty, rzucając je w kąt. Mocowałem się przez chwilę z guzikami płaszcza, by ostatecznie odwiesić go z irytacją do szafy. Biorąc głęboki oddech, ruszyłem do pokoju, próbując wyglądać na mniej pijanego, niż w rzeczywistości byłem. Świat wirował mi kolorowymi rozbłyskami jak w kalejdoskopie.

\- Harry? - Cichy głos Lauren dobiegł mnie gdzieś z rogu pokoju, w który momentalnie spojrzałem. Stała oparta o blat stołu, wyglądając wyjątkowo ładnie. Miała na sobie ładną, luźną koszulkę, podkreślającą jej biust i ukrywającą duży brzuch i jeansowe legginsy. Jasne włosy, wciąż jeszcze wilgotne od kąpieli, opadały jej łagodnymi falami na ramiona i kark. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko, jednak ona nie odwzajemniła mojego gestu. - Jesteś pijany – stwierdziła, z wyraźnym zawodem w głosie, zakładając ręce na ramiona. Poczułem, że tracę grunt pod nogami.

\- Przepraszam – mruknąłem, podchodząc w jej kierunku. Zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się mojej twarzy.

\- Louis cię do tego zmusił? - zapytała, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. Skrzywiłem się łagodnie, słysząc jego imię. - Chciałeś mu zaimponować, tak? - dodała, odrobinę wyższym głosem, w którym wyczuwałem wyraźne drżenie i tłumione emocje.

\- Louis nie wlewał mi whiskey w gardło, Lauren – powiedziałem i ujrzałem, że moje słowa wywołały gęsią skórkę na ramionach blondynki, która zaczęła oddychać spazmatycznie, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

\- Ugotowałam dla nas kolację – mruknęła, tak cicho, że w zasadzie wyczytałem to jedynie z ruchu jej wąskich warg. - Chciałam, żebyśmy porozmawiali jak dorośli ludzie, żebyśmy się pogodzili, a ty wtaczasz się do domu pijany w sztok i wszystko niszczysz, i ja... - Urwała, chwytając się za brzuch, a potem spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem.

Z wytrzeszczonymi oczami wpatrywałem się w powiększającą się kałużę wody, pojawiającej się przy stopach dziewczyny, nie rozumiejąc, co to wszystko oznacza.

\- O boże – wyjęczała, z trudem siadając na krześle – Odeszły mi wody – powiedziała i w tym momencie zorientowałem się, co się dzieje. Lauren rodziła.

\- Cholera, to za wcześnie – wymruczałem, starając się opanować drżenie rąk. - Kurwa, kluczyki, gdzie są te jebane kluczki od samochodu? - Rzuciłem się do szuflady, próbując je odnaleźć. Lauren roześmiała się gorzko, histerycznie.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci prowadzić w takim stanie, skończy idioto. Zadzwoń po taksówkę, natychmiast! - wrzasnęła, zaciskając drobne dłonie na swoim brzuchu. Sięgnąłem po telefon, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo zawiodłem.

 

*

 

\- Bardzo mi przykro, nie mogę pana wpuścić na salę. Jest pan pod wpływem alkoholu. To niezgodne z regulaminem szpitala. - Znudzony głos dyżurującego pielęgniarza przyprawił mnie o mdłości. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, co musi przeżywać moja żona, znajdując się na porodówce sama, kiedy obiecywałem jej, że będę ją wspierał przez cały czas.

Traciłem poczucie mijających godzin, gdy spacerowałem wzdłuż korytarza, próbując opanować drżące dłonie i kolana. Ignorowałem uporczywie dzwoniący telefon, nie będąc w stanie rozmawiać. Dwadzieścia jeden okrążeń korytarza temu napisałem krótką wiadomość zarówno do mojej matki, jak i do teściowej, informującą o porodzie mojej żony.  
W głowie huczało mi nieprzyjemnie. Dyżurująca pielęgniarka jakiś czas temu podała mi butelkę wody, której nie byłem w stanie ruszyć, mimo wyschniętego na wiór gardła. Wydawało mi się, że czekam na tym cholernie sterylnym korytarzu całą wieczność. 

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy drzwi od porodówki otworzyły się z trzaskiem i dostrzegłem zaczerwienionego lekarza, kierującego się w moją stronę. Zatrzymałem się w miejscu, mając wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej.

\- Czy wszystko jest w porządku? - zapytałem głucho, wpatrując się uważnie w poważną twarz mężczyzny w okolicach czterdziestego roku życia. Im dłużej ten zwlekał z odpowiedzią, tym większa ogarniała mnie panika.

\- W czasie porodu pojawiły się pewne komplikacje – powiedział, unosząc rękę w górę, gdy przerażony, próbowałem mu przerwać. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję. Kręciło mi się w głowie i brakowało mi powietrza w płucach. Zapomniałem, jak właściwie się oddycha. - Wykryliśmy u pańskiej żony arytmię serca. W takim wypadku naturalny poród byłby zagrożeniem życia zarówno jej, jak i dziecka, a więc musieliśmy zastosować cesarskie cięcie. U żony nastąpiło krwawienie – tłumaczył, a ja zbladłem, ledwie utrzymując się w pionie. - Wszystko jest w porządku, opanowaliśmy je. Pani Styles będzie musiała zostać w szpitalu na obserwacji trochę dłużej, jednak jej życiu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo – dokończył, uśmiechając się do mnie pokrzepiająco.

\- A dziecko? - zapytałem, bojąc się usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna wyprostował się, klepiąc mnie lekko po ramieniu.

\- Urodził się panu piękny, zdrowy syn. Będzie mógł go pan odwiedzić jutro, gdy skończymy go badać i odrobinę pan wytrzeźwieję. Radzę wrócić teraz do domu i odpocząć – powiedział, a ciężar z mojego żołądka zniknął. Kiwnąłem głową, rozkoszując się ulgą rozlewającą się po całym moim ciele, choć raz pierwszy moje przeczucia się nie spełniły. Syn, nie córka. - Żona nazywała go Lucas, na drugie nadała mi Niall. Uznała, że się panu spodoba – dodał, unosząc kąciki warg w górę, po czym odszedł, stukając paznokciami w teczkę z wypisaną metryką urodzenia.

_Lucas Niall..._

 

*

 

Nie wiem, co mną kierowało, gdy podałem taksówkarzowi adres Louisa, zamiast własnego. Próbowałem usprawiedliwiać się przed samym sobą, że nie chciałem wracać do pustego domu, nie chciałem zostawać sam. W głębi duszy wiedziałem jednak, że powód jest inny, choć nie dopuszczałem go do swojej świadomości. Cały się trząsłem i wiedziałem, że to nie chłód i nie nerwy. Tym razem było to coś większego.

Wcisnąłem banknot w dłonie znudzonego kierowcy, nie trudząc się nawet, by poczekać na resztę. Miałem wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by nie musieć się przejmować tym, ile wydaję. 

Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem nacisnąć dzwonek. Zerknąłem na Louisa, starając się uspokoić, jednak nie byłem w stanie, drżąc jak w gorączce. Błękitne oczy zaglądały w moje z zaciekawieniem. 

\- Zostałem ojcem – szepnąłem, przekraczając próg domu. Odrzuciłem niedbale buty, odwieszając pospiesznie płaszcz. - Mam syna – dodałem odrobinę głośniej, prostując plecy. Twarz szatyna rozjaśniła się odrobinę.

Wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze. Jakby miał za sobą kilka dobrze przespanych nocy, a nie mocno zakrapiany wypad do muzycznego klubu. Chłonąłem wzrokiem jego osobę, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co wyprawiałem. Oddychałem ciężko, płytko, w tak szybkim tempie, że wydawało mi się, że zaraz się uduszę. 

\- Nie powinieneś teraz czuwać przy żonie i dziecku? - zapytał, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową, a potem ruszył w kierunku salonu. Podążyłem za nim, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze jestem w stanie wytrzymać.

\- Nie pozwolili mi – powiedziałem, nie tłumacząc mu niczego. Nie wydawało mi się, by tego ode mnie oczekiwał. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, choć gest ten nie objął jego oczu.

\- Kiedy rodzi się nam syn, stajemy się prawdziwymi mężczyznami. - Głos Louisa lekko drżał i nie rozumiałem, z jakiego powodu. - Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu z kimś na takim etapie życia – powiedział. W momencie, w którym znaczenie jego słów dotarło do mojej świadomości, miałem ochotę zebrać je w dłoń i wetknąć je z powrotem w jego usta, bo cholera, on nie miał pojęcia, co wyprawiał z moim ciałem i umysłem.

Szatyn po prostu stał, oparty o stolik, wpatrując się w moją zarumienioną twarz. Jego oczy jeszcze nigdy nie były tak ciemne i bałem się zastanawiać nad tym, co to oznacza. 

\- Zważywszy na twój tryb życia, może po prostu nie wiedziałeś, że z takim sypiasz – mruknąłem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Chłopak zachichotał w odpowiedzi, prostując plecy. Kilka stawów w jego ciele strzeliło głucho.

\- Od kiedy tak drażni cię to, z kim i dlaczego sypiam? - zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok. Zza materiału koszulki wysunął się jego mocno zarysowany obojczyk. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, starając się na niego nie patrzeć, choć nie umiałem nie wyobrażać sobie, jak mógłby smakować.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że mnie to drażni – szepnąłem.

\- Jesteśmy dorośli, Harry – powiedział spokojnie, podchodząc krok bliżej. Zupełnie zignorował moje słowa. Długie rzęsy tworzyły łagodne cienie na jego mocno zarysowanych policzkach. - Więc zamiast się ze mną kłócić, równie dobrze możesz pozwolić mi się pieprzyć – dodał, a ja zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, gdy sekundę później pokonał dzielącą nas odległość.

Niepohamowana żądza, rozlewająca się po całym ciele.

\- Kurwa mać – wyjęczałem głucho, przyciskając go mocno do kremowej ściany w salonie. Moje biodra boleśnie wpijały się w jego mocno umięśnione uda, jednak w tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia dla żadnego z nas. Najważniejsze, że nasze ciała były ze sobą złączone, tak blisko, jak tylko się dało.

Nie całowaliśmy się, a w każdym razie na pewno nie tak powinien wyglądać czuły pocałunek, tylko kto tak naprawdę wyznaczył te idiotycznie romantyczne reguły? Moje usta błądziły niespokojnie po całej jego twarzy, podczas gdy rękoma przytrzymywałem szczupłe nadgarstki nad głową i to było lepsze niż cokolwiek, czego w życiu doświadczyłem. Spierzchniętymi wargami przesuwałem po mocnej linii jego szczęki, policzkach, przymkniętych powiekach. Louis westchnął ciężko prosto w moje usta i coś ścisnęło mnie gwałtownie w żołądku. - Kurwa – powtórzyłem, gdy szatyn uniósł nieznacznie kolano ku górze, wciskając je między moje nogi.

\- Chodź do mnie – szepnął, sprawiając, że niemalże wgniotłem go w ścianę, zupełnie tracąc panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko między gwałtownymi pocałunkami i nim zdążyłem się zorientować, to on przypierał mnie do chłodnych cegieł, błądząc trzęsącymi się dłońmi gdzieś w okolicach moich łopatek. Jego dłonie były większe niż te, do których przywykłem i przyjemnie chłodne – stanowiły idealny kontrast z moich rozpalonym ciałem. Syknąłem cicho, gdy wbił paznokcie w mój kręgosłup, trącając jednocześnie nosem moją żuchwę. - Jesteś wciąż za daleko – wymruczał, ostrożnie kąsając zakończenie mojej szczęki, tuż przy wrażliwym na jego gorący oddech uchu.

\- Jestem tutaj, przecież jestem – wymruczałem, odchylając głowę w bok, by ułatwić mu dostęp do mojej szyi, którą ten momentalnie przygryzł, zostawiając na niej spory krwiak. - Proszę, nie, Lauren... - skomliłem, modląc się, by Louis mnie nie posłuchał, by nie przestawał, bo nie dałbym sobie więcej szansy. Kątem oka widziałem, że zacisnął mocno powieki, tak jakby moje słowa sprawiły mu fizyczny ból.

I chociaż się nie odezwał, coś się w nas zmieniło. Jego gesty stały się bardziej stanowcze, zdecydowane, silne. Wplątał jedną ze swoich rąk w moje włosy, zaborczo przyciągając za nie moją twarz do pocałunku, którego nie nadążałem oddawać. 

Dyszałem ciężko, kiedy rozchylił językiem moje wargi, wpatrując się we mnie uparcie ciemnymi z podniecenia oczami. Całowaliśmy się mocno, gwałtownie, jakby od tego zależało nasze życie, z trudem łapiąc przy tym powietrze. Czułem jego paznokcie, sunące wzdłuż mojego karku i wydawało mi się, że moje kolana zapomniały, do czego został stworzone, gdy wbił je w zwieńczenie mojego kręgosłupa. 

Zadrżałem niespokojnie, kiedy nagle oderwał się ode mnie, zrzucając z siebie przez głowę białą koszulkę. To był zaledwie ułamek sekundy, jednak zabrakło mi oddechu, gdy tylko dostrzegłem szeroką, pokrytą tatuażami, opaloną klatkę piersiową. Niebieskooki przesunął dłońmi po moim kręgosłupie, przez co wszystkie myśli wyleciały mi z głowy. Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, granatowy t-shirt, który miałem na sobie, leżał zmięty na podłodze. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, nachylając się nade mną, by złożyć mocny pocałunek na moim lewym obojczyku. Przesuwał wargami wzdłuż tej wyraźnie zarysowanej kości, w górę, po cienkiej skórze na szyi, by ostatecznie przygryźć lekko płatek ucha, wpuszczając do niego gorące powietrze.

Jęknąłem przeciągle, gdy długimi palcami przebiegł po moim karku, a potem szybkim, zręcznym ruchem, rozwiązał granatową chustkę z moich włosów. Ściągnął ją, przesuwając szczupłymi palcami po jej miękkim materiale, mrużąc oczy.

Zamknąłem powieki, gdy Louis po raz kolejny przycisnął swoje usta do moich, odbierając mi oddech. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym znów był nastolatkiem, przeżywającym swój pierwszy raz. Wszystko było takie mocne, tak porywające, zupełnie różne od tego, czego doświadczałem nie tylko ze swoją żoną, ale z każdą inną kobietą. Niebieskooki był pierwszym mężczyzną, którego całowałem, któremu chciałem się oddać.

Szarpnąłem się pod nim mocno, kiedy poczułem miękką bawełnę, zaciskającą się na moich nadgarstkach, niczego nie rozumiejąc.   
\- Co ty... - zacząłem, jednak rozlewające się po moim żołądku ciepło, gdy ten przytrzymał moje związane dłonie nad głową, sprawiło, że zamilkłem, dławiąc się wdychanym gwałtownie powietrzem. Choć wydawało mi się, że poprzednie pocałunki były mocne, okazały się one niczym, w porównaniu z tymi, którymi obdarowywał mnie teraz, gdy jęczałem głośno, nie próbując się nawet powstrzymać. 

\- Trzymaj w ten sposób – szepnął, pozostawiając moje ciasno związane ręce przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej. Uśmiechnął się figlarnie, pochylając się, by sprawnym ruchem dłoni rozpiąć zamek w moich obcisłych spodniach. Pożądanie eksplodowało we mnie wraz z jednym, cholernie przeciągłym jękiem, który wydał z siebie Louis, gdy ciemne jeansy wylądowały gdzieś na ciemnych panelach. Jego usta drżały niecierpliwie, gdy niemalże w biegu zrzucał z siebie luźne, dresowe spodnie, które miał na sobie. Niecierpliwe pomruki zmieniły się w ciężki, gardłowy oddech, ledwie wydobywający się z moich warg. Nie próbowałem go powstrzymać, kiedy uklęknął przede mną, ściągając ze mnie ostatnią część garderoby, ani gdy bez najmniejszych oporów, wsunął sobie moją męskość w usta.

\- Och – wyrwało mi się, gdy poczułem przyjemnie miękkie wargi, przesuwające się niespiesznie wzdłuż całej mojej długości. - Louis. O kurwa – majaczyłem, starając się utrzymać pionowo przy ścianie, jednak nogi miałem jak z waty. Chłopak bardzo szybko to dostrzegł, przytrzymując asekuracyjnie moje biodra, nie zaprzestając jednak doprowadzania mnie na skraj. - Nie przestawaj, nie teraz – błagałem. Związane ręce utrudniały mi jakiekolwiek manewry, więc ostrożnie wsunąłem złączone ze sobą dłonie w jego długie włosy, odgarniając je. Niemalże natychmiast tego pożałowałem, czując, jak gwałtowny dreszcz przebiega przez całe moje ciało. - Twoje cholerne rzęsy – wyjęczałem głucho, krztusząc się powietrzem. Louis oblizał usta, a potem przebiegł językiem po czubku mojej męskości, by już po chwili ponownie zamknąć mnie całego w swoich wargach. Trząsłem się jak w gorączce. Byłem pewien, że umyślnie połaskotał długimi, podkręconymi rzęsami moje podbrzusze, jednak widok ten sprawił, że niemalże osunąłem się po ścianie z wrażenia.

\- Dojdź dla mnie, proszę – szepnął, chwytając moje przyrodzenie w dłoń i poruszając nią szybko, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. - Harry, proszę – wyjęczał.

\- Nie – wykrztusiłem, ostatkiem sił odsuwając go od siebie. Zerknął na mnie niespokojnie, więc momentalnie się zreflektowałem, biorąc uspokajający oddech. - Nie w taki sposób. Ja... Weź mnie, Louis – wysapałem, w ułamku sekundy podejmując decyzję. Oczy szatyna rozjaśniły się momentalnie. Ściągnął z siebie bokserki, odrzucając je na panele.

Przycisnął gwałtownie swoje nagie ciało do mojego, gryząc mocno delikatną skórę na moim obojczyku. Przeniósł moje skrępowane dłonie ponownie nad moją głowę, sprawiając, że niemalże skończyłem w jego silnych ramionach. 

\- Obliż je dla mnie – sapnął, wsuwając swoje długie palce między moje wargi. Widziałem, z jakim zafascynowaniem przyglądał się temu rozpustnemu widowisku, więc starałam się zrobić to tak, by na długo chował w pamięci ten obraz. - Kurwa mać – wyrwało mu się, a ja uśmiechnąłem się figlarnie. - Och, Harry – westchnął jeszcze, całując moją skroń.  
Na sekundę przymknąłem oczy, gdy zorientowałem się, co za chwilę nastąpi. Kilka sekund później, niebieskooki wsunął we mnie swoje palce, poruszając się nimi ostrożnie w moim wnętrzu. Nie przypuszczałbym, że to może być tak przyjemne. Elektryzujące doznanie, od palców u stóp, po palące uczucie w gardle. Z moich warg wyrywał się urywany, płytki oddech. 

\- Jeszcze – sapnąłem głośno, rozchylając uda odrobinę szerzej. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, moje ciało i pożądanie przejęło nade mną kontrolę. Kąciki warg Louisa uniosły się ku górze, gdy spełnił moją prośbę, wsuwając we mnie kolejny palec. Milimetr po milimetrze, przygotowywał mnie na coś, czego nie mogłem się już doczekać. Wrzasnąłem gwałtownie, gdy ciekawskie palce chłopaka podkurczyły się, odnajdując tym samym wrażliwą prostatę. - Wejdź... - urywany oddech uniemożliwił mi mówienie. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Wejdź... we mnie – skomliłem, zaciskając powieki, gdy zaczęła ogarniać mnie cudowna ciemność.

Szatyn uniósł mnie ostrożnie za pośladki, a potem odciążył sobie ręce, opierając moje plecy o ścianę, całując mnie przy tym krótko, ale mocno, zacięcie. Oplotłem go w pasie nogami, starając się zachować otwarte oczy, by móc go obserwować. Zarumieniona twarz Louisa doprowadzała mnie na skraj. Niemalże rozpłakałem się z ulgi, gdy w końcu złączył nas w jedno, choć moje wystające łopatki gwałtownie uderzyły w lodowate cegły z chwilą, w którą we mnie wszedł. 

To był obłęd, coś nie do opisania, choć na samym początku szatyn poruszał się we mnie powoli, łagodnie, najprawdopodobniej nie chcąc zrobić mi krzywdy. Rozluźniłem mięśnie i rozsunąłem uda odrobinę szerzej, pomagając mu odnaleźć wrażliwy punkt, na który wcześniej bez trudu natrafiły jego palce. Miałem wrażenie, że Louis z każdym kolejnym ruchem biodrami coraz mocniej traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i nad pożądaniem, i myślałem, że to było najlepsze, co mogło mnie wtedy spotkać. Bawełniana chustka wpijała mi się w nadgarstki, jednak liczył się tylko on, cudowne jęki, które wydobywały się z jego gardła, kiedy odnalazł właściwy rytm. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, jęcząc głośno. Nigdy w życiu nie zachowywałem się tak głośno. W chwili gdy w końcu uderzył w moją prostatę, pociemniało mi przed oczami. Fajerwerki rozjaśniły mrok, który na kilka sekund odebrał mi wszystkie zmysły i po raz pierwszy w życiu skończyłem zupełnie niedotknięty. Regularne skurcze, towarzyszące mojemu szczytowaniu z łatwością zaprowadziły Louisa na skraj. Niebieskooki niemalże w tym samym momencie utracił panowanie nad swoimi dłońmi, którymi mnie trzymał i sekundę później, obaj wylądowaliśmy na chłodnej podłodze, dysząc ciężko. Zapomniałem, jak się prawidłowo oddycha i nie byłem w stanie uspokoić serca, bijącego w zawrotnym tempie. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak dobrze, nigdy w życiu nie doszedłem tak mocno.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, tak bardzo cię, kurwa, kocham – szeptał, przyciągając moją głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej. Milczałem, próbując odnaleźć w sobie na nowo zdolność mowy. Bałem się nawet pomyśleć, co kryje się za tymi słowami. - Nie masz pojęcia. Och kurwa, nie masz pojęcia, jak cholernie cię kocham – mruczał, przesuwając wargami po moim karku i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, gdy mi to powiedział. I nie wiedziałem, co to wszystko znaczyło.

Chłopak rozwiązał mi szybko dłonie, pozwalając tym samym, bym przytulił się do jego nagiego brzucha. Nie wiem, ile czasu leżeliśmy na tej podłodze, nadzy, splątani ze sobą. Wszystko wydawało się być snem, ale uczucia, które mną zawładnęły, były zbyt silne, by mogły być jedynie wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Podniosłem się na łokciach, ostrożnie całując rzęsy chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, przesuwając dłoń na moją szyję. Przyciągnął mnie do spokojnego, ostrożnego pocałunku, w którym całkowicie się zatraciłem. Znów miałem osiemnaście lat.

I nic więcej się nie liczyło.


	9. Chapter 9

Gorące słońce, wpadające przez niezasłonięte okna w salonie, obudziło mnie jeszcze przed siódmą. Podniosłem powoli zmęczone powieki, przyzwyczajając się do panującej jasności i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że nie odczuwałem żadnych skutków ubocznych wczorajszego pijaństwa, choć wspomnienia w mojej głowie spowijała gęsta mgła. Uniosłem się odrobinę na łokciach i jęknąłem głucho, gdy promieniujący ból w dole kręgosłupa przeszył całe moje ciało, przypominając mi aż nadto dosadnie o tym, jak zakończyłem poprzedni wieczór. 

Cholera jasna, nie zadaliśmy sobie nawet trudu, by ułożyć się do snu na czymś bardziej komfortowym, niżeli twarda, wyłożona panelami podłoga.

Pomasowałem łagodnie skronie i poczułem, jak coś ciężkiego opadło na mój żołądek w chwili, w której zacząłem przypominać sobie szczegóły wczorajszej nocy. Wciąż czułem smak jego ust, na całym swoim ciele. Na czole, na czubku nosa, za płatkiem ucha; niżej – na klatce piersiowej, na sutkach, na kościach biodrowych. 

Ostrożnie, starając się nie zbudzić przy tym Louisa, zdjąłem jego bezwładną rękę ze swojego pasa i podniosłem się niezdarnie. Stawy strzyknęły mi głucho, jednak w panującej w domu ciszy, wybrzmiało to jak wystrzał z pistoletu. Niebieskooki nie poruszył się jednak, w dalszym ciągu leżąc skulony na podłodze. Na jego ramionach widniała gęsia skórka. Starając się nie przyglądać się zbyt długo jego nagiemu ciału, pospiesznie zabrałem z kanapy jasny, polarowy koc, przykrywając go nim po samą szyję. Modląc się w duchu, by się nie obudził, uniosłem łagodnie jego głowę, wsuwając pod nią poduszkę.

Dzięki bogu, Louis miał twardy sen.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu własnego ubrania, które wczoraj pospiesznie z siebie zrzuciłem. Z cichym westchnieniem zebrałem z paneli bieliznę i spodnie, wkładając je na siebie z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Nie mogłem doczekać się momentu, w którym znajdę się w domu, wezmę letni prysznic i ubiorę na siebie coś czystego, pachnącego znajomo.

W kącie pokoju, naprzeciw ogromnego, oprawionego w srebrną ramę lustra, dostrzegłem swoją pomiętą koszulkę, wywróconą na drugą stronę. Już miałam ją na siebie ubrać, gdy dostrzegłem w swoim odbiciu dwa, bardzo duże, ciemnofioletowe siniaki, zdobiące moje łopatki. Przymknąłem oczy i jęknąłem cicho, zagryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. Później będę musiał wycenić wszystkie szkody na swoim ciele.

Wciągnąłem przez głowę wygniecioną bawełnę. Pachniała mocnymi papierosami, whiskey i łagodnymi, kwiatowymi perfumami Lauren.

_Lauren..._

Cholera jasna. Zostałem ojcem. Powinienem jak najprędzej znaleźć się w szpitalu i błagać na kolanach o jej przebaczenie.

Ubierając na siebie koszulę, odwróciłem się przez ramię, zerkając na śpiącego spokojnie chłopaka. Jego twarz, mimo niewygodnej pozycji, była wyraźnie odprężona. Rysy twarzy pod wpływem mocnego snu złagodniały i sprawiły, że chłopak wyglądał niewinnie, spokojnie. Ten widok tak bardzo kontrastował z burzą sprzecznych emocji, jaką we mnie wywoływał. Ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że drobny, delikatny szatyn, na którego teraz patrzyłem, potrafi stać się opryskliwym, sarkastycznym dupkiem. 

Oderwałem od niego spojrzenie, nie potrafiąc dłużej wytrzymać napięcia, które tworzyło się w moich lędźwiach. Zakłopotany, stałem przez chwilę na środku salonu, zastanawiając się, czy powinienem zostawić po sobie jakiś liścik, krótką wiadomość, w której dałbym mu znać, gdzie się wybrałem. Zrezygnowałem jednak z tego pomysłu, uświadamiając sobie, że Louisa najprawdopodobniej nie będzie to obchodziło.

„Powiedział, że cię kocha.” - Cichy głos w mojej głowie wydał się bolesnym krzykiem. Chwyciłem swoją torbę, leżącą przy jasnej szafce i nie odwracając się za siebie, ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia. Patrzenie na Louisa mąciło mi w głowie, a myśl, że mógłbym się w nim zakochać, nagle przestawała być tak nieprawdopodobna, jaką była jeszcze dwa dni temu.  
Uciekanie nigdy nie było w moim stylu, ale wydawało mi się jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem. Moje myśli powinny teraz skupiać się na chorej żonie i nowo narodzonym synu, nie na palącej potrzebie dotknięcia niebieskookiego.

 

*

 

Przesadnie energiczny taksówkarz, zalewający mnie setką idiotycznych pytań, na które odpowiadałem jedynie zdawkowo, zaparkował przed moim domem z cichym piskiem. Było zaledwie kilkanaście minut po siódmej rano. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatni raz byłem na nogach o tak wczesnej porze. Nie było sensu, bym tak wcześnie wybrał się do szpitala, ponieważ odwiedziny rozpoczynały się dopiero o godzinie dziewiątej. Swoje kroki skierowałem więc w stronę łazienki, chcąc zmyć z siebie resztki wczorajszego dnia.

Kręgosłup bolał mnie niemiłosiernie, gdy nalewałem ciepłej wody do wanny, obserwując, jak owocowy płyn do kąpieli zmienia się w gęstą pianę. Pulsowało mi w skroni. Wszystko stało się tak nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, że nie do końca potrafiłem przyswoić sobie do świadomości, jak wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin. 

Louis w toalecie z innym mężczyzną, morze alkoholu, rozmowa z Eleanor, kłótnia z Lauren, jej poród, seks z niebieskookim, do którego nigdy nie powinno dojść... 

Ostrożnie wszedłem do wanny, nie zwracając uwagi na gwałtowne dreszcze, które przeszły przez moje ciało na wskutek różnicy temperatur. Zanurzyłem się cały, przez chwilę pozwalając, by szum wody zalał mi uszy, uspokajając przepełnioną myślami głowę. Leżałem w takiej pozycji przez chwilę, dopóki nie zabrakło mi powietrza w płucach. Dopiero wtedy wyciągnąłem ociężałą głowę, unosząc się na łokciach. Odgarnąłem mokre kosmyki, które przykleiły mi się do czoła, zerkając z roztargnieniem na swoje ciało. Westchnąłem ciężko. Na udach dostrzegłem małe, płaskie siniaki, po pięć na każdym z nich. Coś ścisnęło mnie nieprzyjemnie w żołądku, gdy zrozumiałem, że to ślady po dłoniach Louisa, podtrzymujących mnie na tej cholernej ścianie w jego salonie. Momentalnie zerknąłem też na nadgarstki i dostrzegłem blado-czerwone pręgi, które zrobiłem sobie sam, szarpiąc dłońmi związanymi chustką.

Jęknąłem cicho, a potem zamknąłem oczy, opierając twarz na kolanach.

 

*

 

Dochodziła jedenasta, gdy przekroczyłem próg szpitala, zastanawiając się, czy ktokolwiek z personelu mnie rozpozna. Miałem nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie. Najprawdopodobniej spaliłbym się ze wstydu. 

Zachrypniętym głosem, podałem swoje nazwisko pulchnej recepcjonistce. Kobieta przez chwilę przyglądała mi się zza okrągłych szkieł swoich okularów, nim z wymuszonym uśmiechem wskazała mi kierunek oraz numer sali. Im bliżej byłem miejsca, w którym leżała moja żona, tym mocniej biło mi serce. Nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać.  
W drżącej z nerwów dłoni, trzymałem bukiet najładniejszych róż, jakie udało mi się zdobyć w niedzielny ranek, modląc się, by to wystarczyło, by blondynka mi przebaczyła. Wątpiłem, by poszło mi tak łatwo.

Zapukałem kilkakrotnie, nim w końcu nacisnąłem klamkę, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Ściany pomalowane były na jasny odcień beżu, pasującego idealnie do koloru linoleum, którym wyłożona była podłoga.

Lauren uśmiechnęła się do mnie blado i chociaż gest ten nie objął oczu blondynki, dostrzegłem ulgę w jej twarzy. Oparta o poduszki, w ramionach trzymała małe zawiniątko, kołysząc je w rytm melodii, którą cicho nuciła pod nosem. Z lekkim wzruszeniem rozpoznałem w niej jedną z dziecięcych kołysanek, które mama śpiewała mi w dzieciństwie. 

– Chcesz go potrzymać? – zapytała cicho i nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, wyciągnęła ręce w moim kierunku. Podała mi małego, a ja miałem wrażenie, że świat się zatrzymał.  
Zarumieniony chłopiec był tak kruchy i piękny, że ciężko było uwierzyć w jego prawdziwość. Jasnoniebieskie oczy otoczone były firanką gęstych rzęs. Dość długie jak na noworodka, ciemne loczki, opadały mu na czoło, dodając jego twarzy anielskości. 

\- Jest piękny – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, uśmiechając się. Lucas zdobył moje serce w momencie, w którym tylko znalazł się w moich objęciach. - Dziękuję – dodałem, ostrożnie odkładając bukiet róż na pościel Lauren. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, przymykając oczy. Przez chwilę jeszcze tuliłem go do piersi z czułością, nim w końcu odłożyłem chłopca do ustawionej przy łóżku kołyski, siadając na brzegu materaca żony. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem ostrożnie, chwytając jej niewielką dłoń.

\- W porządku – odpowiedziała cicho, mrugając ciężko opuchniętymi powiekami.

\- Lauren, tak strasznie mi przykro – zacząłem, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie w pięści. - Miałaś rację, jestem cholernie nieodpowiedzialnym dupkiem, nie powinienem nigdzie wychodzić i... - urwałem, czując zbierające się w gardle łzy, choć nie byłem pewien, czy to właśnie żal krył się za ich pojawieniem się. Blondynka uniosła dłoń do góry, prosząc mnie tym samym, bym zamilkł.

– Po prostu mnie mocno przytul – poprosiła, a ja natychmiast nachyliłem się, by objąć ją ostrożnie ramionami. Dziewczyna wtuliła twarz w moją szyję, opierając policzek na wystającym obojczyku. Gładziłem lekko jej włosy, odgarniając je na kark. Czułem, jak rozluźnia się pod wpływem mojego dotyku i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, całując jej czoło. – Najważniejsze, że teraz jesteś przy nas – mruknęła, odsuwając się po chwili.

Sekundę później poczułem jej drobne palce, wbijające się w moje ramię i paznokcie kaleczące skórę. – Jak mogłeś? - wydusiła z siebie, nie zwalniając uścisku. W jej niebieskich oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. 

Zdezorientowany, próbowałem przeanalizować całą sytuację, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co kryło się w pytaniu kobiety.  
– Jak mogłem co? - zapytałem, starając się wyglądać na niewinnego.

\- Nie udawaj, Harry. - Głos blondynki drżał od powstrzymywanego szlochu. Zaczęły mi się trząść dłonie, jak zawsze, gdy się czymś zdenerwowałem. - Masz cholerne malinki na szyi! - gorączkowała się, puszczając mnie. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Podniosłem się, próbując wyjść z zasięgu rąk dziewczyny. Nie mogłem uwierzyć we własną głupotę.   
Sprawdziłem całe ciało, jak mogłem nie przyjrzeć się szyi?

\- To tylko uczulenie, ja...

\- Oszczędź sobie tych bzdur! - Głos Lauren stał się wyjątkowo piskliwy, ledwie potrafiłem rozróżnić słowa, które do mnie kierowała. Z oczu ciekły jej łzy. - Wiem, jak wyglądają malinki. Masz mnie za aż taką idiotkę? - krzyknęła. Leżący w łóżeczku Lucas poruszył się niespokojnie, przyciągając tym samym jej uwagę. Wargi blondynki wydęły się w dziwnym, płaskim grymasie. - Dobrze, że Lucas jest taki malutki. Nie będzie cię pamiętał – mruknęła w przestrzeń, opadając na poduszki.

\- Lauren, nie możesz mi tego zrobić – wydusiłem z siebie, rozumiejąc, co kryje się za jej słowami. Blondynka roześmiała się histerycznie, prostując plecy.

\- Ale ty mogłeś zdradzać mnie za moimi plecami z facetem, którego nie obchodzisz? - zapytała. Odgarnęła jasny pukiel włosów ze spoconego czoła, próbując opanować spazmy, wstrząsające jej ciałem. - Mam nadzieję, że to było warte utracenia swojej rodziny – mruknęła, odwracając się do mnie plecami. Widziałem, jak trzęsą się jej ramiona, gdy starała się nie okazywać tego, jak mocno i histerycznie płacze.

\- To był tylko jeden raz – mruknąłem w końcu, nie będąc pewnym, czy tymi słowami nie pogarszam jedynie swojej sytuacji. - Zdradziłem cię z nim, ale to był jednorazowy wyskok, a nie romans. Za dużo wczoraj wypiłem i nie kontrolowałem swojego ciała – dodałem, marszcząc brwi. - Poza tym, skąd możesz wiedzieć, co jest między mną, a nim? Mogę cię zapewnić, że go obchodzę – dodałem, odrobinę ściszając głos. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Lauren roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jedyną osobą, która obchodzi Louisa, jest on sam. Przeczytałeś chociaż jego cholerną książkę do końca? - zapytała, zaciskając wargi. Wpatrywałem się z nią w szoku, obserwując, jak jej twarz z każdą sekundą poważniała. – Kiedy wrócę do domu, ma cię tam nie być, rozumiesz? Chcę, żebyś zabrał swoje rzeczy i się wyniósł – powiedziała. Łamał jej się głos. - A teraz odejdź, jestem zmęczona – mruknęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Trzęsły mi się kolana.

\- Lauren...

\- Daj nam spokój, Harry. - Podniesiony i drżący głos mojej żony nie wróżył niczego dobrego. – W tym momencie jesteś wszystkim, czego najbardziej nienawidzę, więc proszę, Harry, wyjdź stąd, zanim wezwę ochronę.

\- Chcę mieć kontakt z moim synem – powiedziałem pewnie, podchodząc w kierunku kołyski. Blondynka pokręciła głową, unosząc się na łokciach.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że nie masz prawa ode mnie teraz czegokolwiek wymagać? Okłamałeś mnie. Zdradziłeś. Zostawiłeś samą sobie, kiedy potrzebowałam cię najbardziej. Nie było cię przy porodzie, ponieważ pieprzyłeś się po pijaku z Louisem. Nie byłeś w stanie dowieźć mnie do szpitala, bo przez alkohol ledwo utrzymywałeś się na nogach – wyrzucała z siebie, a ja odczuwałem to tak, jakby z każdym słowem wbijała w mój brzuch pojedyncze ostrze. - Nie dociera do ciebie to, że to nie ty stawiasz teraz warunki? Jak myślisz, komu w takiej sytuacji sąd przyzna władzę rodzicielską, mnie czy tobie?!

\- Nie chcę cię zostawiać, Lauren – szepnąłem, zaciskając dłoń na ramie jej łóżka.

\- Chcę, żebyś stąd wyszedł – powiedziała pewnie, wskazując na drzwi. - Wynoś się, Harry!

Wiedziałem, że moja obecność tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozdrażni. Cofnąłem się na chwiejnych nogach, obrzucając ją ostatnim, zbolałym spojrzeniem, nim wyszedłem, zastanawiając się, co ja właśnie najlepszego narobiłem. 

Rodzina, zniszczyłem swoją rodzinę.


	10. Chapter 10

Zacisnąłem mocno palce na kierownicy, rozpaczliwie szukając stałego punktu, na którym będę mógł się skupić. Droga rozmywała mi się przed oczami, do których napływały niechciane łzy. Pojazdy nadjeżdżające z naprzeciwka stawały się jaskrawymi, rozmazanymi plamami. Z obawy przed spowodowaniem wypadku, wykorzystałem pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję, by zatrzymać samochód. Zjechałem na znajdujący się na poboczu parking, próbując opanować drżenie całego ciała. Zgasiłem silnik, desperacko wciskając przycisk otwierający schowek w desce rozdzielczej. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi, wyciągnąłem z niego nieco pogniecioną paczkę papierosów, które Liam zostawił tutaj całe wieki temu. Wcisnąłem jeden z nich między wargi, dziękując w duchu szatynowi za to, że pozostawił swoją zapalniczkę w środku. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie, pokasłując łagodnie. Tytoń wywietrzał i smakował okropnie, jednak potrzebowałem natychmiastowego ukojenia, a on zdawał się je przynosić. Miałem wrażenie, że strach zaciska moje gardło, nie pozwalając mi swobodnie nabrać powietrza w płuca. Mokra od potu, bawełniana koszulka przykleiła się do klatki piersiowej, unoszącej się i opadającej w zawrotnym tempie. Choć temperatura na zewnątrz nie przekraczała piętnastu stopni, momentalnie zdjąłem ją z siebie, odrzucając materiał niedbale na siedzenie pasażera. Niemalże czułem słone krople spływające mi wzdłuż pleców i klatki piersiowej. Oddychałem ciężko przez usta, czując, że atak paniki, który ogarnął moje ciało gdy tylko wyszedłem ze szpitala, wciąż się mnie trzymał. 

\- Kurwa mać – przekląłem, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni ciasnych jeansów. Odblokowując go na oślep, niemalże z pamięci wystukałem numer, modląc się o to, by chłopak po drugiej stronie nie odrzucił mojego połączenia.

\- Słucham? - Ulga, która rozlała się po moim ciele była fizycznie wyczuwalna. Poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął z moich ramion ogromny ciężar.

\- Liam. - Nie poznawałem swojego głosu. Zachrypnięty, niższy niż zwykle, brzmiał dziwnie obco.

\- Cześć Harry. - W słowach Liama można było usłyszeć jego łagodny uśmiech. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego chłopak był do mnie przyjaźnie nastawiony, po tym, jak zostawiłem go samego, gdy najbardziej mnie potrzebował. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. Usłyszałem, jak wstaje, a potem wyłącza telewizor, by lepiej mnie słyszeć. Zakasłałem cicho, opadając miękko na fotel. Obicie drażniło moje nagie plecy.

\- Liam, możesz mi o czymś opowiedzieć? - mruknąłem, ściskając mocno dłonie, by po chwili wyprostować obolałe, powykrzywiane palce. Usłyszałem głośne westchnięcie. W słuchawce przez kilka długich sekund panowała kompletna cisza i poczułem wstyd, gdy zorientowałem się, ile trudu sprawia szatynowi odnalezienie neutralnego tematu.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli połączysz ze sobą wszystkie naczynia krwionośne w swoim ciele, będziesz mógł nimi dwukrotnie obwiązać Ziemię w równiku? - powiedział cicho, zmęczonym głosem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytałem, bardziej z grzeczności, niż z ciekawości. Kiedy byliśmy jeszcze przyjaciółmi, Payne był niezastąpiony w odciąganiu moich myśli od rzeczy, które wywoływały we mnie ataki paniki. Od tamtych dni minęło jednak zbyt wiele czasu, a żaden z nas nie był już tą samą osobą.

\- Co się dzieje, Harry? - Liam wydawał się być prawdziwie zmartwiony i fakt, że mimo dziesięciu lat milczenia, wciąż go obchodziłem, zawstydzał mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Dlaczego źle się poczułeś? - dodał. Troska, jaką mi okazywał była nie do zniesienia. Wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwalały mi należycie jej docenić. 

\- Zdaje się, że już mi lepiej. Dziękuję Li – powiedziałem, a potem rozłączyłem się, nim ten zdążył się odezwać. Miałem nadzieję, że nie odbierze tego jako swoją porażkę. Zamknąłem oczy, obiecując sobie, że wezmę się w garść, a potem przekręciłem kluczki w stacyjce. Miarowy warkot silnika ukoił moje nerwy.

 

*

 

Pół godziny później przekroczyłem próg domu, drżąc z nerwów. Wiedziałem, że powinienem zacząć się pakować i szukać dla siebie mieszkania, jednak czułem, że najpierw muszę odnaleźć książkę Louisa i dowiedzieć się prawdy. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że w sytuacji, w której się znalazłem, powinienem mieć inne priorytety, jednak nie przejmowałem się tym. Kierowany palącą potrzebą zrozumienia tego wszystkiego, co się wokół mnie działo, odrzuciłem niedbale płaszcz i buty, nie przejmując się ani przez chwilę tym, by zachować porządek. Sztyblety z głuchym trzaskiem odbiły się od drzwi frontowych. 

Jak narkoman na głodzie, przeszukiwałem po kolei każdą szufladę stojącej w salonie dębowej komody, zastanawiając się, gdzie Lauren mogła schować tę cholerną książkę. Im dłużej kręciłem się po salonie, tym większy panował w nim bałagan, a desperacja płynąca w moich żyłach potrzebowała natychmiastowego ukojenia. Byłem wściekły i chyba po raz pierwszy od miesiąca potrafiłem jasno określić, co czułem. Złość nie była dobra, ale była zrozumiała, a ja od dawna nie umiałem wyjaśnić tego, co działo się w mojej głowie.  
Odrzuciłem miękkie poduszki z kanapy, mając nadzieję, że poszukiwany przeze mnie przedmiot znajdzie się za jedną z nich, jednak ponownie się rozczarowałem. Oddychając chrapliwie, zerknąłem na otaczający mnie bałagan, krzywiąc się. Książki nie było też ani pod meblami, ani nawet na ustawionym w kącie regale, z którego po kolei odrzucałem każdą ze stojących na nim pozycji. Kurz unoszący się w powietrzu gryzł mnie w gardle i powodował łzy w oczach, choć może po prostu szukałem wytłumaczenia dla własnej słabości, której w ten sposób dałem upust. 

Pozostawiając pokój w bałaganie, wspiąłem się po wysokich schodach i otworzyłem drzwi od sypialni z głuchym trzaskiem.

\- Jezu – jęknąłem, orientując się, że przedmiot, dla którego kompletnie zrujnowałem salon, leżał bezpieczny na stoliku nocnym mojej żony. Mogłem się tego spodziewać.   
Rozłożyłem się wygodnie na łóżku, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że to prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, kiedy mogę na nim tak po prostu leżeć. Przyciągnąłem kolana do klatki piersiowej. Miałem wrażenie, że żołądek podszedł mi do gardła.

Nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, otworzyłem książkę na ostatnim rozdziale. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zerkając na tytuł. 

_Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci_  
Nowy  
Trudno jest zebrać kłębiące się w głowie myśli tak, by podsumować dwadzieścia dwa rozdziały książki, w których opisałem swoje dotychczasowe życie. Sądzę, że rozpocząć powinienem od postaci Harry'ego. Lubię nazywać go symbolem swojej przeszłości, którą zostawiłem już za sobą. 

_Styles, świadom tego czy nie, miał ogromny wpływ na moje życie i było tak od pierwszego dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy. James i Niall także nie pozostawali mi obojętni, choć teraz myślę, że oni byli jedynie pionkami, które miały mi uświadomić, że zatraciłem samego siebie, próbując uciec od tego, co czułem. Żałuję, że musieli zginąć, bym wyciągnął wnioski z całej tej sytuacji i nauczył się żyć, jednak świat nie jest sprawiedliwy. Nigdy taki nie będzie._

_Nie zdacie sobie sprawy z tego, jak ogromny wpływ na nasze życie mają uczucia, dopóki nie uda wam się uwolnić spod ich wpływu. Nie wiecie, jak wiele jesteśmy w stanie dla nich poświęcić, ile rzeczy jesteśmy w stanie w sobie i w swoim otoczeniu zmienić dla jednej osoby, która wydaje nam się tego warta. Uczucia sprawiają, że stajemy się słabsi i tracimy kontrolę nad naszym postępowaniem, pozwalając innym sterować naszymi czynami, całym życiem. Tracimy zdolność do rozróżniania dobra i zła, pozwalając na zatarcie granicy między nimi. Nie dociera do nas prawda, bo przecież jak cokolwiek, co uczyniła osoba, która w naszych oczach jest tak idealna, może być złe?_

_Starając się wyzbyć uczuć do Harry'ego, próbowałem przelać je na Jamesa, by spełniły się w innej miłości. I choć trwało to bardzo długo, w końcu mi się udało, a może raczej sądziłem, że tak się stało. Zaledwie tydzień później, James naćpał się i wsiadł do auta, zabijając samego siebie i nieszczęsnego Nialla._

_Nigdy nie potrafiłem przestać zastanawiać się, co by się stało, gdybym nie poczuł niczego do Harry'ego. Gdybym nie pozwolił zielonym oczom chłopaka przeniknąć do mojego serca w chwili, w której dostrzegłem go po raz pierwszy. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie związałbym się z Jamesem, bo nigdy nie potrzebowałbym go w swoim życiu. Gdybym się z nim nie związał, żaden z moich przyjaciół nie miałby z nim nic wspólnego, a Nial wciąż by żył. One Direction najprawdopodobniej do dnia dzisiejszego grałoby koncerty na całym świecie. Gdyby nie moja słabość do Harry'ego i to, że nie umiałem bez niego żyć, najprawdopodobniej wszystko byłoby dobrze. Liam nigdy nie zacząłby pić, nigdy nie wpadłby w depresję, a więc Sophia nigdy by go nie zostawiła. Obraz jego smutnych oczu w dniu ich rozwodu będzie mnie prześladował do końca moich dni, ale to słuszna kara za moje grzechy. Zayn nie uciekłby na zachód, zrywając z nami wszelkie kontakty, bo nigdy nie miałby ku temu powodu._

_Gdyby nie Harry, wciąż miałbym przyjaciół._

_Miałem wiele lat, by wszystko dobrze przemyśleć, przeanalizować. Zrozumiałem, że uczucia prowadzą nie tylko do naszej autodestrukcji, ale także do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co się w jakikolwiek sposób liczy. Jeśli coś jest w naszym życiu ważne, możemy być niemalże pewni, że prędzej czy później to stracimy i będziemy cierpieć._

_Jeśli się do niczego nie przywiązujesz, niczego nie posiadasz. Kiedy ktoś odchodzi, nie czujesz bólu, bo przecież niczego nie tracisz. Miłość to tylko obłuda, która nas zatrzymuje, cofa, nie pozwala się rozwijać. Stajemy się zależni od drugiej osoby, nie potrafimy podejmować decyzji samemu. Zatracamy się w czymś, co i tak przeminie, odbierając sobie czas na intelektualny wzrost. Miłość sprawia, że zamiast stawiać siebie na pierwszym miejscu, wynosimy na nie kogoś innego, tracąc przy tym cel w życiu. Łudząc się, że ta osoba nigdy nie znajdzie kogoś lepszego, że nigdy nas nie zostawi, zmieniamy się tak, by być najlepszymi dla niej. Nie dla nas samych._

_To nieprawda, że nie da się czerpać przyjemności z fizyczności, jeśli się kogoś nie kocha. To tylko kolejny mit, stworzony przez ludzi, którzy wstydzą się swojego ciała i nie potrafią obnażać się przed obcymi. Seks jest rozrywką, przyjemnością, której możemy doświadczyć za pomocą drugiego człowieka, jeśli przestaniemy się zastanawiać nad wpajaną nam od zawsze moralnością. Nie rozumiem, po co ograniczać się do przeżywania tego tylko z jedną osobą, jeśli możemy dzielić się orgazmem z innymi, na tysiące sposobów._

_Nigdy nie sypiam z tą samą osobą dwukrotnie._

_Harry to przeszłość. Jest teraz tylko symbolem starego, zmarnowanego życia, w którym nijakość obierała mi wszystko. Nie kocham go już. Wyzbyłem się wszelkich uczuć, bo sprawiały, że byłem słaby. Teraz jestem lepszą wersją siebie, jestem silniejszy. W końcu stałem się we własnych oczach kimś ważnym, wyjątkowym. W chwili, w której wyrzekłem się miłości, zdobyłem pewność siebie, której nigdy nie potrafił dać mi ani James, ani Harry. To nie ja stoję w cieniu; to oni gasną teraz w moim blasku._

_Przez pozbycie się dziecinnej miłość do Harry'ego, w końcu stałem się tym, kim zawsze powinienem być. Jestem szczęśliwy i nie zmieniłbym niczego. Potrafię czerpać przyjemność ze sztuki, muzyki, literatury, seksu. I gdybym kiedyś spotkał go na ulicy, najprawdopodobniej uściskałbym jego dłoń, dziękując mu za to, że otworzył mi oczy na życie._

_Problem w tym, że miłości nie da się tak łatwo z siebie wyrzucić. Trzeba zmienić ją w coś silniejszego, by wymazać po niej wszelkie ślady. Jednym z uczuć silniejszych od niej jest nienawiść i tym właśnie zalewa się moje serce, kiedy o nim myślę. Złość. Gniew. Żal. Jest moją słabością i jednocześnie moją siłą, z której wciąż czerpię. Nienawiść zapełnia luki, które pozostawił po sobie smutek._

_Czasami marzy mi się zemsta. Czasami wierzę, że mógłbym sprawić, by mnie pokochał i cierpiał jak ja, zanim stałem się nowym sobą. Czasami myślę o ustach Harry'ego Stylesa na moich i wierzę, że byłbym tym, który zakończyłby pocałunek._

Jasnoniebieska okładka, ukazująca się po lewej stronie, dała mi do zrozumienia, że to już koniec. Louis nie napisał ani słowa więcej. 

\- Kurwa – jęknąłem głośno. Pociemniało mi przed oczami i gdybym nie leżał na łóżku, z całą pewnością osunąłbym się na podłogę. Odrzuciłem książkę na bok, czując zbierające się w moich oczach łzy. Nie byłem pewien, dlaczego płaczę, skoro nie potrafiłem uwierzyć w ani jedno jego słowo. Huczało mi w głowie i nie byłem w stanie logicznie myśleć. Nie chciałem się zastanawiać nad tym, co te słowa wnoszą w moje wspomnienia, w jakim świetle je ustawiają. Przetarłem twarz ściągniętą z głowy chustką.

Przetoczyłem się na bok łóżka, resztkami sił wsuwając niesforny pukiel loków za ucho. Minęło kilka ciągnących się leniwie sekund, nim poniosłem się ociężale, próbując utrzymać ciężką głowę w pionie. Potrzebowałem odetchnąć, rozluźnić napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie, jednak byłem zbyt zdenerwowany. Niczego nie rozumiałem.

Próbowałem trzeźwo ocenić, czy zachowaniu Louisa było coś podejrzanego, co mogłoby mi dać powód do zmartwień. Cóż, to on zawsze zapraszał mnie na spotkania, proponował mi wyjścia, jednak nigdy nie wymagał ode mnie przesadnego entuzjazmu, nie poświęcał mi całej swojej uwagi. Podchodził do mnie z dystansem, nieco chłodno; gdyby naprawdę chciał, bym go pokochał z zemsty, nie odnosił by się do mnie w taki sposób. Z drugiej strony, przyciągaliśmy siebie nawzajem jak dwa magnesy, nawet jeśli niebieskooki był dla mnie nieprzyjemny przez większość czasu. W mojej głowie momentalnie pojawiły się ostrzeżenia, które usłyszałem od Liama, Eleanor, jej męża. Czy Louis naprawdę byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego? Pokręciłem głową. Musiało istnieć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Nie zniszczyłem rodziny dla jedno-nocnej przygody. Nasz seks był pełen emocji i uczuć. Louis powiedział, że mnie kocha, powtórzył to wiele razy. Nie da się aż tak udawać. 

Potrzebowałem wyjaśnienia. Potrzebowałem otrzymać je natychmiast. 

Momentalnie podniosłem się z łóżka, chwytając za telefon. Przepełniony złością, wyszukałem imię Louisa w kontaktach i nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę, czując, jak pocą mi się dłonie.

Chłopak odrzucił moje połączenie po pierwszym sygnale, a potem wyłączył telefon, uniemożliwiając mi jakikolwiek kontakt z nim. 

Przekląłem głośno, czując, jak rytm mojego serca przyspiesza gwałtownie. Nie mogłem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to wszystko było dla niego tylko zabawą, swojego rodzaju zemstą. A mimo to, denerwowałem się. 

Nie zastanawiając się długo, zbiegłem po schodach, krzywiąc się na widok panującego w salonie bałaganu. Rozejrzałem się po nim uważnie, jednak minęło kilka minut, nim w końcu odnalazłem kluczyki od samochodu, leżące gdzieś na stosie poduszek. Chwyciłem je szybko, obracając nimi w palcach i wybiegłem z mieszkania, niemalże zapominając o jego zamknięciu. 

*

Zatrzymałem samochód pod domem Louisa, oddychając ciężko. Utknąłem w ogromnym, londyńskim korku i nim się tutaj znalazłem, minęły dwie godziny, choć dzieliło nas przecież zaledwie trzydzieści kilometrów. Z głośnym trzaskiem zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, nie do końca panując nad zszarganymi nerwami. Skrzywiłem się nieznacznie, gdy porywisty wiatr rozwiązał kolorową chustkę na moich włosach . Z głośnym westchnięciem wepchnąłem ją sobie do tylnej kieszeni jeansów, ruszając w kierunku drzwi frontowych. Nogi miałem jak z waty, miałem wrażenie, że kolana za moment nie wytrzymają mojego ciężaru. Zerknąłem przelotnie na zegarek, dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem. Przekląłem w duchu, modląc się, by Louis postanowił spędzić ten wieczór w domu. 

Niebo, które powinno być ozdobione milionem gwiazd, przykrywały ciemne, gęste chmury, przez które przebijał się jedynie blady księżyc.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak odmienne były moje uczucia od momentu, w którym opuszczałem to miejsce, choć przecież od chwili, w której byłem tutaj po raz ostatni, nie minęły jeszcze nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Nerwy ściskały mój żołądek, a serce biło w zawrotnym tempie. Wspiąłem się po kamiennych schodkach i nacisnąłem na dzwonek, nasłuchując. Chłodny wiatr szczypał mnie w zaczerwienione policzki. Miałem nadzieję, że nie przyjechałem tutaj na darmo.

Minęło kilkadziesiąt ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekund, nim w końcu zauważyłem zapalające się w przedsionku światło, a potem ciężkie drzwi frontowe uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i zauważyłem stojącego za nimi Louisa. 

Zaschło mi w gardle. Uchyliłem w zaskoczeniu wargi, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdumienia. Szatyn, nie licząc zawieszonego na biodrach, puchatego ręcznika, był zupełnie nagi. Jego włosy pozostawały w nieładzie, a całą klatkę piersiową zdobiły podłużne ślady po paznokciach i liczne, czerwonofioletowe malinki. Cóż, najwyraźniej on też nosił na sobie ślady wczorajszej nocy. 

\- Przeczytałem twoją książkę – oznajmiłem cicho, zanim ten zdążył się jeszcze odezwać. Uniósł lewą brew do góry, analizując moje słowa. - Chciałbym, żebyś wyjaśnił mi kilka spraw – dodałem, przygryzając lekko swoją dolną wargę. Wydawało mi się, że ktoś ściska moje wnętrzności. - Mogę wejść? - zapytałem i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyłem w jego kierunku. Chłopak zastawił mi jednak przejście, popychając mnie delikatnie dłonią tak, by nie udało mi się przekroczyć progu jego mieszkania. Zmarszczyłem brwi, odchrząkując cicho. Poczułem, jak moje ciało zalewa fala złości i strachu.

\- Nie przeczytałeś jej do końca. - Stwierdził, a potem zaśmiał się szyderczo, odsuwając płynnym ruchem dłoni kilka przydługich kosmyków ze spoconego czoła. - Teraz przynajmniej rozumiem – oznajmił, cofając się do mieszkania, by uciec przed zimnym wiatrem, który spowodował gęsią skórkę na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. - Zastanawiałem się, czy jesteś na tyle odważny, by chcieć się ze mną spotykać, czy po prostu wmówiłeś sobie, że możesz mnie zmienić i wziąłeś sobie tę chęć do serca – powiedział spokojnie, opierając się nonszalancko o próg domu. Ręcznik, który miał zawieszony na biodrach obsunął się łagodnie, ukazując wystającą, błękitną żyłę przy jego pachwinie. Tam także dostrzegłem malinkę i poczułem, jak wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa przechodzą nieprzyjemne dreszcze. 

– Lauren dowiedziała się o mojej zdradzie – powiedziałem w końcu, nie będąc pewnym, jak powinienem zareagować na jego słowa. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Louis roześmiał się głośno, szyderczo. Lodowaty ton jego głosu powodował sprawił, że przeszły mnie nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

– Więc jednak się do czegoś przydałem. Przynajmniej teraz twoje małżeństwo przestało być nudne – oznajmił spokojnie, nie przestając się śmiać. – Jeśli to wszystko, to wybacz, Styles, ale mam gościa. - Odsunął się od drzwi, próbując zamknąć je przed moją twarzą, jednak nie pozwoliłem mu na to, umyślnie wsuwając między nie swoją stopę. Na twarzy szatyna pojawił się grymas. Przewrócił oczami. – Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Hazza – warknął, parodiując moje przezwisko. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, oddychając ciężko. – To był niezły seks, ale nic poza tym. Sam powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz niczego między zmieniać. - Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, prostując plecy.

Już otwierałem wargi, by mu odpowiedzieć, gdy z głębi mieszkania dobiegł mnie donośny, męski głos.

– Louis, dojdę bez ciebie, jeśli zaraz nie wrócisz i będę musiał wziąć cię palcami! – Zmroziło mnie i gdybym nie przytrzymał się framugi drzwi, z całą pewnością osunął bym się na wyłożony drewnem taras. Nie spodziewałem się, że to może aż tak zaboleć. Trudno było to z czymkolwiek porównać. Trochę tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły kopnął mnie w brzuch, a potem zostawił zwiniętego w kłębek na podłodze, dobijając mnie jeszcze na odchodnym. Było mi niedobrze. Miałem ochotę zwymiotować i jednocześnie wpaść tam, do środka i zamordować właściciela nieznanego mi głosu.

Musiałem mieć to wypisane na twarzy, bo wargi niebieskookiego drgnęły łagodnie. Lustrował mnie, z lekko uniesionymi brwiami, przyglądając się mojej twarzy. Jeśli dla niego była to tylko zabawa, nie mogłem pozwolić, by myślał, że zwyciężył. 

– Jak na kogoś, kto wczoraj skomlił, że mnie kocha, szybko rozłożyłeś nogi – warknąłem, starając się zachować resztki godności. Wiedziałem, że wchodzę na cienki lód, obrażając uległość seksualną chłopaka, jednak nie miałem już niczego do stracenia.

– Jak na kogoś, kto przysięga, że jest hetero i w dodatku ma żonę, szybko pozwoliłeś mi się pieprzyć – zaśmiał się, stukając długimi paznokciami o drzwi. Zaschło mi w gardle. Jego usta wykrzywiał grymas, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. W oczach niebieskookiego brakowało blasku, który znajdował się w nich jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu. Stojący przede mną mężczyzna był mi zupełnie obcy. – Poza tym, Styles, czas żebyś się nauczył, że większość rzeczy, które mówi się w czasie seksu, nie jest prawdą – dodał, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

– Louis... - głośny jęk z wnętrza domu Louisa zdawał się go irytować, bo wywrócił oczami, krzywiąc się. Przystawił długi palec do mojego ramienia, popychając mnie lekko.

– Wypierdalaj stąd, Styles. Nie chcę cię tutaj więcej widzieć – warknął, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. – Ratuj swoje żałosne małżeństwo, żona na pewno ci wybaczy, przytuli cię do swojego serca i zrobicie sobie kolejne... 

Miałem dość. Nie chciałem, żeby Louis skończył. 

I cóż, nie zrobił tego.

Coś między pięścią, a otwartą dłonią, uderzyło w prawą stronę jego ust; wystarczająco mocno, żeby głowa chłopaka odskoczyła na bok, a zaróżowione od pocałunków wargi zostały rozbite. 

Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie ze zdumieniem. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie uderzyłem, nigdy wcześniej nie podniosłem ręki na Louisa. Zastanawiałem się, czy ktokolwiek przede mną to zrobił. Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej dotyk obcych rąk na ciele Louisa przyniósł mu ból, a nie seksualne spełnienie. 

Było coś zaskakująco wyzwalającego w moich wystających kostkach uderzających w twardą żuchwę chłopaka i coś przerażającego w jego spojrzeniu tuż po tym. Podczas gdy ja dyszałem ciężko, on zdawał się w ogóle nie oddychać. Po prostu na mnie patrzył, a ja zerkałem na niego i czas jakby przestał dla nas istnieć.

W końcu Louis odwrócił wzrok, uniósł drobną dłoń w stronę ust i wzdrygnął się, kiedy ich dotknął. Jego blade palce były pokryte jasną krwią.

Ten szczegół wstrząsnął mną do tego stopnia, że zacząłem trząść się z nerwów.

Czerwone plamy na mlecznobiałej skórze. I błękitne oczy, pełne nienawiści, gniewu i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś złego, co ściskało boleśnie serce. Pełne rozczarowania.

Wściekłość wydawała się nagle opuścić moje ciało. Zaciśnięte przed chwilą dłonie teraz drżały z nerwów. Nie czułem już gniewu, nie czułem poniżenia. Pozostały mi tylko zmęczenie i smutek.

\- Louis. Przepraszam... - zacząłem, podchodząc bliżej.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie i cofnął się o krok, wchodząc całkowicie do mieszkania. Pozostałem na zewnątrz. Zacząłem panikować. Łapałem boleśnie płytkie oddechy, próbując uspokoić w myślach samego siebie, jednak nie byłem w stanie. 

Spotkałem jego wzrok, boleśnie świadomy, że posunąłem się za daleko, choć wiedziałem, że moje działanie było w pełni uzasadnione. Rozcięta warga chłopaka była niczym w porównaniu z tym, do jakiego stopnia on zniszczył całe moje życie. 

Ale... oczy Louisa nie wyrażały niczego i to był pierwszy raz, gdy widziałem go w takim stanie. Były wyblakłe i puste, jak szklane kule, służące za tęczówki lalki. Widziałem w nich swoje odbicie i ciemne chmury, i nic więcej. 

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - szepnął nagle. - Dobranoc, Styles – dodał, zamykając drzwi nim zdążyłem mu przeszkodzić.

 

*

 

Pakowanie najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do obszernej, skórzanej torby zajęło mi pół godziny, więc gdy znalazłem się pod sporych rozmiarów apartamentowcem, było już kilkanaście minut po północy. Liam otworzył mi drzwi jeszcze zanim nacisnąłem dzwonek, biorąc mnie w swoje silne ramiona. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu trwaliśmy w swoich objęciach, ciesząc się ciepłem, które się za tym kryło. Westchnąłem w końcu, wyswobadzając się z uścisku.   
– Dziękuję, Liam – mruknąłem, prostując plecy.

– Wszystko w porządku, stary – powiedział, a potem sięgnął po leżącą na komodzie szklankę ze złotym trunkiem w środku. Skrzywiłem się, jednak nie chciałem prawić mu uwag w momencie, w którym ten dobrowolnie przyjął mnie pod swój dach. – Uszykowałem dla ciebie pościel w pokoju gościnnym. Bawełna, bez pierza. Pamiętam wciąż wszystkie twoje alergie. - Zachichotał, biorąc spory łyk mocnego alkoholu.

– Jesteś fantastyczny – oznajmiłem, gładząc go łagodnie po ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się do mnie wesoło. Dobrze było widzieć, że chociaż przez chwilę wydawał się szczęśliwy.

 

*

 

Trzymałem w rękach spory bukiet czerwonych tulipanów, przemieszczając się po szpitalnych korytarzach. Mijałem zapłakane rodziny, żegnające w ciszy bliskich, których życia nie udało się uratować; szczęśliwych mężczyzn, którzy cieszyli się z pierwszych sekund ojcostwa, czekających na korytarzu pacjentów, zaciskających zęby z bólu. Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie do małej, zapłakanej dziewczynki, bawiącej się kauczukową piłeczką, podczas gdy jej rodzice omawiali zabieg wycięcia jej migdałków.

W końcu udało mi się dotrzeć pod odpowiedni oddział.

Zatrzymałem się, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w to, co ujrzałem za szklaną szybą.

Louis. Louis i Lauren.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera sceny seksu męsko-męskiego.

Odsunąłem drżącą dłoń od szyby, wstrzymując oddech, jakby to miało uchronić mnie przed byciem zauważonym Ostrożnie zrobiłem krok w tył, nie rozumiejąc tego, co widziałem. 

Blondynka leżała oparta na miękkich poduszkach, trzymając w objęciach małego Lucasa, zawiniętego w puszysty, błękitny kocyk. Chłopiec poruszał łagodnie małą rączką, wplatając ją w pukiel włosów mojej żony. Louis siedział na brzegu łóżka dziewczyny, tłumacząc jej coś zawzięcie. Silnie gestykulując, przechylał się w jej kierunku.   
Wyglądał wyjątkowo schludnie i szarmancko. Miał na sobie proste, ciemne jeansy i błękitną koszulę z zakasanymi rękawami, które odsłaniały jego pokryte licznymi tatuażami przedramiona. Czyste włosy związał w staranny koński ogon, uwydatniając tym ostre rysy szczęki. 

Wpatrywałem się w nich z niedowierzaniem, nie będąc pewnym, co powinienem zrobić. Skoro Lauren nie wyrzuciła go z pomieszczenia, jego towarzystwo musiało jej odpowiadać. Wiedziałem, że wejście na oddział w takim momencie nie było najlepszym pomysłem, dlatego biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech w płuca, wycofałem się, obiecując sobie, że wrócę tutaj późnym popołudniem i wszystkiego się dowiem. 

 

*

 

Liam przeczesał palcami przydługie włosy, wzdychając głośno. Postawił na drewnianym stoliku dwa kubki z pięknie pachnącą, parującą herbatą i usiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł. Burczało mi w brzuchu. Poza zjedzoną w pośpiechu kanapką, zakupioną na stacji benzynowej, niczego jeszcze nie miałem dziś w żołądku. Z cichym westchnieniem otworzyłem lodówkę szatyna, unosząc brwi w górę ze zdziwienia. Poza kilkoma puszkami piwa i paczką gotowych pierogów, niczego w niej nie znalazłem. 

Zauważyłem, że Liam zaczerwienił się łagodnie, garbiąc się. 

\- Przepraszam, stary – mruknął cicho, zaciskając dłonie na porcelanowym kubku. - Zazwyczaj coś zamawiam – dodał. Pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę zadzwonić do zaprzyjaźnionej restauracji. Masz ochotę na jajecznicę na bekonie i świeże tosty? - zapytał, trochę przesadnie entuzjastycznym tonem. Wiedziałem, że chce tym odwrócić moją uwagę od swoich problemów, jednak pusty żołądek domagał się ciepłego posiłku. Kiwnąłem więc głową, stukając paznokciami w stół. Liam odszedł na moment, a ja zebrałem myśli, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później musiałem z nim porozmawiać. Zdecydowałem, że im szybciej będziemy mieli to za sobą, tym większa jest szansa, że chłopak zrozumie, że jego tryb życia nie jest normalny.

Upiłem łyk gorącej herbaty, rozkoszując się jej smakiem i ciepłem, rozchodzącym się po całym moim ciele. Cały czas miałem w głowie obraz Louisa w sali Lauren, jednak starałem się odgonić tę wizję, wiedząc, że nie mam wpływu na to, co się tam wydarzyło, o czym rozmawiali. Mogłem jedynie mieć nadzieję, że chłopak był rozsądny i nie zdecydował się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć mojej sytuacji. 

\- Za dwadzieścia minut ktoś powinien tutaj być – usłyszałem zachrypnięty głos Liama i uśmiechnąłem się lekko w odpowiedzi. - Masz ochotę na coś mocniejszego? - zapytał i nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, wyjął z kieszeni bluzy srebrną piersiówkę, wlewając kilka kropel alkoholu do swojej herbaty. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Liam, nie widzisz tego, że masz problem? - zapytałem ostrożnie, chwytając go za nadgarstek. Chłopak wyszarpnął się z mojego uścisku, patrząc na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Dzień dopiero się zaczął, nie zjedliśmy nawet śniadania, a ty już pijesz – sprecyzowałem, podnosząc się z krzesła. Obszedłem go, zaciskając długie palce na jego umięśnionych ramionach.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Harry. Trzy krople rumu do herbaty nie czynią ze mnie alkoholika! - podniósł głos, ściągając moje dłonie ze swoich barków. Uśmiechnąłem się chłodno.

\- Nie Liam, nie czynią. Ale puste butelki, które walają się po całym domu i zawartość twojej lodówki mogą być powodem do niepokoju – powiedziałem, siląc się na opanowany ton głosu, choć wewnątrz gotowałem się ze złości i strachu. Nachyliłem się nad nim, składając na jego czole przelotny, łagodny pocałunek. - Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię – dodałem, gładząc ostrożnie jego ramię.

\- Nie obchodziłem cię przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, więc daruj sobie prawienie mi morałów – mruknął, krzywiąc się. - Teraz jest za późno, by cokolwiek zmieniać – dodał, zanurzając wąskie wargi w gorącym napoju. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Żałuję, że byłem takim egoistycznym dupkiem – mruknąłem zgodnie z prawdą, wzdychając ciężko. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. - Ale teraz jestem tutaj z konkretnego powodu i nie chcę cię znów stracić, Liam – powiedziałem, zabierając mu z ręki porcelanowy kubek, zdecydowanym ruchem wylewając jego zawartość do zlewu. Chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Pozwól sobie pomóc. Jeszcze wszystko możemy odwrócić.

\- Próbowałem Harry – mruknął, a przez to, że w dalszym ciągu zasłaniał się rękoma, niemalże tego nie dosłyszałem. - Wiele razy chciałem z tym zerwać i walczyć o Sophię, o dzieci. Jestem na to zbyt słaby – powiedział, zachłystując się powietrzem i w następnej sekundzie zrozumiałem, że płacze.

\- Nie zacząłeś pić sam, więc nie poradzisz sobie z tym w pojedynkę – oznajmiłem, ściskając go mocno. - Tym bardziej, że twój nałóg rozwijał się latami. Posłuchaj Liam. Znajdziemy dla ciebie dobry ośrodek – powiedziałem, nie przerywając uścisku. - Wyleczą cię tam, słyszysz? - podniosłem głos, próbując przekrzyczeć jego głośny szloch. To chyba był pierwszy raz, gdy widziałem go w takim stanie. Zwykle to on pomagał mi w moich załamaniach i słabościach. - A potem, kiedy cię wypuszczą, spróbujemy zawalczyć o Cathy i Alana. Nie skończyli nawet pięciu lat, jeszcze wszystko mogą ci wybaczyć – mruknąłem, starając się opanować drżenie, w jakie wprawiał nasze ciała jego płacz.

\- Uważasz, że to naprawdę jest możliwe? Żebym przestał pić, odzyskał dzieci? - zapytał, odsuwając się. Miał zaczerwienioną i opuchniętą twarz. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szczerze, czując, jak coś dusi mnie w klatce piersiowej i gardle.

\- Tak, Liam. Zawsze byłeś najdzielniejszy z naszej piątki – powiedziałem pewnie, choć łamał mi się głos. Czułem, jak w moich oczach zbierają się łzy. Kąciki warg chłopaka uniosły się łagodnie w górę w odpowiedzi.

\- Pomożesz mi znaleźć dobrą klinikę? Odzyskam prawa do opieki nad dziećmi – powiedział pewnie, prostując plecy. Kiwnąłem jedynie głową w odpowiedzi, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa

W następnej chwili usłyszeliśmy dzwonek do drzwi. Dostawca jedzenia wydawał się niecierpliwić. Roześmialiśmy się głośno.

 

*

 

Czując nerwowy ucisk w żołądku, trzasnąłem drzwiami samochodowymi, kierując się w stronę wejścia do szpitala. Drżały mi kolana, jak zawsze, gdy się czegoś obawiałem. Uśmiechnąłem się uprzejmie do pulchnej kobiety w recepcji, ruszając w stronę znanego mi już dobrze korytarza. Zastanawiałem się, co bym zrobił, gdyby Louis wciąż przebywał w sali z moją żoną, jednak gdy znalazłem się pod salą, dostrzegłem, że blondynka znajduje się w niej zupełnie sama. Na stoliku obok niej dostrzegłem niewielki bukiet nieznanych mi, niebieskich kwiatów.

\- Mogę wejść? - zapytałem, przekraczając próg. Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno, kiwając jedynie głową. Kierując się w jej stronę, zatrzymałem się przez chwilę przy kołysce, zerkając na śpiącego spokojnie syna. Wystający spod błękitnej czapeczki loczek w kolorze mlecznej czekolady opadał mu na czoło. Odsunąłem go ostrożnie, nie potrafiąc przyzwyczaić się do miękkiej skóry dziecka. Ucałowałem przelotnie drobną rączkę, kierując się w stronę żony. - Jak się czujesz? - Ostrożne pytanie, które wyszeptałem, wydawało się być najbardziej odpowiednie. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Widziałem, że bije się z własnymi myślami.

\- Głodna. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, a supeł w moim żołądku rozluźnił się odrobinę. - Tęsknię za porządnymi śniadaniami. Nie sądziłam, że można zepsuć owsiankę z owocami – mruknęła, a ja zaśmiałem się cicho. Przysunąłem stojące pod ścianą krzesło do jej łóżka.

\- Mały nie daje ci spać? - zapytałem.

\- Przeciwnie, jest bardzo grzeczny – odpowiedziała, a potem jej twarz spoważniała. Wiedziałem, że sielankowy nastrój był jedynie chwilowy, jednak ta zmiana aż nadto dosadnie mi to uświadomiła. - Harry, musimy porozmawiać. - Chłodny ton jej głosu nie wskazywał niczego dobrego. Wyprostowała się, krzywiąc się łagodnie. Rozpoznałem ten wyraz twarzy, dokuczał jej ból pleców.

\- Mogę spróbować to rozmasować, jeśli chcesz – szepnąłem, zanim zdążyłem się powstrzymać. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiwając głową i przesuwając się niepewnie w moją stronę. Podniosłem się, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach. Kolistymi, zdecydowanymi ruchami pozbywałem się napięcia z jej ciała. Zastanawiałem się, czym jest spowodowana ta różnica w jej nastawieniu. Jeszcze wczoraj nie potrafiła na mnie nawet patrzeć. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.

\- Przemyślałam wszystko na spokojnie – zaczęła w końcu, zabierając moje ręce ze swojego karku. - Nie sądzę, bym potrafiła dłużej być twoją żoną po tym, co zrobiłeś. Nieistotne, czy trwało to dłużej, czy był to jednorazowy wyskok – powiedziała, a ja miałem wrażenie, że ktoś z całej siły kopnął mnie w brzuch. Było mi niedobrze ze stresu. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. - Ale zrozumiałam też, że rozpad naszego związku to rzecz, która dzieje się między nami i ja nie mam prawa odbierać mojemu dziecku ojca – powiedziała, a ja przełknąłem głośno ślinę, bo aż za dobrze rozpoznałem w jej słowach stylistykę składniową Louisa.

Przyjechał do szpitala po to, by Lauren nie odbierała mi dziecka. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

\- Lauren, ja...

\- Rozwiedziemy się, Harry. Nie chcę orzekać o winie, bo wiem, że leży ona po obu stronach. Nie zdradziłbyś mnie, gdybym nie zachowywała się w taki sposób. Poza tym, sam musisz przyznać, że od dłuższego czasu zachowywaliśmy się bardziej jak para dobrych przyjaciół, niż jak małżeństwo – dodała, uśmiechając się ponuro. Znów rozpoznałem w jej wypowiedzi słowa niebieskookiego i nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego to zdecydował się na przyjazd tutaj, dlaczego łagodził sytuację, do której sam doprowadził. - Chciałabym zatrzymać dom, bo wydaje mi się odpowiednim miejscem do wychowania Lucasa. Dopiero co skończyliśmy go remontować, żal jest mi go sprzedawać. Mogę spłacić twoją część mieszkania – powiedziała, a ja pokręciłem przecząco głową.

\- Jest twoje – mruknąłem jedynie. - Wyprowadziłem się już – dodałem. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, choć w jej oczach dostrzegłem smutek.

\- Wydaje mi się, że sprawiedliwie będzie, jeśli będziesz opiekował się małym od piątku do niedzieli. Resztę ustalimy trochę później, w porządku? - zapytała, oddychając ciężko. - Muszę jeszcze trochę wydobrzeć i nauczyć się, jak żyć z wadą serca – powiedziała. Czułem wyrzuty sumienia, że ją zostawiam, jednak to ona podjęła decyzję, a ja nie powinienem tego kwestionować.

\- Gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy...

\- Wiem, Harry – przerwała mi stanowczo. Skrzywiłem się lekko, czując, że powinienem już wyjść. Miałem jednak potrzebę pokazania jej w jakiś sposób, że wiem o wizycie Louisa.

\- Piękne kwiaty – mruknąłem, wskazując na bukiet, stojący na jej stoliku. Dolna warga dziewczyny zadrżała łagodnie.

\- To ogórecznik. Oznacza szczerość – powiedziała, zerkając mi prosto w oczy. Nie odpowiedziałem, kierując się jedynie w stronę wyjścia, przelotnie całując główkę mojego syna.  
Pół godziny później postawiłem na jej stoliku nocnym gorące ciasto francuskie z czekoladą i owocami. Wdawało mi się, że w jej niebieskich oczach dostrzegłem łzy.

 

*

 

Kiedy tydzień później wysiadaliśmy z Liamem z samochodu, widziałem, jak zaciśnięte na podróżnej torbie dłonie chłopaka trzęsą się z nerwów. Próbowałem dodać mu otuchy, pokrzepiająco obejmując go ramieniem, jednak wiedziałem, że w takiej sytuacji niewiele to pomoże.

Prywatny ośrodek, do którego zapisał się szatyn,otoczony był ogromnym, bardzo zadbanym ogrodem, w którym mnóstwo było ławek i drobnych alejek między drzewami, i łatwo było sobie wyobrazić spacery w nim. Budynek pomalowany był na ładny odcień beżu, a w oknach już z daleka widać było granatowe firany i kwiaty w doniczkach. To miejsce wydawało się bardzo spokojne, przytulne – wydawało się idealnie nadawać na klinikę, w której powinno się dochodzić do siebie. 

Szliśmy wyłożoną kamieniami ścieżki, prowadzącej do wejścia. Kilka ławek zajętych było przez ludzi w ciepłych swetrach czy bluzach, czytających książki albo po prostu korzystających z dobrej pogody. Nikt nie zwracał na nas najmniejszej uwagi, co wydawało mi się ogromnym plusem. Mimo tego, że ośrodek był prywatny, obawialiśmy się, że ktoś z przebywających tam osób rozpozna Payna albo będzie go źle traktował ze względu na bycie nową osobą. 

Wnętrze budynku było równie zadbane, jak otaczająca go zieleń. Beżowe ściany ozdobione były gustownymi obrazami w białych ramkach, pasujących do pomalowanej na ten kolor recepcji. Wszędzie było mnóstwo kwiatów i książek. 

Ładna, młoda brunetka uśmiechnęła się do nas, gestem wskazując, byśmy do niej podeszli. Ucieszyłem się w duchu na jej widok. Liam chętnie imponował pięknym kobietom.

\- Pan Payne, zgadza się? - zapytała. Liam potwierdził jej skinięciem głowy, a potem odwrócił się do mnie, biorąc mnie w objęcia, choć przecież to ja powinienem go tulić.

\- Harry, dalej poradzę sobie już sam – powiedział. - Muszę spróbować stawić czoła swoim problemom w pojedynkę – dodał. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego pokrzepiająco, klepiąc go lekko po umięśnionych plecach.

\- Powodzenia, Li. Pamiętaj, że masz o kogo walczyć. - Słowa, które wyszły z moich ust zdawały się utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że robi dobrze, bo jego twarz rozjaśniła się. - Do zobaczenia za trzy miesiące. Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

\- Nie rozklejaj się, Styles! - zachichotał, a potem uśmiechnął się do mnie pogodnie, machając mi dłonią na pożegnanie.

 

*

 

Przyzwyczajony do tego, że Liam w zasadzie nie wychodził z domu, nacisnąłem na klamkę, śmiejąc się z siebie w duchu i sięgając drugą ręką po schowane w torbie klucze. Otworzyłem jednak szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, gdy drzwi ustąpiły. 

Przerażony, że ktoś dowiedział się o naszym wyjeździe i zdecydował się włamać do mieszkania, chwyciłem szybko stojący przy wejściu wazon, starając się zachować zimną krew. Być może panikowałem i któryś z nas po prostu zapomniał zamknąć domu na klucz.

Ostrożnym krokiem ruszyłem do salonu i przekląłem głośno, gdy zauważyłem stojącą przy kanapie postać. Zwabiony hałasem mężczyzna odwrócił się w moją stronę i w tej samej chwili zrozumiałem, że to Louis.

Byłem w takim szoku, że szklany wazon, który trzymałem w ręce, wyślizgnął się z niej, upadając z głośnym trzaskiem na podłogę, na której rozbił się na tysiące kawałków. Chłopak obciął włosy. Sięgały mu teraz do brody i były wycieniowane w taki sposób, że wydawały się zdrowe i gęste. Miałem ochotę do niego podejść i zatopić w nich swoje dłonie. Zatrzymałem się w połowie kroku, oddychając ciężko.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - wydusiłem z siebie w końcu. Dostrzegłem drobnego siniaka na jego twarzy, tuż przy rozciętej wardze. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w moją stronę, przebiegając palcami po swoich odsłoniętych obojczykach.

\- Powiedzmy, że Liam mnie tutaj zaprosił – powiedział, przechylając głowę w moją stronę. Napięcie, które się między nami budowało było nie do zniesienia. - Przyjechał do mnie wczoraj, gdy spałeś. Dał mi swój komplet kluczy – dodał, obracając je na swoim palcu wskazującym.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytałem, rozkładając ręce. - Zabrałeś mi już wszystko co miałem, a twoje żałosne próby uspokajania swojego sumienia nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Uważasz, że powinienem podziękować ci za to, że namówiłeś moją żonę, by nie odbierała mi praw do Lucasa? Och kurwa, ależ jestem ci wdzięczny! - warknąłem, oddychając ciężko.  
W niebieskich oczach chłopaka zauważyłem jakąś nieznaną mi emocję, której nie rozumiałem. Chłopak pokręcił głową i choć wciąż stał w lekceważącej pozycji, nie wydawał się już tak pewny siebie, jakim go poznałem. Wydawał się bardzo spięty.

\- Jesteś takim niewdzięcznym dupkiem, Styles – powiedział, przygryzając dolną wargę. Gdyby nie dzieląca nas odległość, z pewnością rzuciłbym mu się do gardła. W pokoju panował półmrok.

\- Nie martw się, dopiszę do to listy twoich zasług. Uświadomienie mi mojej orientacji jest tam na pierwszym miejscu. - Głos trząsł mi się niemiłosiernie. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się łagodnie. Wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało.

\- Obracasz to przeciwko mnie, ale za kilka lat, kiedy będziesz spacerował ze swoim synem i nowym ukochanym, będziesz mi wdzięczny – powiedział. Nie rozumiałem tego, co się działo. Spodziewałem się ironii, ataku na moją osobę, nie spokojnego tonu.

\- Ale teraz mam prawo cię nienawidzić? - zapytałem sarkastycznie, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie pogodnie. Wydawał mi się być obłąkany.

\- Kiedy jeszcze ze sobą mieszkaliśmy, spędzaliśmy ze sobą całe dnie. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, tuż przed zaśnięciem, że mnie nigdy nie zranisz. I uwierzyłem ci - ciągnął, a jego słowa spowodowały, że przez moje ciało przebiegł dreszcz, gdy wspomnienie tamtej chwili zalało mój umysł. Leżeliśmy wtedy na kanapie w salonie, zbyt pijani, bu rozejść się do własnych sypialni. - Przepraszam, że byłem aż takim głupcem, by ci uwierzyć - skończył szeptem. - Gdybym tego nie zrobił, pewnie nigdy nie chciałbym, byś czuł się jak ja, nigdy nie chciałbym zemsty na twojej osobie, więc to wszystko nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Pewnie byłbyś moją przeszłością, a ja byłbym twoją.

\- Louis – zacząłem, jednak chłopak przerwał mi, unosząc dłoń w górę. Zamilkłem więc, pozwalając mu dokończyć. Miałem wrażenie, że to pierwszy raz, gdy ten się przede mną otworzył.

\- Zauważyłeś, że wszystko, co się między nami dzieje, zawsze wydaje się mieć miejsce zbyt późno? Niszczyć wszystko i wszystkich? - Gorzki grymas wykrzywił jego blade wargi. Nieświadomie, zbliżyłem się do niego. Wyczułem znajomy zapach cytrusów i zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zastanawiałem się, do czego to wszystko prowadzi.

\- Ja zbyt późno zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie powinienem uwierzyć w to, że chłopiec z czekoladowymi włosami nigdy mnie nie zrani, przez co później popełniłem mnóstwo błędów.

Ty zbyt późno zrozumiałeś, że jesteś homoseksualny, raniąc przy tym jedyną kobietę, która wiedziała to już wcześniej. Tak, dobrze mnie słyszysz. Byłem u niej tydzień temu, zresztą sam dobrze o tym wiesz. Rozmawiałem z nią. Lauren czuła, że wasza relacja nie jest w porządku już dużo wcześniej, była pewna w momencie, w którym zaczęliśmy się ze sobą spotykać. Ona była ci w stanie to wszystko wybaczyć, bo cię kochała, ale ty zdążyłeś już ją zdradzić, a tego nigdy by ci nie darowała. Gdybyś zrozumiał to wcześniej, nigdy byś jej nie skrzywdził – przerwał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Kręciło mi się w głowie.

\- Nie jestem jedynym winnym w tej kwestii – powiedziałem cicho, jednak ten zdawał się nie zwracać na mnie uwagi.

\- Zbyt dużo czasu zajęło mi uwierzenie w to, kim jest James, przez co straciliśmy Nialla i dopiero wtedy doceniliśmy, jak cudownym przyjacielem był. Zbyt, kurwa, późno. - Louis stracił nad sobą panowanie, drżąc na całym ciele. Widziałem, że za wszelką cenę powstrzymuje się od płaczu.

\- Zawsze było za późno. Teraz to ty się spóźniłeś, Harry. Pokochałeś mnie za późno, w momencie, w którym ja nie jestem w stanie kochać ciebie. Kolejne spóźnienie to moja wina, bo nie powiedziałem „przepraszam”, kiedy mogłem i dopuściłem do tego, że mnie znienawidziłeś. A teraz z kolei obaj się spóźniamy, gdyż ta rozmowa jest... - przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - ...bezużyteczna. Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek osiągniemy to, za czym tak usilnie biegamy, nieważne, czym to tak naprawdę jest? Nigdy nam niczego nie wystarczy, Harry - powiedział, patrząc na swoją dłoń.

\- Louis – wydusiłem z siebie, czując gorące łzy, ściekające mi po policzku.

\- Jestem taki zmęczony – powiedział cicho.

\- Chciałbym cię teraz nie kochać – mruknąłem cicho, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Nie, w zasadzie to nie jest tym, czego bym chciał. Cieszę się, że cię kocham. Otworzyło mi to oczy – dodałem.

A potem poczułem spragnione wargi na własnych i wszystko, co do tej pory się działo, przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Całowaliśmy się gwałtownie, zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy w dalszym ciągu kontynuowali naszą kłótnie, tyle, że bez słów, a może raczej szepcząc sobie te słowa niewyraźnie między jednym pocałunkiem, a drugim. 

Zadrżałem, gdy poczułem prześlizgujące się po całym moim ciele dłonie, o których tak bardzo marzyłem. Był wszędzie, nie potrafiłem skupić się na niczym i miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę osunę się na podłogę. W pewnym momencie moja koszulka wylądowała na podłodze, a kilka sekund później dołączyła do niej bluzka niebieskookiego. Pochyliłem się, by złożyć pocałunek na obojczyku chłopaka i zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, gdy zorientowałem się, czym jest tatuaż na szyi chłopaka, który dostrzegłem całe wieki temu w kawiarni.

1.02.1994 

Moja cholerna data urodzenia. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Jęknąłem głośno, przyciągając go do siebie, by chwilę później pchnąć go gwałtownie na stojącą obok nas kanapę. Byliśmy jak dwa zwierzęta, potrzebowaliśmy siebie bliżej, mocniej, intensywniej, czulej, szybciej. 

W pośpiechu ściągnąłem z niego za luźnie spodnie, przyciągając go do siebie po kolejny, wygłodniały pocałunek, który ten oddał z równym zapałem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko.

\- Pospiesz się, Styles – mruknął, przyciągając mnie za włosy. Musnąłem wargami jego czoło, odsuwając się na sekundę, by zdjąć z siebie obcisłe jeansy i bieliznę. Sekundę później zsuwałem już jego własną ze zgrabnych, pełnych ud. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie za kark. - Nie przejmuj się, Harry, ja... po prostu... och – urwał, gdy zrozumiałem, co ma na myśli i złączyliśmy się w jedno.

Elektryzujące doznanie, od palców u stóp, po palące uczucie w gardle. Z moich warg wyrywał się urywany, płytki oddech. 

\- Szybciej, dalej, Harry, proszę – jęczał, trzymając mnie za kark, po którym przesuwał swoimi paznokciami w rytm moich ruchów.

Uniosłem ostrożnie jego pośladki, podczas gdy ten oplótł mnie w pasie nogami. Starając się zachować otwarte oczy, wpatrywałem się w jego zarumienioną twarz. Rozchylone usta chłopaka niemalże doprowadziły mnie na skraj.

To był obłęd, chociaż nie chcąc zrobić mu krzywdy, poruszałem się w nim powoli, łagodniej. Dopiero w momencie, w którym poczułem, że pierścień jego mięśni rozluźnia się, a on sam rozchylił zachęcająco uda, wszedłem w niego mocniej. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem bioder traciłem nad sobą kontrolę, podobnie jak on, dyszący mi wprost do ucha.  
W tamtej chwili liczył się tylko on, cudowne jęki, które wydobywały się z jego gardła, gdy odnalazłem wrażliwą prostatę. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, jęcząc głośno. Pociemniało mi przed oczami. Jasne światła zalały mi oczy, odbierając wszystkie zmysły. Ledwie zarejestrowałem to, że chłopak także doszedł, wtulając się mocniej w moją szyję. 

Dwadzieścia minut później, chłopak uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc nieprzytomnym wzorkiem gdzieś w dal.

\- Złamałem swoją zasadę – powiedział, podnosząc się. – Spałem dwa razy z tą samą osobą. 

\- Louis – wydusiłem z siebie, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Muszę już iść. Żegnaj, Harry – powiedział.


	12. Chapter 12

_3 lata później_

Było kilkanaście minut po trzeciej, kiedy obudziłem się z dręczących mnie koszmarów. W pokoju panował przenikliwy chłód, z powodu otwartego na oścież okna, które najprawdopodobniej uchylił silny wiatr. Trząsłem się na całym ciele, ale nie było tylko spowodowane zimnem. Strumienie potu spływały mi po plecach i szyi, podczas gdy próbowałem za wszelką cenę uspokoić bijące w zawrotnym tempie serce i uregulować oddech, którym niemalże się dławiłem. 

Męczące mnie od trzech lat sny były strzępkami wspomnień z wydarzeń, które miały miejsce kilka dni po tym, jak Louis opuścił w pośpiechu mieszkanie Liama, zostawiając mnie zupełnie samego. 

Próbowałem się do niego dodzwonić, ale chłopak nie odbierał moich połączeń, skrupulatnie je odrzucając, by w końcu wyłączyć telefon. Od trzech lat milczy jak zaklęty, choć wielokrotnie jeszcze próbowałem nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt. 

Szukałem go wszędzie. Zajrzałem do jego domu, ale ten wydawał się zupełnie opustoszały. W oknach nie paliły się światła, na podjeździe nie było ani jednego samochodu. W późniejszym czasie zdarzało mi się kilkarotnie przyjachać tam, w nadziei, że go odnajdę, jednak na próżno. Wszystko było tam takie, jakim zastałem je kwietniowego wieczoru, gdy próbowałem go odnaleźć; jedynie ogród stał się zarośnięty i zapuszczony. Nikt nie zajmował się trawnikiem, na którym wciąż znajdowały się pogniłe, jesienne liście. Na deskach tarasu zbierał się bród minionych burz i upałów. Kiedy wybłagałem od Eleanor zapasową parę kluczy i zajrzałem do środka, musiałem pogodzić się z tym, że chłopak opuścił to miejsce na zawsze. Na pięknych meblach znajdowała się gruba warstwa kurzu, a w samym mieszkaniu unosił się duszący zapach stęchlizny. 

Wraz z brunetką przeszukiwaliśmy miejsca, w których Louis uwielbiał przebywać. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, jak niewiele tak naprawdę o nim wiedziałem. Podczas gdy sam wpadłem jedynie na pomysł szukania go w galerii sztuki i w klubie muzycznym, Eleanor zaprowadziła mnie do małej, przytulnej herbaciarni w biednej dzielnicy Londynu i biblioteki na St James's Square. Gdy i tam nie odnaleźliśmy żadnego śladu po niebieskookim, dziewczyna, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zdecydowała, że powinniśmy także wybrać się do ZOO. 

Trzymając się pod rękę, staraliśmy się nie zwracać uwagi na błyski fleszy, które momentalnie nas oślepiły. Zrozumieliśmy, że Louis nigdy nie ukrywałby się przed nami w tak publicznym miejscu. 

\- Powinniśmy sprawdzić grób Jamesa – mruknęła w końcu, a ja poczułem nieprzyjemne dreszcze przechodzące mnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Przychodził tam przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Jeśli nie zauważymy śladów jego obecności, będziemy musieli pogodzić się z faktem, że chłopak z całą pewnością opuścił Londyn.

Mimo nalegania ze strony brunetki, nie potrafiłem zmusić się do tego, by przekroczyć bramę cmentarza i spojrzeć na nagrobek kogoś, kogo z całego serca nienawidziłem. Śmierć nie wygładziła jego wizerunku w moich oczach, a to, że zabrał ze sobą na drugą stronę Nialla jedynie spotęgowało uczucie przejmującej złości. 

Gdy piętnaście minut później Eleanor wróciła kiwając przecząco głową, poczułem jak miękną mi nogi. 

Dwa tygodnie później otrzymałem pierwszą pustą pocztówkę z Amsterdamu.

 

*

 

St James park był jednym z moich ukochanych miejsc w całym Londynie. Był na tyle duży, by zapewnić mi prywatność, której wciąż odrobinę mi brakowało, choć od czasów świetności One Direction minęło już bardzo dużo czasu. Uwielbiałem panujący w nim, przyjemny klimat, który, choć było to nieco naciągane, kojarzył mi się z domem, z Holmes Chapel.

Trzymając w dłoniach gorącą kawę, by uchronić je odrobinę przed zimnym, listopadowym wiatrem, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do kroczącego obok mnie Liama, który momentalnie odwzajemnił gest, wyciągjąc ze swojej skórzanej torby parę rękawiczek. Podał mi je, śmiejąc się pod nosem ze swojej zapobiegliwości.

Chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał tak dobrze. Odrobinę przytył, dzięki czemu znów wyglądał zdrowo. Obciął też włosy na krótko, jednak to nie to sprawiało, że Payne wydawał się innym człowiekiem. To iskierki, migoczące w jego ukrytych za szkłami okularów oczach tak bardzo rozjaśniały mu twarz. 

\- Kiepsko spałeś, co, Styles? - zapytał. Wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami, obserwując niewielką wiewiórkę, wspinającą się po pniu drzewa. - Masz cholerne worki pod oczami – dodał.

\- Męczą mnie wspomnienia – mruknąłem, a chłopak kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu, klepiąc mnie lekko po plecach. - Nie potrafię chyba pogodzić się z tym, że on mnie tak po prostu po tym wszystkim zostawił. Zastanawiam się, czy wszystko u niego w porządku, czy nic mu się nie stało. Czy kogoś ma – doprecyzowałem, kończąc niemalże niesłyszalnym szeptem.

Liam wyprostował się, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową. 

\- Sam dobrze wiesz, że Louis potrafił znikać na całe miesiące i zawsze oznaczało to, że ma się bardzo dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że nie słysząc o nim, tak naprawdę wiemy najwięcej – powiedział spokojnie, a ja musiałem przyznać mu w duchu rację. - Wczoraj znów dostałem pocztówkę z Amsterdamu.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to on? - zapytałem, tak naprawdę dobrze znając odpowiedź.

Louis uwielbiał to miasto i zawsze wyczekiwał go najmocniej. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zamieszkał właśnie tam wynosiło właściwie sto procent. Liam westchnął ciężko, nie decydując się na odpowiedź, a potem zapatrzył się gdzieś w dal, marszcząc brwi. Po chwili na jego twarz wkradł się szczery, szeroki uśmiech. Podążyłem wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i natychmiast zrozumiałem.

\- Tato! - usłyszałem donośny krzyk małego chłopca jeszcze zanim go ujrzałem. Czekoladowe, rozwiane loki, wpadały mu w oczy, utrudniając bieg w moim kierunku. Gdy chłopiec był już blisko, wziąłem go w objęcia, całując łagodnie jego czoło.

\- Cześć Lu – powiedziałem, a on zachichotał cicho na to zdrobnienie, tuląc się do mojej szyi.

\- Wujek Li! - zaszczebiotał, a Payne potargał mu czule włosy.

Odstawiłem syna na ziemię, prostując zgarbione plecy. Otrzepałem się z kurzu i pyłu, obserwując zbliżającą się do nas parę.

Chociaż z pewnością nie czułem się do końca komfortowo obserwując Lauren za rękę z innym, cieszyłem się z jej szczęścia. Andreas, mężczyzna, którego poślubiła zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej, wydawał się być dla niej idealny. Patrzył na nią z miłością, której nigdy nie potrafiłbym jej ofiarować i nie zdziwiła mnie też znacząca wypukłość w okolicach brzucha blondynki. 

Blondyn wyciągnął do mnie swoją masywną dłoń, uśmiechając się ostrożnie. Uścisnąłem ją krótko, a potem nachyliłem się, by ucałować policzek byłej żony, która westchnęła cicho. Kąciki jej warg uniosły się w górę, gdy zauważyła Liama.

\- Cześć Liam, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, poprawiając rękawy płaszcza, który miała na sobie. Payne pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Za godzinę odbieram Alana ze szkoły. Miał dzisiaj ważny sprawdzian, więc zabieram go do kina – powiedział. W jego głosie łatwo można było rozpoznać rozpierającą go dumę.  
Trzy miesiące, które spędził w odwyku zdziałały cuda. 

Miałem rację, gdy mówiłem mu, że dzieci mogą mu jeszcze wybaczyć.

\- To cudownie, naprawdę. - Głos blondynki przepełniony był entuzjazmem. Wiedziałem, że powrót do zdrowia szatyna cieszył ją równie mocno, co mnie. Była jednym ze świadków w procesie o przywrócenie mu praw rodzicielskich. - Alan z pewnością będzie zachwycony – dodała. Jej spojrzenie przykuł mały chłopiec z burzą loków, ciągnący mnie za rękaw swetra. - Nie będę wam już zajmować czasu – powiedziała prędko, zakładając pukiel włosów za ucho. - Ojej, prawie zapomniałam. Harry – zwróciła się do mnie, szukając czegoś w torebce. - Przyszła do ciebie kartka – dokończyła, podając mi ją w dłoń, a potem nachyliła się do syna, chwytając jego twarz w swoje ukryte pod rękawiczkami ręce. - Bądź grzeczny kochanie, dobrze?

\- Tak, mamo – obiecał jej, a potem wyciągnął do mnie drobne ramiona. Wziąłem go w objęcia, tuląc do siebie łagodnie.

\- Pójdziemy nakarmić wiewiórki, skarbie? - zapytałem.

Odpowiedział mi jedynie entuzjastyczny krzyk.

 

*

 

Lucas spał spokojnie w swoim łóżeczku, wykończony całodziennymi szaleństwami. Kiedy leżał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi powiekami, wyglądał tak niewinnie i delikatnie, jakby ktoś podmienił mi syna. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na tę myśl, przykrywając go ostrożnie po samą szyję miękką, puszystą kołdrą. 

Piętnaście minut później, usiadłem na wygodnym krześle przy swoim biurku, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z gorącą miętową herbatą, moją ulubioną ostatnimi czasy. Zapaliłem małą lampkę, stojącą przy laptopie, nucąc cicho melodię, której pochodzenia nie umiałem rozpoznać.

Biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, otworzyłem plik tekstowy, a potem zacząłem zamieniać swoje myśli w słowa.

_Rozdział pierwszy - Obietnice  
Nazywam się Harry Styles. Mam trzydzieści cztery lata. _

_W kwietniu 2025 roku zrozumiałem, że jestem homoseksualny, choć teraz wydaje mi się, że zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę od zawsze – potrzebowałem jedynie czynnika zapalnego, który otworzyłby mi na to oczy._

_Znalazłem go, choć stało się to zbyt późno dla nas obojga._

_Jestem zakochany w Louisie Tomlinsonie – mężczyźnie, który był ze mną w zespole; który trzy lata temu uświadomił mi moją orientację, burząc cały perfekcyjnie ułożony świat z taką łatwością, jakby zdmuchiwał domek ustawiony z kart._

_Odszedł z dnia na dzień, paląc za sobą wszystkie mosty. Wydaje mi się, że sam przestraszył się zniszczenia, które siał. Tworzył coś, co na pozór wydawało się dobre, a później to niszczył._

_Zamknięty w swojej twardej skorupie, nie dopuszczał do siebie uczuć i uciekł, gdy tylko w miejscu, w którym się znajdował, zaczynało być ich zbyt wiele._

_Być może zapomniał, że na zgliszczach najszybciej można stworzyć coś nowego. Być może nie potrafił zrozumieć, że każdy koniec przynosi początek czegoś zupełnie innego.  
Lauren, moja była żona, jest teraz dużo szczęśliwsza w ramionach mężczyzny którego zna od dziecka. Nie jestem z tego powodu zły ani zrozpaczony. Wręcz przeciwnie, cieszę się, że udało im się ułożyć ze sobą życie. Wbrew pozorom, ja i ona mamy bardzo dobre stosunki, jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi – wydaje mi się, że tak powinno być od zawsze. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że zawdzięczam jej największy prezent od losu, jaki otrzymałem – mojego syna, Lucasa Nialla. _

_Wiem, gdzie w tej chwili przebywa Louis, jednak nie mogę zostawiać wszystkiego, co ledwie udało mi się stworzyć, by spróbować go odnaleźć. Tym razem to on powinien zaryzykować dla mnie._

_Póki co, mam po prostu nadzieję, że moje słowa do niego dotrą. Być może zrozumie wtedy, że zniszczenia nie muszą oznaczać końca, a złamane obietnice czasami są lepsze niż te, które zostają spełnione._

_Właśnie dlatego zdecydowałem się napisać tę książkę._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przywitaj się ze mną na moim tumblrze:)  
> www.let-us-love-larry.tumblr.com


End file.
